Veritas
by Psycho Ann
Summary: Set 5 years after Cell, can a daughter's love become her destruction? Will be GhVi, obviously. CHAPTER 7 FULL(kinda) VERSION UPLOADED
1. Hard Truth

Disclaimer : There are lies that many find to be the sole medium of their existence. Humans themselves reproduce solely from smartly executed lies and cunning seduction that would grant them the chance to procreate. Some even find their whole lives based on a single lie that grew into fact over a period of time. However, it is because of these lies that we have the drive to find the truth. That we appreciate any honesty bestowed upon us. And so, dear reader, appreciate my honest confession that I do not, and will not, ever own Dragonball nor it's wonderful characters. 

Sit back and thank you for joining me in on this 'epic' about a certain blue-eyed girl's journey to find her truth in life. Veritas, is truth in Latin. 

Last revised : 3/29/03 

* * *

Veritas   
Chapter 1 

  
  
  
  
  
  


My father is the savior of the world. 

Mr. Satan. Defeater of Cell. Strongest man alive. 

Well, let me tell you something. 

I don't think he's the savior of the world 

I don't think he's the strongest man alive. 

I _know_ he didn't defeat Cell. 

Okay, maybe I don't _know_ it exactly. 

But it's there; the suspicion, the gut feeling one would have when one's father tells ridiculously unbelievable stories. 

I was watching the games. I saw him get thrown off the stone ring and the amazing fights afterwards. I know father claim them to be tricks and light effects. But I know what I saw. 

I saw my father get defeated by one move.   
Even if those other fighters used tricks and effects or any other junk I don't really care. 

But you can't expect me to really believe my father defeated Cell after being thrown so far away with a single blow? And also buy in to his excuse that he slipped? 

And then his accounts of the games on how he defeated Cell… I can practically see him making it up as he goes. I know he just wants to impress his daughter and the world but…. Lying? 

Yes. I think he's lying. How can the world not see it? 

Maybe the world needed to believe him. They needed a closure of some sort from the horrors of Cell. After all, in all our history nothing can compare. They wanted a face. A tangible image that they can look up to, to give them the security they crave. 

The security that there's someone they can fall back on in case something like this happens again. 

But still… he could at least be honest to his own daughter, right? 

I want to ask him directly, but I can't. 

Father may be a liar, a bit dim-witted, and has a pride bigger than his hair… but still.   
He's my father. And I know he loves me. 

I just can't look him in the eye and openly ask if he's lying to his daughter. That I doubt his honesty. That I just don't believe you, Daddy. Are you lying to me, Daddy? How can you lie to your own daughter? 

How can you? 

Don't you trust me? 

I can't take it. I want the truth. I need it. 

I need it. 

* * *

It's been five years since the Cell games. Young Videl Satan spared one last glance behind her at the towering Satan mansion. Heaving her duffel bag onto her yellow copter she held back angry tears. 

It was a week after her 15th birthday. A birthday like five other birthdays after everything started to fall apart. Again her birthday was impersonal, simply celebrated as "Mr. Satan's Daughter's Birthday". Sure she still had a more personal birthdays afterwards with friends from school and even got a birthday cakes and new cuffs from the police department…. But she missed the warm nights when she and her father would spend together over a cupcake with a single candle. Where they would share funny stories and laugh all night long. They would pour over photo albums, remembering the good times when her mother was alive. An annual tradition. Just the two of them. 

Where did those nights go? 

Apparently they died along with Cell. 

She gritted her teeth and slammed the copter door shut. Igniting the engines she blasted off into the night. Videl Satan was running away from home. 

* * *

Mr. Satan slammed the receiver down. 

"DAMN GOOD FOR NOTHINGS-CAN'T EVEN FIND-AARGH!!" He pulled on his luxurious afro in frustration. He didn't understand it!! Videl never pulled a stunt like this!! What would he do if he lost her too?! Mr. Satan was starting to wail buckets of tears when the telephone rang again. "HELLO!?!" 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Satan, sir, this is the Chie-" 

"HAVE YOU FOUND HER?!?" 

"Sir, calm down, please, it's ju-" 

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME IF YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET?!?!" 

"SIR!! It's just that!! How long has she been missing?" 

"TWO DAMN HOURS!!!" He screamed into the receiver, obviously expecting the police chief to understand everything then. 

"With all due respect sir, a missing person's report can only be filed after twen-" 

"SHE COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!! OH MY PRECIOUS SWEAT PEA!!!" 

After that Mr. Satan broke down, sobbing loudly. The police chief could only listen, not really knowing how to interrupt the savior of the world. And frankly he found it quite amusing--if not disturbing--to hear such a powerful man cry. 

"Sh-she just came in and wanted to ask me something bu-but I said, 'not now sweat pea, daddy is busy' an-an-and I was!! I had some com-company!! But then Vi-Videl just stormed off!! I-I-I went to her room and her clothes were gone!! What if she was kidnapped??!" 

"Miss Satan is VERY strong sir, I doubt it anyone can-" 

"BUT SHE'S STILL MY LITTLE GIRL!!" And Mr. Satan broke another fresh batch of tears, leaving the police chief resigned to comfort the weeping man. 

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Videl felt she had traveled far enough. Not really having any idea where to go, she just figured she needed to get as far away from civilization as she could. Knowing her father, he would be sending armies after her and her photo would be plastered all over the news by morning. She felt a pang of guilt for making her father worry but quickly stamped the feeling out. 

It's not like she would really run away from home for good. It was Friday, and she would most likely be back in school on Monday. Why, she even bought along her homework! The city would survive a few days without her around. She just needed some time to think and cool off. 

She had wanted to ask if they could go on a vacation, just the two of them, without reporters and fans. Her father had been quite busy lately and she herself was entering her senior years; she just wanted some time off for the both of them. Maybe they could even make up for the quality father-daughter time they missed for the past years. But no-ooo-oo, for a damn week Mr. Satan proved to have no time whatsoever for his daughter. 

A few minutes!! That's all she wanted!! They couldn't talk at breakfast since he wakes up at nine (school starts at eight). He never has dinner at home, whether out with his celebrity friends or with his woman friends. Even on weekends!! Always hanging around beautiful women and his fans that even his own daughter might need to set up a meeting with his secretary. Oh wait, that would only get her five minutes sometime next year. 

Setting down her copter for the night, she quickly checked her coordinates. 439 Mountain Area; that's far enough, there's hardly anything out here but the wilderness. Capsuling her copter, she quickly set camp. Staring out at the stars above, she couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of it. Yes, a few days here would be enough to clear her thoughts. 

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a bright streak in the sky. A falling star! Quickly she muttered the first wish she thought up before the streak disappeared. 

I wish I could find out the truth. 

The truth about the Cell games. 

As the star finally burned out of sight, Videl closed her eyes. She didn't really believe her wish would come true, but she did hope with all her heart and soul that it would. Someone apparently listened; for the answer to her wish came sooner than she could imagine. 

* * *

Mm. Birds singing, leaves rustling, wind blowing, sun shining. THIS was the life. Yawning and stretching fully, she opened her sleepy blue eyes to yellow ones. Choking down a scream she finally identified the enormous, amphibian eyes. A large green toad sat on her sleeping bag covered chest, facing her in an almost challenging stance. It gave her lazy 'ribbit' as she glared at it. Before she could pull out her hand to shoo it away, a net smashed down on it and consequently her. 

"Oof!!" she winced as the wind got knocked out of her. That _hurt_. Seriously, it _HURT_. She could receive punches by bulky men without getting winded yet a flimsy net made it feel like she got rammed by a bull. The toad apparently got away as she saw a green blur jump before the pain. Slimy little creep. 

"Oh!! I'm so sorry!!!" a small voice called out. Finally getting her breath back, she got on her knees and glanced up, taking in the person that had hit her so hard. 

A small boy around 5 or 6 stood there clutching the net tightly behind his back. Wild black hair spiked all over framing a delicate face highlighted with big black eyes. Her first reaction was thinking how adorable this boy was. The second was confusion at the display of strength earlier. After a few more moments her third reaction was falling back on her butt in shock. 

"S-S-Son Goku!!!" 

There, right before her was Son Goku, the legendary martial artist who competed and even won in the previous Tenkaichi Budokai. She could never mistake the wild hair and seemingly innocent face; after all she studied the videos frequently, trying to perfect her skill. However, the inner Videl Satan who was the source of her quick wit and logical thinking dragged her out of her shock by the ear. Screaming in that particular ear, her own mind pointed out that Son Goku was NOT a child. At least not anymore. So then… who the hell was this boy that was practically a miniature Son Goku?? 

"Um, I'm not daddy! Did you know my daddy?" the miniature Goku asked. Oh, that sure explained a lot of things. She missed the implied past tense completely. 

"Yo-your dad? Son Goku is your dad??" Videl asked the small boy dressed in an orange gi with long dark sleeved shirt underneath. Her martial artist's mind filed the information away while her normal mind was still reeling from aftershock. 

"Yep!" the boy chirped cheerily, "I'm Goten! Who are you?" 

She was about to answer before hastily snapping her jaw shut. No, it's best no one knew who she was. What if the boy turned her in before she finished her 'thinking' and 'cooling off'? It seems highly unlikely since this boy doesn't seem to even recognize her as the daughter of the world champion, but hey, this might be a chance to be the real Videl Satan. Even if she won't be using her name. 

"I'm Vivi," 'Great Videl, more than 10 years of education and that's the best name you came up with?' "It's nice to meet you, Goten." 

"I'm sorry for hitting you, onee-chan!" Goten bowed his head. 

"It's okay! Really! You're really strong though!" Videl smiled, her curiosity already taking over. First, she's going to find out how this boy could be so strong. Well, he did say he is the son of Son Goku…. And she believed it, seeing such resemblance that it was bordering on downright creepy. 

Seeing the smile on Videl's face, Goten brightened up. It's the first time he saw a girl in the forest before. She seemed nice though, and she wasn't angry at him! "Mom and onii-chan says the same thing! Mom gets angry when I break things in the house and mom is reaaaaallly scary when she is mad! She doesn't let me eat as much then and I would feel so-ooo-oo hungry!!" 

Videl smiled at the various expressions on Goten's face as he talked. She would just love to have a younger brother like Goten. He's so adorable!!! "And also when mom is training me she would tell me not to hit so hard but mom is really, really strong and sometimes I can't help it but then she would get angry again!" 

"Train? As in martial arts?" 

"Yeah! Can you fight too?" 

"Um, yeah, a bit. What's your mother's name, Goten?" 

"Mom? Chi-Chi!! She taught me everything I know!" 

Chi-Chi. The only female finalist of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Figured she would marry Son Goku….. they did get engaged, right? 

"You are so lucky, Goten!! Your parents are famous people, you know!" Videl exclaimed, watching as Goten's expression went from pride to sorrow. 

"Everyone told me how dad's the best warrior, but I wish I could meet him…" Goten shuffled his feet and Videl felt the sudden urge to hug the small frame. 

"Where…?" Somehow she already knew the answer even though she hoped it wasn't true. After all, there was no news at all… he simply disappeared… 

"Daddy died and Mr. Piccolo says onii-chan blames himself for it…" Who the hell was Piccolo? Could he mean Piccolo Daimao?? And his brother blamed himself for their father's death…?? She didn't want to pry anymore but Goten saved her the trouble as he continued talking. 

"The others said that daddy died fighting Cell-," Videl couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her gaping mouth. "Oops!" Goten exclaimed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, you know. They say that it's a big, big secret and that no one should know." 

Her mind was going into hyper drive. These could be just fictional stories told to a small boy about his father. But she felt something. Call it women's intuition or whatever but she felt that she needed to dig deeper. "It's okay, Goten. I'll keep your secret… can you tell me more?" she asked, patting the spot on the sleeping bag next to her. Goten chewed on his lower lip a moment before plopping down beside her. 

"Okay!! I can trust you!" he smiled, his innocent eyes shining. Videl almost hugged him then. Having her own father keeping something from her was hard; to have a child trust her so willingly was refreshing. "Well, I don't really know much, but from what everyone said daddy died when Cell wanted to blow himself up! Daddy took Cell away to save earth and blew up with Cell. But then Cell came back, stronger than ever!! Luckily my big brother took care of Cell in the end! We were going to wish daddy back with the Dragonballs but then daddy said he didn't want to come back since baddies come after him. So daddy stayed dead for the good of the earth! Hm? Onee-chan?" 

Videl was making a perfect impression of a shocked goldfish. What Goten just said made no sense at all. She did understand two things he said though. One was that his father died battling Cell and that his big brother defeated Cell. Well, whatever he meant with the other things she accredited it to child imagination. Or just maybe…. 

"Ah!" Goten suddenly shot up, surprising Videl. 

"What? What??" She asked, darting her eyes around alert for danger. 

"It's almost breakfast!! I gotta go! Want to come with me, onee-chan?" Goten asked as he picked up his net and bounded over to the thick border of trees. Videl shook her head. 

"Sorry I can't… and, Goten?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here will you?" 

Goten's eyes lit up, "Only if we promise with the secret shake!!" 

Videl laughed as Goten quickly taught her some ridiculous hand shakes before they promised to keep each other's secrets. "Will you be here, onee-chan?" 

"Um, I will be here until Sunday, Goten. Come back and visit me soon!" 

"I will!! Bye-bye, onee-chan!" and the small boy disappeared out of sight. 

Videl's eyes hardened right after Goten's form retreated and ran over to her bag. There she pulled out her laptop and decapsulized her copter. Hooking her laptop up to the copter she was able to establish a link powerful enough to be access the news database from her current location. Quickly she searched out files from the tournaments held more than twenty years ago. She found what she wanted and quickly pulled down actual file footage from the Cell Games (not easy to come by, but she had her connections). Even from the blurry images it was clear enough to have her suspicions confirmed. She sat there contemplating her new findings. What does this mean? 

Apparently former Tenkaichi Budokai fighters were there at the Cell Games. Piccolo Daimao, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha (funny, isn't he the famous baseball player?)….. and maybe even Son Goku. 

The orange gi was his trademark, and not to mention the facial features were so similar. If you ignore the blond hair and green eyes. The fight with Cell was too fast for her to see and the video quality was crap, but she would bet everything that the gold fighter was fighting with the same style of Son Goku. 

And then she remembered that after the camera was destroyed the announcer said things about the blond boy replacing the gold fighter. His son? If it was his son then what Goten said must have some truth to it. Goten said something about the others telling him the story. The others included a 'Mr. Piccolo' which must be Piccolo Daimao who was there at the Cell Games, so one can assume the 'others' must be the rest of the fighters that were there, right? 

Goten pointed out his father died fighting Cell. His father was Son Goku, who would fit the profile nicely if he was indeed the golden haired fighter who fought Cell. Then about Goten's brother being the one to finish off Cell…. The young boy who battled Cell next? Then that means the young boy was the one who defeated Cell and not _her_ father. 

A year ago she had tracked down the announcer and cameraman for the games. It took a lot out of her allowance to get them to talk but what they said didn't really shed much light on what she already knew. They didn't see her father beat Cell but they still believe he had since the other fighters and Cell were gone when they regained consciousness. They did tell the story in as much detail as they could and mentioned something about how her father carried an android's head to the boy. They couldn't really hear what was going on but the boy got really mad and seemed to suddenly be on fire. 

After that, there was a whole bunch of lights, explosions and strong winds which ended when Cell seemed to bloat up. The gold fighter disappeared with Cell some how and all was calm a moment before Cell came back. Another battle ensued, ending with a showdown of lights or lasers before a bright explosion knocked them out. 

When everything settled down only her father was standing. They asked, he answered. Mr. Satan was the victor, claiming he knocked Cell into orbit while the other fighters thanked him and left. 

There was way too much holes in Mr. Satan's story but no one seemed to care, except maybe his own daughter. 

And now, with this new information, Videl felt a rush of excitement but was soon replaced by dread. She found her key to the answers she sought. However, if it was indeed Goten's brother who destroyed Cell, it would mean that her father claimed a victory that didn't belong to him. Her father knew this but still lied for the sake of his ego. 

Also the possibility that a famous martial artist, Son Goku, died defending earth yet received no thanks and gratitude from the people. Videl felt her heart clench as she stared blankly at the clouds. 

How could her father do that? How could he sink so low?? Even lying to his own flesh and blood. Taking credit upon the sacrifice of a noble warrior…. 

Why? 

She didn't understand it…. He always taught her to defend the weak, protect the right and uphold truth and justice. Yet he had broken those codes; lying, deceiving…. Where was the truth and justice in that? 

_The look on Goten's face as he wished he could see his father._

Videl placed the laptop down and walked over to a large tree. She pulled her fist back and slammed it to the rough trunk. She repeated the action, alternating with both hands, punching furiously, feeling her knuckles split and bleed. 

Anger, disappointment, shame…. Flowing out with her blood. The pain was dulled by the pounding of her heart as she continued her assault, already clearing the bark away. Her vision blurred as she tasted the salty mix of tears and sweat. 

How could her father wake up everyday knowing he was living in a lie he created? Did he not know he insulted and lied about a man who sacrificed himself for the world, leaving behind a broken family? That he…he… damn it damn it DAMN IT. 

With a hoarse cry Videl took one final blow at the battered tree, feeling and hearing her hand crush under the force. Cradling her broken and bleeding hand she slumped slowly to the ground sobbing. The shame and anger highlighted by the sharp pains made her sobs louder as she released it all out. 

She swore upon her soul then that she was going to find out everything. She would not be deceived again. She would wait the day her father would tell her himself. Till then she would bear the sins of his actions. 

She is the daughter of Mr. Satan. 

She would take his place and suffer his guilt. 

She would take upon herself his shame. 

Blood and tears dripping onto the earth, this was the epitome of a daughter's love and sacrifice, witnessed only by Mother Nature who watched with sad eyes. 

* * *

Gohan stole a few glances at his little brother between the last few bites. Goten came back this morning _skipping_ and _singing_ about how he had a secret that Gohan didn't know about. Gohan wanted to ask more but Chi-Chi had called out breakfast and the intention was lost due to the watering of his mouth. Finishing up and thanking his mother for the delicious meal (as usual) he waited for Goten to finish. When he did, Gohan picked his little brother by the back of his gi and took him outside. Goten giggled at being picked up so easily and proceeded to pretend he was flying. 

"Don't forget to study, Gohan!!" Chi-Chi called out before he closed the door. 

"I will mom!" Gohan replied as he set the giggling Goten down on one of the boulders decorating their 'back yard'. Gohan backed away and folded his arms while attempting to put on a serious face. 

"Spill it Goten, what's this about a secret?" 

Goten stuck his tongue out playfully, "Nyah nyah!! It's a secret!!" 

"Okay…" Gohan tried another tactic, "When did you get this secret? Telling me that is not part of the secret, right?" 

Goten thought about it for a while before agreeing with Gohan. After all, his big brother was sooooo much smarter and Goten didn't like keeping secrets from him no matter how fun. "This morning!" 

"I see… so where did you get this secret then?" 

"Um, near the lake!" 

"Interesting, is it something about you?" 

"Nope!" 

"Is it about the lake?" 

"Nope!" 

"Is it about a new animal?" 

"Nope!" 

"A plant?" 

"Nope!" 

"Insect?" 

"Nope!" Goten was grinning widely and rocking on his heels obviously enjoying the guessing game. Gohan though was getting frustrated. 

"Something about the others?" 

"Nope!" 

"Someone I haven't met before?" 

"That's a secret, 'onii-chan!!" 

'Bingo.' Gohan thought smugly. 'So Goten found himself a friend other than Trunks. That's VERY good…' 

Picking up Goten and swinging him on his shoulders Gohan grinned up at his little brother. Walking slowly back into the house he asked again. "So, who is this new friend of yours Goten?" 

Goten pulled playfully at Gohan's short hair, stretching his head back so they're staring eye to eye. "She told me not to tell!" Goten yelled point-blank in Gohan's face. 

"She?" Gohan pointed out, raising his eyebrows after the ringing in his ears subsided. Goten smacked his hands over his mouth and shook his head cutely. 

"I'm not telling you anything more!! I'm bound by the secret handshake!" Well, at least Gohan knows Goten's new friend must be someone nice--not that many people would agree to do the ridiculous secret handshake. 

"Well, mom and I would like to meet her sometime. You would introduce this friend of yours eventually, right?" 

"I'll hafta ask Vivi about that!" Goten realized his slip too late and pouted at his brother who was chuckling heartily. After setting Goten down in front of the TV, Gohan went to his room to continue his never ending pursuit of knowledge. 

'Vivi? What a cute name, must be one of the children from the nearby villages. Mom would be ecstatic if she found out Goten has a girl friend. Girl friend. Hah! He's only 5 years old!! Can't believe he actually found a girl his age before I did…' Laughing quietly to himself, Gohan closed his bedroom door and settled down for a good study. 

* * *

Videl was a bit nervous to how Goten would react. The bloody patch was very visible on the thick tree and blood stained through the bandages and her fingerless gloves. Her right hand was bandaged even more tightly due to fractures. She cursed her outburst, even after eating a few painkillers it still hurt like hell. She had no more time to dwell on it though as Goten came bounding into the clearing. He took one look at the tree and then her, seemingly not effected by the amount of blood but worried none the less. 

"What happened, onee-chan?? You're hurt!!" He cried as he ran over to her, his face scrunched up as he examined her mutilated hands. 

"Don't worry, Goten. I was just….training!" She answered as cheerfully as she could. 

"Training?" 

"Yeah, to harden my knuckles so that I can punch harder without hurting." 

"Ooooh, but it seems you hurt yourself very much! Onii-chan always tells me to have control and not push myself too hard when training. It might end up too our dis-disa-disaven-" 

"Disadvantage?" 

"Yeah!!" 

"You're brother is a wise person, Goten." 

"Yep, yep, brother is the strongest person in the universe! And he's the smartest too!!" 

'Universe? How cute, he really looks up to his brother. I'm glad at least he still has a male figure to look up to…' Swallowing tightly she started to ask the questions she thought up earlier. 'Here I go… remember Videl, nothing will shock you. You gotten past the hard part and now you just need answers to the smaller pieces of the puzzle, after that you can start your 'mission' ….' 

"Goten, can I ask you something?" Goten was still looking at her hand and resisting the urge to poke it, he looked up at her and nodded. "Does your brother have blond hair and green eyes?" 

"Not all the time! I never seen him turn Super Saiyan, he says he will not go Super unless needed!" 

"Sai…yan?" 

"Oh! Me and onii-chan are Saiyans! So is Trunks and his dad!" 

"Trunks?" 'What the hell is a Saiyan? Some kind of race?' 

"My best friend in the whooooooole world!! He likes to come over and spar with me! He also has so many toys cause he's sooo rich! He lets me play with them though and sometimes we get into big trouble and then we get punished by Mrs. Bulma but we usually get away with stuff!" 

"So your brother…and father can change their hair and eye color?" 

"Yeah! I can too you know! But don't tell anyone, it's mine and Trunks's secret!" 

Videl's eyes widened in anticipation, "Ca-can you show me Goten? I bet it's very cool!" 

"Okay!" 

Goten backed off a bit and squared his shoulders. His features suddenly dropped their innocent look and Videl was taken aback by the seriousness in his eyes. A moment later a golden light blinded her and then there, right before her, was a miniature blazing golden fighter. Her jaw dropped at the sight, almost not believing but was expecting. It's true! Son Goku and his son were the ones fighting Cell!! 

"Wow…" She finally said as Goten dropped out of Super Saiyan. Goten grinned, happy that he has the chance to show it off to someone other than Trunks. Videl was still sitting there in awe before finally finding her voice again. "Ho-how can you do that? Does it only change your hair and eye color?" 

"Only Saiyans can go Super! And we get very, very strong and fast too!! Onii-chan can go up to another level, you know! That's how he defeated Cell!" 

'A power boost technique? I wonder how strong it is…' 

"That's amazing Goten! How strong are you anyway?" 

Goten struck an arrogant pose he frequently saw Trunks do and answered proudly, "I'm stronger than any human!" 

"Human? You say that as if you aren't human yourself, Goten," Videl said with a small chuckle. 

"Nuh uh! I'm only half human! The other half I'm Saiyan!" 

'Great, now he's got me thinking that there are aliens on earth…. Weird animal hybrids and strange races but aliens? Nahhh, it can't be…' 

"Whatever you say, Goten," she smiled at the child. Goten pouted, a bit put off that Videl didn't believe him. Well, he'll just have to prove it, right? 

"No really, nee-san! I'm Saiyan that's why I can go Super and be very strong! Watch!" 

Goten went over to a large boulder and casually punched it. Videl's eyes bugged out a moment later as the boulder _exploded_, sending pieces flying all over. 

"Im-im-impossible…." She stuttered. Even she couldn't do that! And supposedly she was the second strongest after her father! This proves even more that her father could not possibly be the strongest person in the world… 

Goten grinned proudly. "I can do ki blasts too! Me and Trunks learned it ourselves!! Don't tell anyone though; mom might get mad if she knew we were learning ki blasts, she thinks it's dangerous…" 

She knew she was going in for another amazing demonstration when her mouth automatically asked, "Ki blasts?" 

"Yeah! Like this!" 

Goten held out his palm to another boulder and a bright light came flashing out. The light hit the boulder and it too exploded, but ended up with much more damage. Videl's eyes bugged out again. Her mind was screaming that all that lights they saw at the games and the Tenkaichi Budokai were real. Energy blasts? What the hell is ki anyway? 

"Wow…" she said again. "Can only Saiyans do that?" 

"Naw, humans can do it too! Like Krillin and Yamcha, they both can shoot ki blasts and fly!" 

"Fly?? Can you fly too??" 

Goten shook his head. "I don't know how too. My brother hasn't taught me." 

"But what you're saying is that humans can also do these…ki blasts, and fly too??" 

"Yeah!" 

Fly? She can actually learn how to fly and do those energy tricks? The thought appealed so much to her that she almost forgot her real intention.   
'Remember Videl, you're doing this not for your own benefit… you're going to find out who the world saviors are and see how they're doing. And then when the time comes you're going to have to apologize to them on your father's behalf………. But still… _FLYING_!!' 

"Ca-can you teach me to do those ki blasts, Goten?" 

Goten cocked his head to the side and Videl felt the urge to hug him to death. It had to be a crime to be so cute. "I don't really know how, onee-chan. I just put my ki into my hands and let go!" 

"What's this ki you talk about?" 

"Ummm…it feels warm and everyone has it and, and, you use it to fly and do ki blasts! You can use it to sense other people also! But that person has to have a lot of ki, and most of the people on earth have so little ki. Onee-chan! You have a ki that is higher than normal humans!" 

"Why thank you, Goten! Maybe it's because I study martial arts… so this ki must be referring to the energy in living beings, huh?" 

Goten cocked his head again, not quite used to using his brain so much. "Yeah, maybe!! Hey onee-chan, I'm bored. Got anything to eat or play?" 

Videl thought for a moment before ruffling around in her duffel bag with her left hand, slightly wincing whenever she brushed it against something. Seeing this Goten tugged at her shirt lightly. "You should get that healed, onee-chan. It looks like it really hurts!" 

She smiled back at him, "It's okay Goten, I'll go to the doctor later." 'Wonder if there are any small clinics here, I can't risk going to a hospital in the city…' "Aha!" she exclaimed a while later a she pulled out a bag of assorted chocolates. "Want some chocolates, Goten?" 

Goten's eyes lit up as his mouth visibly watered. Chocolates! And Trunks wasn't there to eat most of the share! "Thank you, onee-chan!!" he cheered as he attacked the bag. 

Videl was a bit taken back by the speed he was eating in. And not to mention won't he get a stomachache or something from eating so much? But soon she was laughing, seeing how the chocolate was smeared all over Goten's face and fingers. When he finished she took out a napkin and gently cleaned him up, chuckling lightly as she did. 

Afterwards, she showed him her copter and Goten 'ooo'-ed and 'ahhh'-ed at the yellow machine. She took him for a quick fly (her hands weren't really in the condition to do much flying) while Goten poked around at the buttons and controls. He even almost ended up emptying the fuel tanks but Videl was quick to prevent it. When they got down, Goten pointed out that her copter was too slow. She felt indignant at first; her copter was the fastest in Satan City after all. She asked him what could possibly be faster, not expecting another shock of her life. 

"NIMBUS!!" The small boy called. 

She was going to ask what he was doing before a small yellow cloud settled in front of them. She stared. 

"This is Nimbus! Me and mom uses it since we can't fly like onii-chan!" 

Goten hopped on and looked up expectantly at Videl to do so. Videl swallowed and cautiously touched the yellow cloud. It quivered under her touch and she almost jumped at the sensation. It felt solid and soft, but will it really fly them away? Eventually she gathered up the courage to gently sit on the cloud. If any of the Z warriors were there, they would be surprised that she could accomplish such a feat, after all mostly only the Son family could. 

"Wow…" 'If I had a zeni every time I said that…' 

Goten grinned at her, "Come on onee-chan! Sit better! You'll fall off like that!" 

"Ye-yes!" She replied before settling cross-legged behind Goten. 

"Don't go too fast Goten, I'm really nervous about thi-IIISSS-AAAAA!!" 

They blasted off into the sky with Videl clutching unto to the boy as the cloud went higher and higher. It took some time calming Videl down so that she would loosen her death grip and enjoy the ride. Again, she was compelled to go "Wow…" but she settled for stunned silence instead. 

They were high above the mountains and the sparkling lake was laid out before them. The winds tugged at her hair and she closed her eyes at the sensation. Being inside a copter or plane could never compare to the openness like this. If this wasn't enough, imagine what it was like to really free fly. She promised herself that she would learn how to fly. As Videl got more daring and comfortable, she and Goten got a free roller-coaster ride courtesy of Nimbus. She was hoarse from yelling and laughing as the little cloud blasted them around mountains and did loops in the sky, even skimming along the lake, forming a wall of sprays around them. 

The sun was soon setting and they made their way back to Videl's camp. Hopping off the cloud she gave it a few loving strokes, the cloud seemed to lean in to her touch before flying off, leaving a yellow trail behind it. 

"You're right, Goten! Nimbus is way better than my copter! Or any other plane for the matter!" She beamed at the small boy next to her.   
Goten smiled back at her. "I had fun, onee-chan! I must get back though, mom would be worried! Are you sure you can't go back with me? I would like you to meet them! My brother also says that he would like to meet you!" 

"Me? He knows about me?" 

Goten suddenly started shuffling his feet. "Um, I kinda…um…accidentally told him that I found a new friend… But I didn't tell him anything else! Except maybe your name…. I'm so sorry onee-chan!!" Goten's eyes watered dangerously and Videl panicked. 

"Ah!! Don't worry about it Goten! Really! It's okay! And I'm sorry I can't meet them now…" she cast a nervous glance at her hands. Goten caught her look though. 

"Come on nee-san! Mom can fix that up! She can also kiss it! She always kisses my boo-boos and they feel better!" 

'Mine used to do that too, Goten…' 

"It's okay Goten, you should be going home now, it's getting late," she kneeled down and gave Goten a hug before ruffling his hair. Goten smiled widely up at her and with a final good-bye he left, leaving Videl alone with her thoughts. 

The day was like a dream. She got the confirmation that her life was a lie and that there were so many things in the universe she had yet to know and understand. The amount of information she gathered today was staggering. She might even need the whole night to actually swallow it down.   
She mentally reviewed what she learned… 

Goten's brother was the one to defeat Cell; his father died trying. 

The lights and flying weren't tricks or effects. They were all real and can be learned. 

Saiyans, whatever they are, are the only ones that can assume the gold fighter state (they called it Super Saiyan?). A power boost it seemed. And Saiyans, as Goten said, seem to not be a human race. Aliens? There is the possibility. 

These Saiyans also possess great strength and speed too, probably. Seeing how a child like Goten could be so strong, it gives the question on how strong his brother is. Compared to her father... Mr. Satan doesn't stand a chance. 

With a huff she decided she would think about it again later. First, she'll need to find a doctor and get something for dinner. Getting into her capsule copter, she couldn't help but wish she could call Nimbus and ride it again. Gingerly maneuvering the copter into the air, she blasted off towards a small town shown on a map she brought along. 

* * *

"So, Goten, how did the date go?" Gohan smiled at the confusion on Goten's face. 

"What's a date?" 

"It's when you spend time with a girl, Goten." 

'Not quite, but close enough…' 

"Ooh! It was fun! She gave me chocolates! They were yummy!" 

Gohan grinned and ruffled Goten's hair as they made their way to the kitchen and prepared for dinner. 

Gohan forgot to ask why he felt Goten's ki shooting up that afternoon. There wasn't any urgency in the ki so Gohan just took it that Goten was practicing. But then he was with the girl, right? Gohan had wondered if it was wise for Goten to show off his strength to strangers. He would have to meet this friend of Goten soon….. 

* * *

Videl eventually found a small clinic where she got her hand properly treated. The people there didn't recognize her thankfully; those in the countryside hardly watch TV or follow the news. She also bought more treats for Goten while she was there. The next two days was spent having fun and learning more about the Z warriors and their origins. She finished her homework and it was time to go home. Promising Goten that she would visit often, she finally set a course back to Satan City. 

Needless to say, her return was not greeted peacefully. 

Mr. Satan had alternated between sobbing and yelling while Videl coldly took it in stride. She was right that it would be awkward facing her father again, but she didn't expect the cold fury and disappointment she felt. She also apologized publicly that she made everyone worry when she disappeared to 'train' and promised not to do it again. Erasa was happy her friend was back and Videl told her a heavily edited version on what happened when she ran away. She just said that she spent some time relaxing in the countryside and met a small adorable boy who she wished was her brother. Erasa had jokingly warned that Videl might be a pedophile, earning a ringing ear after Videl screamed her denial into the receiver. 

Life was back to normal for Videl as she continued juggling between fighting crime and school AND digging information about the mysterious fighters. On weekends and sometimes even during the week she would visit Goten at her camping spot. They would sometimes spar and share stories over a huge picnic (she learned that Saiyans eat A LOT), not to mention Videl found herself feeling as if she was part of them. The tight ring of fighters that saved the world. 

Any questions Videl had that Goten didn't know the answer to would be answered the next time they met as Goten went to Gohan. Gohan was a bit suspicious to why Goten suddenly had so many questions about the Z fighters and their backgrounds also about ki usage. Gohan didn't want to betray his trust for Goten though, and refrained from demanding to know just why he was asking so much. He also trusted Goten enough with the information and would wait till Goten decides to introduce this friend of his. 

Of course there was the fear that Goten might be giving information to bad guys but knowing that nothing bad has happened (and hopefully won't) Gohan shrugged it off. Surprisingly, Goten kept to his promise and didn't let any thing else about Videl slip. Gohan didn't even know how old or where the girl was from. He just knew her name was Vivi and that she knows martial arts from the way Goten's ki would flux as if sparring. 

The time Goten spent with Videl caught Trunks attention and it wasn't long before Trunks ended up sharing Goten's secret. Videl found it easier to learn things from Trunks as his Saiyan pride made him eager to prove his superior knowledge compared to Goten. The three would have fun fishing, chasing dinosaurs (to Videl's exasperation), and exploring when they're not sparring, Videl also frequently brought them treats and new toys, also rare martial art books and videos. 

It wasn't long before Videl eventually learned the basics to controlling her ki. She could manipulate it to give small boosts of power and speed in her movement and hits. It helped a lot in sparring with the boys who would frequently forget their strength and speed, ending up hurting her more than she would have liked. The sparring did her a lot of good as her fighting abilities and senses were honed. The boys didn't have much of a distinct style and practically it was anything goes. Because of this, she learned to rely on her instincts and senses more. Fighting robbers and dodging bullets almost felt too easy lately as she got stronger by the week. 

Videl still didn't understand how to fully control her ki to form ki blasts and sense others though, and she wished she had the courage to approach any one of the Z warriors. Her greatest dream lately was to learn martial arts from them, any one, or just to meet them face to face. She kept her identity as much as a secret as she could; especially when she found out Trunks was the son of Capsule Corps's Bulma Briefs. It had been quite a shock when the lavender haired boy jumped in on Goten and her when they were fishing and proudly introduced himself. Trunks at first seemed to her a spoiled brat but she found herself getting attached to the little prince. 

What she didn't know was that the Sons and Briefs were getting more suspicious by the month, wondering just who this mysterious friend of Goten and Trunks was. Seeing Chi-Chi and Bulma worry, Gohan found that it's time to do something. 

* * *

The moment his shoes set down on the tiled floor he spotted his old time friend and mentor. Gohan jogged over to the tall Namekian and waited patiently for him to come out of meditation. "What is it kid?" Piccolo's gruff voice came as Gohan fidgeted nervously. 

"Well, you see, um, I need to ask you a favor…" 

Piccolo waited for him to continue. 

"Goten and Trunks found a friend, you see, and they're keeping it a secret on who this girl is. Also I have the suspicion that they're telling this particular person a lot about us. I'm… kind of worried…" Gohan explained, rubbing his hand behind his head in the usual Son manner. Piccolo stood up. 

"You want me to spy on them?" 

"Ugh, that sounds so bad when you phrase it like that…" 

"Well? Why don't you do it yourself?" 

"I wanted to…but… um…." 

"It would feel like betraying Goten's trust?" 

"…." 

"I see. I'll check it out, kid. But don't expect me to do anymore silly favors." 

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo!!" 

* * *

"See you later, onee-chan!!" both the boys called. 

"Bye!!" Videl replied, waving as the two figured disappeared into the forest. Whew, today's spar was tiring; the two just didn't have any limits!! She was about to enter her copter when a strange sensation came over her. The hairs on her neck rose as she identified the feeling as being watched. Spinning around and crouching in to defensive stance she squinted at the darkening forest before her. 

"Who's there?" she called out, her eyes darting around for movement. 

"I know you're there," she continued, "Come out and fight me if you dare!" 

"You wouldn't want that." 

Videl felt her heart drop into her stomach as a tall, green man walked out from behind a tree. She recognized him immediately and she found herself sweating nervously at the excitement of finally meeting one of the strongest fighters in the world. Piccolo mistook her nervousness as fear and immediately became alert. 

"Who _are_ you, girl? What is your business with the boys?" 

She realized after a few moments that she was staring before straightening up and answering nervously. "I-I….uh, I… I met Goten a few months ago and we became friends…" 

"Really? I think you're hiding something though…. You're ki is pretty strong for a human girl, again I ask. Who are you?" 

"I…I'm Vivi…" 

"Where did you come from?" 

"….I choose not to answer that…" 

"You better answer; I do not take lightly to those that might prove a threat to those I know." 

Videl chewed her lip uneasily deciding whether or not to lie to one of the people she admired most. Finally deciding to at least owe him a truthful explanation, she gave in. 

* * *

The next morning Gohan woke up earlier than usual and sped off to the Lookout. Upon arriving he immediately approached Piccolo who was expecting his arrival. "So?" Gohan asked, eager to know just who the girl was. 

Piccolo gazed at Gohan for a few seconds before turning away. "Nothing you should be worried about. The girl will prove no threat to your brother and Trunks." 

Gohan kept quiet, waiting for him to say more but soon find out Piccolo wasn't talking. "That's it??" 

"What else did you want to know?" 

"I don't know. Maybe just _who the hell she is and where she came from_?!" 

"That isn't what you asked me to do, kid." 

"But…but…" 

"She will introduce herself when the time is right. You need not worry." 

Gohan sighed, knowing that Piccolo wouldn't give in. Great, now even Piccolo was in on this 'secret'. "Thank you anyway, Mr. Piccolo." 

"Don't mention it." 

Piccolo watched as his former student jumped off the Lookout to disappear below the clouds. He felt a bit (just a tiny bit) guilty for withholding information from Gohan. But it was the girl's right to decide when she would tell them. 

_ "So…that's pretty much the whole story……you're not…angry are you?"_

_ "Why should I be?"_

_ "My father took credit from you people!! He lied to the world about a victory that wasn't his!!"_

_ "We don't need the gratitude and publicity, girl. It is enough that the world is safe."_

_ "I know… but…"_

_ "Why did you lie?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "To Goten and Trunks; why do you hide your identity?"_

_ "I can't…I just can't tell them that I'm the daughter of the man who stole their parent's credit. Especially Goten…about his father, you know…"_

_ "So why are you with them and trying to find out about us?"_

_ "……I guess I needed the truth, to stop living this lie. I… also felt that I need to take responsibility for my father's actions. At least…making sure that Goten is happy even without his father. And to tell you the truth I wanted to know you people…"_

_ "Oh?"_

_ The girl smiled brightly at him. "I admire the strength and integrity you all posses. I want nothing more than you be able to be as strong as you all. I… I guess I'm a fan! It's an honor to meet you Mr. Piccolo, I really can't explain how it feels to be able to meet one of you face to face."_

_ "…do you wish to meet the rest?"_

_ This girl sure was a curious character. A bit too emotional and illogical in Piccolo's personal judgment yet curious just the same. The girl stared at him speechless before suddenly looking down at her feet._

_ "I…I don't think I'm ready to face all of you…I really don't like to lie but I can't find the courage to…well…"_

_ "We do not hold grudges; you don't need to worry about how we'll react."_

_ The girl looked back up at him, smiling sadly. "Maybe, but I still would like some more time… just to think over what I'll need to say…"_

_ "You don't need to explain your father's actions."_

_ "Yes, maybe I don't need to. That it isn't my place to. But I want to. As his daughter, I'll take his place."_

_ "Why don't you talk to him then?"_

_ The girl slowly shook her head. "It may sound selfish but I'm waiting for him to tell me on his own. To one day realize that he can't keep lying to his only daughter."_

_ "That might take a while… no offense."_

_ She laughed, it was a light sound, surprisingly pleasing. "True…so very true."_

After that she asked him timidly to keep her identity a secret. He obliged, even going so far as to promise to teach her a few things about ki. She immediately perked up and he some how felt the girl was going to hug him if he didn't leave soon. She thanked him profusely while bowing repeatedly. Not knowing what to do, Piccolo had quickly muttered his good-bye and took off. 

'A strange girl indeed…' Piccolo mused before turning around to continue his meditation. 

* * *

Videl was ecstatic. 

She had practically flew home while doing loops with her copter and thus arriving home much later than usual. It was already late and she quickly ate her dinner before running up to her room, all the way smiling to herself. 

She was going to be trained by one of the strongest!! 

Yes, Videl Satan was going to have sweet dreams tonight… 

* * *

More months went by and Videl trained under Piccolo's care. He found her to be a determined student, striving to push herself beyond the limits. He also sensed great potential in her; she had the ability to be the strongest human if given the time and opportunity. Soon she was flinging ki blasts like the rest of them (although she still needed to work on control and regulating the strength of the blasts) and flying smoothly. He also taught her how to sense ki and she was getting pretty good at it, he was proud to say. 

Goten and Trunks learned to fly with her but they proved to have less interest in anything else and ended up annoying Piccolo. He was glad Videl was there, she seemed to be able to control the two demi-saiyans. Gohan was still curious about Videl but kept his distance. Well, he would get his chance soon enough. The chance eventually came one lazy Saturday morning while sparring with Goten. 

* * *

Videl softly landed on the grass, stretching her limbs from the flight. Flying was so much fun! The hard part was avoiding getting seen but she had done a good job by flying above the clouds whenever in the city. She came a few hours earlier today, wanting to surprise Goten. She was going to bring Goten and Trunks to the carnival! It would be nice to get them both out from the mountains for fun. 

Feeling out for Goten's ki, she found it along with another more powerful ki. She grew worried though when Goten's ki fluxed sharply as if in a losing battle. The powerful ki was unfamiliar and definitely not Piccolo's or Trunks. Her motherly instincts took over as the thought that Goten was in trouble evaded her mind. Blasting off towards Goten's ki, she prepared for battle. 

The first thing she saw as she landed was Goten receiving a kick that sent him crashing into the rocky mountain side. That was enough; she didn't think nor observe anything else as she charged forward at the person who stood with his back facing her. 

"GOTEN!!" 

Gohan turned at the voice and the sensation of a rising ki coming towards him. He caught a glimpse of deep blue eyes and soft black hair before feeling a knee smash up under his chin. Taking a step back from the shock more than the blow itself he blinked as the girl crouched down into a low stance in front of Goten who was slowly getting out of a pile of rubble. He was confused as heck on who this girl was and why she attacked him. He absently rubbed his chin where she hit him. Wow, it actually hurt. 

Videl held her ground, blinking back tears as the pain shot up her leg. What the hell was this person made up of?? She had put all her ki into that hit and still he stood there as if unaffected while apparently she broke something in her knee. 

"What did you do to Goten you bastard!?" She glared at the person knowing very well that if Goten couldn't defeat him there was little chance she could. 

"What??" The guy replied, gaping at her as if she had a tail. "What the hell are you taking about?? Who the hell are you??" 

"I should be asking you the same thing!! Attacking Goten like that you son of a bitch!!" 

"Hm? Onee-chan!" Goten came flying at her through the rubble looking a bit roughed up but that was it. She caught him in her arms trying to keep her balance but failing miserably, especially with her busted knee. She ended up getting knocked over as Goten squealed happily. 

"You came early, onee-chan!! I was sparring with onii-chan!" 

"Your…brother?" She said after managing to sit up with Goten in her lap. She glanced over to the confused teen a few feet away and finally took the time to really look at him. She could easily see the resemblance; same black hair and eyes, the innocent look… how could she have not noticed?? …Wait a minute. 

Goten's brother = Son Gohan = Defeater of Cell = Savior of the World 

"OH MY KAMI!!" She gasped as her face turned so red that Gohan feared she would explode. She attacked the strongest person on the planet!! She actually hit him!! How embarrassing!! She even yelled at him!! Oh wait, she actually HIT him!! Somewhere in her mind she felt proud to be able to be able to land a blow on the strongest being in the universe. But still, she accused him for attacking his own brother!! How could she be so reckless!! So stupid!! She ruined her first impression with him!! 

She nearly knocked Goten right off her as she jumped on her feet while bowing repeatedly. 

"I'M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-AAAH!!" 

She went crashing right down as she put pressure on her forgotten leg. Goten and Gohan immediately went to her side as she gently pulled up her knee to inspect it. Wincing as she did, she found out that it was already turning a sickly blackish blue and from the pain she was certain she fractured it. 

"We need to get that fixed…," Gohan murmured, feeling a bit guilty for not dodging the blow in time. 

"Onee-chan are you alright??" Goten's voice filled with worry on the look of agony on Videl's face. Videl quickly put on a dazzling smile that distracted Gohan somewhat. 

"I'm okay, Goten! Don't worry!!" She said as cheerfully as she could but couldn't prevent herself from flinching as she accidentally moved her leg. Gohan snapped out of his trance when Videl flinched, mentally kicking himself for spacing out for a moment. She was really pretty when she smiled… CONCENTRATE GOHAN. 

"Um, sorry about this, but I think we should get that looked at quickly," he coughed out before kneeling himself near the girl. 

Videl found herself blushing furiously as a pair of strong arms smoothly scooped her up and took off into the sky. Gohan took extra care not to move her leg as Goten followed behind, his features still etched in worry. She took the courage to peek up at the person holding her, earning herself a super close up of _the_ Son Gohan. 

His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he flew as smoothly as he could while making sure his grip on her was secure. Angular features gave him a masculine look while the small mouth and big eyes gave it a boyish quality girls drool over. A strong neck followed after and she could see the hard muscles underneath the dark purple gi. Blushing once more she determinedly focused her eyes on the rushing ground before them. 

'I can't believe I'm being carried by him!! It's such an honor if not embarrassing… oh gosh I made such a fool of myself…' 

'Could this be Vivi? I thought Goten's friend was a child like him, what the hell is he doing with someone her age anyway?? She looks more my age so to speak…and she sure is strong for a human. Her ki is relatively high and I can sense she's hiding more of it…' 

"So… you're Vivi?" 

Videl snapped out of her reverie to glance up, only to stare straight into deep black orbs. Fighting her blush down she smiled a bit nervously. "Um, yes. Ah, sorry about earlier…I thought you were attacking Goten…" 

"It's alright, I'm glad you care about my little brother that much." 

"He's a special kid, I wish I have a brother like him." 

Gohan noticed the way her blue eyes softened as she mentioned Goten. Gohan gave her a smile, glad to finally meet someone that cared for Goten as much as himself or Chi-Chi. "I've heard a lot about you, Vivi." 

"Oh?" 'Not much I hope…' 

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I expected you to be…younger." 

Videl laughed and Gohan found himself liking the sound of it. "Well, I'll explain everything later, how's that? As my atonement for not introducing myself sooner and for hitting you." 

"I look forward to it." 

Gohan brought her back to his home figuring that Chi-Chi could have it properly bandaged up before deciding whether to get her to the hospital. Before he could say anything Chi-Chi had rushed out of the kitchen, took one look at the girl in his arms, and started yelling. 

"What happened here?! Is she hurt?! Quickly put her on the couch! You better start explaining young man!! And Goten, go and get me the first aid kit!!"   
Goten sped upstairs as Gohan gently set Videl down on the couch. 

"I'm sorry for this, Ma'am, I-" 

"Hush, now dear, just relax, okay? Now, GOHAN! What happened?!" 

"Um, I was sparring with Goten and…um…" he cast a nervous glance to Videl, not really knowing how to phrase the next sentence. 

"She attacked me thinking that-" 

"SHE ATTACKED YOU?!" 

Chi-Chi spun around glaring at the girl who was sweating profusely. First, she kneed the most powerful being on the planet which ended up in injury to herself, and now she was on the wrong side of a former Budokai finalist. This was definitely NOT a good day. 

"YOU ATTACKED MY SON!?" 

"I-I-I…" started Videl. 

"Mom! No! It's not like that! She thought I was attacking Goten and attacked me in his defense!!" 

"Oh, that's so sweet!" 

"………." Continued Videl. That had to be one of the fastest mood swings she'd ever seen. 

"How did you get hurt though? DON'T TELL ME GOHAN HURT YOU!!" 

"AH! No! I hurt myself hitting him! He did nothing!!" Videl sputtered out. Chi-Chi didn't listen, however, and was already facing her cowering son. 

"Why didn't you dodge?!" 

"I was surprised!!" 

"How fast can she be, she's just a human!!" 

"Hey!" came Videl's indignant response to the comment. 

"Mom!! Don't say that! She'll think I'm _not_ human…" stressing out the not part. 

"Still you could have been more alert!!" 

"She's fast!! She really did catch me off guard!" 

Videl felt her pride elevate a notch or two by the comment. The strongest being on the planet admitting she caught him off guard? She took it as a compliment, of course. "Ma'am, really! It's not his fault! I shouldn't have rushed in the first place!" 

"Don't say that dear, you were just worried about Goten. By the way, who are you?" 

Videl and Gohan fought the urge to face fault. Videl was about to answer when Goten came flying down with the large first aid case. Chi-Chi then quickly assessed the damage confirming her suspicion that it was fractured. Not much though and would heal quickly on its own seeing how Videl was a martial artist. Bandaging it securely, Chi-Chi offered to have Gohan take Videl home. 

"It's alright, ma'am. I can get home myself, thank you for all the trouble." 

"Call me Chi-Chi and why don't you stay for lunch?" 

"Ah, I troubled you enough already, I can't possi-" 

"Onee-chan! Pleassssssssseeee?" Goten pleaded, giving her the patented Son pout. 

Videl didn't stand a chance. 

* * *

"So YOU'RE Vivi? The one Goten and Trunks were being so hush-hush about?" Chi-Chi cried as she and Videl set up the table. Chi-Chi had protested but Videl insisted she helped, not to mention Chi-Chi did such a good job with Videl's knee that she could walk on it save for the slight limping. 

"Um, yes. I'm very sorry for not introducing myself earlier. It's highly un-polite of me…" 

"Nonsense! It is a bit weird to have a lady your age playing with the boys but I'm glad to see what a fine young woman you are!" 

"Thank you, Chi-Chi, that's means a lot to me…" Videl smiled. 

"So where do you live?" 

"Satan City," came her reply before she could stop herself. Oops. 

"There's a city named after that buffoon?!" Chi-Chi cried. Videl flinched slightly. 

"Um yes, it used to be Orange Star City." 

"Oh! My, isn't that far away from here?!" 

"I manage," Videl replied cryptically. 

After they finished setting up the table, Chi-Chi called for the boys who came in before she even finished her sentence. Gohan and Goten then proceeded to inhale the food by their mouths. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at Videl's seemingly calm behavior regarding the inhuman scene before her. It was like she was used to see Saiyans eat… how peculiar…. 

Videl took a bite out of the pork roast and her eyes widened. "This is delicious, Chi-Chi! I never tasted anything this good!" she exclaimed before deftly picking up more from the frenzy. 

"Why, thank you Vivi!" Chi-Chi happily replied 

'She would make such a good daughter-in-law…. Hey, I think I like that idea…' 

It wasn't long before images of grandchildren swam in her head as she darted her eyes between the unsuspecting Gohan and Videl. 

Oh yes. Son Chi-Chi really liked the idea. 

* * *

"No really! I can manage on my own!" Videl was trying to convince Chi-Chi that she could get home on her own but Chi-Chi wouldn't have it. 

"How? Let Gohan fly you home at least!" 

"I can fly on my own, really!!" She said at last, demonstrating as she floated a few feet off the ground. Gohan raised his eyebrows in surprise as Chi-Chi waved her hand dismissively. 

"It's better if you didn't move at all! Have Gohan carry you or something!" 

'Yes, all you need is some alone time with Gohan…' Chi-Chi thought wickedly. 

"Um, maybe I can take…Nimbus?" Videl uncertainly suggested. Gohan and Chi-Chi stared at her. How did she know about Nimbus? And can she really ride on Nimbus?? 

"Uh… I guess…" came Chi-Chi's reply, too surprised to think further. Goten broke the silence as he shouted for the small cloud. In seconds the yellow cloud appeared, ready for its duty. 

"Nice to see you again, Nimbus!" Videl said as she patted the yellow cloud. Gohan and Chi-Chi stared. 

"Be careful, nee-san!!" Goten said as he hugged Videl tightly before she floated on to the cloud and settled down into a comfortable position. Gohan and Chi-Chi stared. 

"Thank you for everything Chi-Chi. I'm sorry for all the trouble." 

"…don't mention it," said Gohan and Chi-Chi together before staring once again. Videl noticed their looks. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled by their expressions. 

"Oh, it's nothing dear, it's just that not many people can ride Nimbus." 

"And we're a bit surprised you know about it," Gohan added. 

"Not many people can ride Nimbus?" 

"Yeah, only the pure of heart and get on," Chi-Chi answered. 

Videl blinked for a few seconds before an odd expression settled on her face. Pure of heart? With all the demons inside, she hardly thought she fit into that category. The Sons felt her disturbance and quickly snapped her out of it. 

"Don't think too much about it, Vivi. Be careful! Why don't Gohan escort you anyway?" 

"It's okay Chi-Chi, I've caused enough trouble as it is. Good-bye Goten!!" 

"Bye, onee-chan!" 

"Bye Chi-Chi, Gohan! Thank you for everything!" she called out before speeding off on the small cloud. 

"Wow…" Gohan said as he watched the yellow speck disappear. Chi-Chi took it as a good sign and nudged her oldest son in the ribs. 

"Beautiful girl isn't she? Strong and nice too, wouldn't she make a perfect wife?" 

Gohan sputtered few moments before answering, his face a burning red. "MOM!! We just met for Dende's sake!!" 

"There are things like love at first sight!" 

"MOM!!" 

Chi-Chi laughed. "You're so gullible you know that Gohan?" 

Gohan grumbled under his breath as the small family went in. 

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry that was so long, I was too lazy to split it up into chapters (maybe I'll do that later). Well, I know I should be sticking to Predator & Prey but again I had to get this story's idea out from my head. This will be a G/V fic but I'll be focusing more on Videl.   
I'm also going with the MANGA of DBZ so ages and some things might be different from the anime (also Videl is much smarter than in the anime) . This fic is also written in defense of Mr. Satan, he's really an under appreciated character who really isn't that bad! 

The reason I'm putting this out without consulting my beta reader or editing it into chapters is that I really want to know if I should continue. 

So…. Should I? Review and thanks for reading (through all 24 pages of text ^^;;;).   



	2. Carnival Day

Veritas 

Chapter 2 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer : Not mine. 

**Last Revised : 4/29/03**

* * *

"Aw, I _knew_ I forgot something!! Nimbus, stop a moment!" 

The small yellow cloud complied and screeched to a stop, almost sending its passenger right off from the inertia. Videl had to flail her arms as if doing some complex ki blast maneuver but managed to stay on. Huffing a bit, Videl sat there, contemplating what to do. 

'I totally forgot I was going to bring Goten and Trunks to the carnival today…. We can still go but it's going to be weird if I show up for Goten again…. Well, it's not like my knee is in good condition to chase after two demi-Saiyans in public…' 

The carnival was held right out of Satan City, staying for a few days. Tomorrow would be the last day before they pack up and continue their tour. Videl always wanted to go to a carnival and see the acrobatic shows, taste the genuine cotton candies, win stuffed animals (well, hey, the stuffed animals were too cute to resist), maybe get a ride on a dinosaur or two. She's sure Goten and Trunks haven't been to one; from the looks of it the Briefs hardly go out anywhere resembling a carnival and Videl knew for a fact Goten never been away from his home save to West City. 

When she heard about the carnival, surprisingly her first thought was to tell her father. Apparently the little girl she used to be was still some where in there. The little girl that would find or hear anything interesting then go to the first person she knew would listen. Daddy. Always daddy dearest. 

Then she remembered daddy dearest had gone off for a week at some tropical island for a commercial shooting. 

"Ugh, maybe tomorrow then… alright, Nimbus! Let's go!!" 

Grappling on to Nimbus's soft mass, Videl sped on home. 

* * *

"So, Goten, how exactly did you meet her?" The brothers were resting by the lake. Well, more specific, Gohan was laying down on the grass while Goten used his raised legs as a punching bag. 

"Vivi onee-chan?" 

"Who else? Ouch! Not too hard, Goten!" Goten giggled and softened his blows and kicks. 

"I was trying to catch Mr. Green and I sorta hit her with the net!"   
  
"How?" 

"She was sleeping and I didn't see her!" 

"Ah, I see. Keep an eye on your left roundhouse, Goten. Your center is a bit off." 

"Okay, nii-chan!" 

"So what did you two do after that?" 

"That's a secret!" 

"_Another_ secret? Come on Goten, why does she have so many secrets? Do you even know where she's from?" 

"Nope!" 

"Her full name?" 

"Nope!" 

"Her back ground?" 

"Nope!" 

"……….." 

"Nope!" 

"I didn't say anything, Goten." 

"I know." 

"For a five year old you sure are annoying…" 

"Nope!" 

Pushing himself up in a fluid motion, Gohan tackled his younger brother to the ground. Then with the ferocity a true Saiyan would be proud of, he launched a tickle attack too fast for the normal eye. The peels of laughter echoed through the mountains and for a single moment in time, all was well with the world. 

* * *

"_You've got 3 messages."_

After pressing the play button on her answering machine, Videl limped to her closet to find more comfortable clothes. 

Beep. "_Hey, Videl? Hello? Are you there? Ah never mind, it's me Erasa, and I'm wondering if you want to go shopping tomorrow. There's like this new super cool sale for the CUTETEST outfits really! Call me if you want to go, 'kay? Ciao!_" 

Pulling out an over sized white T-shirt and purple drawstring shorts she made her way to the queen-sized bed and sat down on it already taking her clothes off. 

Beep. "_Videl! It's Erasa again and ignore my last message. I got to go with my mom to this stupid family outing of hers. Hmph, well, I'll be back Sunday evening so again, ciao!_" 

"Not going to be so stupid once your mother is gone…" Videl whispered lightly after some difficulty getting her spandex shorts off and the drawstring shorts on. 

Beep. "_Hello sweet pea! Daddy's just calling in and daddy just wants to know what you would like from Tori Tori Island! Huh? What? Okay, okay! Ahem, well, honey, daddy got to go so just call me back and leave a message with Miss Jeanie on what you would like, okay? Bye!"_

Tossing her previous clothes into a basket Videl went over to the telephone and picked it up. Pausing a second, she took the time to ponder what she would like to ask for _this_ time. Her father always took the time to call her at least once when he goes on trips that took more than a few days. It's a sweet gesture and Videl would sometimes look forward for those calls. 

Now if he could just call in one day and tell her everything about the Cell games. 

Hah. 

She would love to see the look on his face when he finds out his daughter knows _more _about the games than _he_ does. 

She could imagine it now… it's alright daddy, if you have any questions on what happened then just ask me! In fact, I met the boy who defeated Cell and I trained under Piccolo Daimao! Isn't it _great_? 

Pressing the speed dial, Videl waited a few moments before a rather soprano voice reached her ears. Miss Jeanie was her father's current secretary; a tall blond that reminded Videl of Erasa. A bit ditzy but more than makes it up with a good heart. 

"Hello? Miss Jeanie?" 

"Ah, Videl! How are you, pumpkin?" 

"Fine, thanks. Dad called me as usual…" 

"I see, I see, so what will it be this time?" 

"Where are you? Oh yeah, Tori Tori, right?" 

"Correct." 

"Anything special there?" 

"Hmmmm, it's not really a big island, but it does have some cute trinkets." 

"Trinkets? Naw, I got a ton of those already…" 

"What then, sweetie?" 

"Hmm…. Any traditional weapons?" 

"Ah, yes, for your collection right?" 

"Yep."   
  
"I'll go ask some of the natives for you, how's that? Then I'll send over a picture to see if you like it or not." 

"That's wonderful, Miss Jeanie. Thank you!" 

"Your welcome, Videl! Have a nice weekend!" 

"Say 'hi' for me to dad! Bye!" 

"I will! Bye!" 

Click. 

Videl grinned at the thought of adding yet another work of art to her collection. Two rooms next to hers housed the vast collections of 'Videl's Cache'. Everything from traditional weapons to her most prized possessions that consisted of martial arts trophies and her mother's memories; all either stacked on shelves, hung on walls or displayed behind glass. 

In fact the room was voted as the 'viewer favorite' on the Satan Summer Special. Videl herself wasn't so happy about TV crews among her precious stuff but her father insisted it was good for the publicity. So yet again she gave in to her father's wishes and stood back as her mother's photo album got broadcasted to the world. She had been so angry then, almost lashing out at a crew member when they roughly browsed through the old album. 

Her mother's photos belonged to her! Only she should see it! Why does the world have to see a dead woman's pictures anyway? Her mother's memory belonged to her!   
  
Mr. Satan eventually scolded her for her 'rude' behavior and Videl was forced to stay in her room for the rest of the filming. To explain the lack of face time for Videl, the narration later said that Videl went to a friend's house to play. 

Since then, Videl avoided any TV crews including reporters; the image of them flipping through her mother's photo album carelessly still fresh in her mind. Ratings are everything, gossips are everything, celebrities are everything. Just because a child is the daughter of the most famous man in the world doesn't mean they could go through her private collection and disrespect the memories of her deceased mother! 

Sighing heavily Videl closed her eyes. Then jumped right back up. 

Rushing to her pile of clothes she franticly shook them out. Nothing. Oh no. 

Her wallet…. Where was her wallet?? 

She normally wouldn't bring the precious wallet along but this time she was planning to spend quite a bit at the carnival. It was her mother's and she would go insane if it was lost. Not to mention her personal IDs were all in there. 

Where could it have- 

"CRAP!!" 

Her attack on Gohan. 

* * *

The two blurs crashed against each other to break apart again as suddenly. One significantly smaller than the other landed more roughly but was able to jump out of harms way as the larger blur dived to where it landed. Goten gritted his teeth as he rebounded off a tree--smashing its trunk in--to blast towards his brother. Gohan saw the move and spun around smoothly, letting Goten rush right past him to collide head-on into another tree. Gohan landed down and single handedly lifted the heavy tree off his little brother. 

"Goten, you alright?" 

"Uh… no fair nii-chan!! You're always faster than me!" came Goten's voice from the pile of leaves. A cute head soon popped out with a full blown pout drawn on it. 

Gohan chuckled and picked Goten up. "You're already way stronger than when I was your age, Goten. You're already very good!" 

"Really, nii-chan??" 

"Really." 

"Yay!!" 

Gohan ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. As he looked down, his keen eyes spotted a small, black, rectangular object on the grass a few meters from the them 

'Hm? What's that?' 

* * *

She was almost flying blind as she pushed herself to the limit. Videl blasted desperately to the mountain area, homing in on the generous amount of ki both Goten and Gohan were emitting. She couldn't imagine what it'll be like if they found out she was Mr. Satan's daughter. That she was the daughter of the man who lied. That she herself lied to them. 

No. No. No. It mustn't happen. Goten. Oh what would Goten think? 

And Gohan. 

And Chi-Chi. 

Letting out a hoarse cry she doubled her efforts, her eyes watering from the speed. 

* * *

"What's that, Goten?" Gohan said as he lifted a finger at the small object. 

Goten followed his line of sight and cocked his head before bounding over, Gohan following casually behind. Before Goten got a closer look he suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky. Gohan had already directed his attention skywards a few seconds before Goten and was slightly frowning. 

"That's Vivi nee-chan…" 

"She seems to be in panic… wonder what's wrong…" 

'That's quite a ki reading she's putting out… still way below the others but quite impressive none-the-less…. Who _is_ she?' 

"Hey, nii-chan! I think it's a wallet!" 

Looking over to his brother, Gohan eyed the small wallet in the little boy's fist. 

"Wonder who that belongs to…" 

* * *

There! There they are!! 

……..NO!! 

NO! NO!! They got my wallet! NO NO NO- 

"NO!!!!" 

* * *

Momentarily forgetting Videl, Gohan walked over to Goten. Goten handed over the black leather wallet over to his brother dutifully, his eyes curious. 

"Open it nii-chan!!" 

"I don't know Goten… it's not polite…" 

"But…but--!" 

"Well, okay. We would have to opened it anyway to see who it belongs to--" 

"NO!!!!" 

Gohan had already opened the wallet but failed to look just before he heard the shout and felt the ki. Snapping his head up, he found himself once again getting a glimpse of blue eyes and black hair before the slight pain of impact. Videl virtually made a kamikaze maneuver, diving straight for the wallet ignoring all else, including the current holder of her aforementioned wallet. 

Her arms clamped around Gohan's right arm which was holding her wallet as the forward momentum caused her legs to hook around his neck. The impact was strong enough to topple Gohan over and they both went down in a tangle of limbs. The pain was instantaneous but Videl ignored it, just relieved to see the wallet safe in her hands. 

"Nee-chan?!" 

"Vivi?!" 

Okay, so she shouldn't be relieved just yet. 

Smilingly nervously up at the two Son brothers, Videl managed to find her voice. 

"Um, hi? Again?" 

* * *

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing!?" 

Videl bowed her head at the older woman's tone. Once again she found herself back on the Son's couch as Chi-Chi inspected her knee. And her arm. And her hip. She took the fall pretty well considering she fell on a half-Saiyan while diving straight from the sky at suicide velocity. 

"I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi…" 

"For a wallet! Honestly!" Chi-Chi sighed as she wrapped the cloth around Videl's badly bruised arm after applying some traditional herbs. Videl bit her lip, remembering Gohan's suspicious gaze as he scrutinized the wallet that was clutched tightly in her white-knuckled grip. She had started stuttering for an excuse as Gohan remained quiet. Then without a word he gathered her up and flew them home. 

Videl glanced down to the worn wallet in her lap. 'I'm sorry mom… but I'll need to use your memory… forgive me…' 

"I was really desperate…I…I don't know what I'll do without it…" 

Chi-Chi stopped her motion and turned her gaze to the girl. The tone of her voice was just heartbreaking. "…the wallet?" 

"It was my mother's. She…she…she died when I was very young." 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Vivi…" 

Videl gave Chi-Chi a sad smile. Her emotions were no lie though, whenever she thought about her mother she would find herself reliving the pain. 

"It's okay… it's just that this wallet is just one of the few things I really have left of her, I get--paranoid, you might say, if I even see someone else touch it…" 

That was true too. Videl would break into a fit if anyone was to touch the wallet, even her father. Chi-Chi placed a supporting hand on Videl's shoulder. 

"It's okay Vivi... it's okay…just let it all out…" 

"Wha--…?" What did Chi-Chi mean? Videl gazed questionably at the woman before raising a shaking hand to her cheek. 

Wet. Her cheek was wet. 

Tears. 

"Oh, gosh," Videl hastily wiped them off, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me. Geeze, I'm past this already--I'm… past….this…" 

Videl missed her mother. 

Oh Kami, she missed her so much. 

She remembered as clear as day when she would lift her short arms up to the vanilla scented woman. Her mother would spin her around, hugging, kissing, laughing. So alive. So wonderful, there, loving…. 

And in the fields of endless bloom they would spin and spin   
Mother and daughter   
love unhindered by time 

Her mother would sing and Videl would listen 

_You will never leave me, right Mama?_

_Right?_

_The messenger came bearing the news._

_Mama was gone. Leaving her._

_Gone._

It was a minute later that Videl realized her tears were being soaked up by a bright yellow scarf and that her head was buried securely on the shoulders of Son Chi-Chi. Shushing her lightly, Chi-Chi comforted the young girl like she was her own. Rocking gently she stroked Videl's soft hair, waiting patiently for the girl to stop shaking. 

Videl was one of those that cried softly. An occasional sniff, the shuddering of breath, the slight shaking of shoulders, and the free-flow of her tears was all she let out. Videl welcomed the warmth desperately as she clutched her fingers on Chi-Chi's dress. It had been so long, too long, since she felt the warmth of a mother's embrace. 

"I… miss her so much--so much--so much that it hurts…" 

"Shhh, I know, just let it all out…" 

"Why did she have to die? Why--?" 

Unbeknownst to them, Gohan stood silently at the kitchen archway. His eyes clouded over with an incomprehensible expression. 

* * *

"I'm--so--.... I'm so sorry about your dress, Chi-Chi!" Videl blurted out, her face red and down turned. 

A rather large patch on Chi-Chi's scarf was stained with her dried tears and other fluids including saliva. Videl felt like dying. She had sobbed like a little girl on the wife of Son Goku who was the mother of Son Gohan! The humiliation was worse than when she accidentally slipped on Piccolo's cape when he was meditating and face planted herself on the ground. Okay… maybe not as humiliating as _that_. 

Chi-Chi chuckled lightly, "There, there. There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Now, don't you feel better after that?" Videl looked up a moment before slowly smiling. 

"I actually do….it's been years since I last had a good cry. But still--I really can't believe I ruined your dress…" 

"Nonsense, dear! Now see if you can get up." 

Videl slowly got up with the help of Chi-Chi and took a few steps. Ow. Ow. Ow. 

"Great… no carnival for me…" Videl muttered. 

"Carnival?" Wow, Chi-Chi had good hearing. 

Videl laughed timidly. "Yeah, there is this carnival and tomorrow's the last day it'll be here. I was planning to surprise Goten and Trunks." 

"Oh, how sweet of you!!" 

"But now…" Videl gestured at her beaten body wearily. Chi-Chi frowned and placed her hands on her hips, seemingly in thought. Then she brightened. 

"I know! Senzu beans!" 

"Senzu…?" Where had she heard of those…. 

"There are these magical beans that can heal all your wounds! It might be too late to go today but you can still go tomorrow with the boys! Hold on, I'll go ask Gohan." Chi-Chi dashed outside. 

Videl wanted to protest but couldn't help feeling excited at the thought of both still being able to go to the carnival and actually getting the chance to see the healing powers of a Senzu bean first-hand. She didn't get the chance to dwell on it long before Chi-Chi came back in with Gohan and Goten. Gohan shot her an unreadable expression before going upstairs to retrieve his stash of beans. Videl blinked; what was that look about? 

"Nee-chan!! Did mommy kiss your hurts all better?" Goten asked, gaining her attention by lightly tugging on her shirt. Videl beamed down at the boy before turning her gaze to meet Chi-Chi's. 

"Nope, but she did even more than that…." Videl softly said, her eyes portraying the gratitude, respect and affection for the former fighter. "She made me feel better than I had in years." Chi-Chi smiled warmly back, already firmly believing the idea of Videl as her daughter. Daughter-in-law. Same thing. 

'Now to plan ahead and get it all on paper…. Grandchildren!!!' It hadn't once occurred to her that her son and Videl were still 15 year olds.   
Well, it wouldn't hurt to start trying now…. 

"Here. Eat this." 

Gohan's voice broke though the comfortable silence as he dropped the bean onto Videl's open palm. Fingering he bean between her thumb and fore-finger she examined the bean. Doesn't look like anything special…. Popping it in her mouth she chewed and swallowed. 

She did not expect the effects to be instant. 

Videl gasped as the scraps and pain vanished in a second. Taking off the bandage of her arms and knee she found the skin creamy and unblemished by any bruise or scar. 

"Wow!" she exclaimed. What if they could mass produce these beans? They could save so many lives! But then…. What if bad guys get hold of them? No… it was best that these beans stayed a secret and only available to the ones she knew the earth could trust. 

"You're all better, nee-chan!" Goten cried as he launched himself into Videl's arms. Videl laughed and spun the giggling demi-Saiyan around before putting him back on the floor. 

"Thank you so much!!" Videl bowed deeply to Chi-Chi and Gohan. She seemed to be doing that a lot that day….. 

"I've really, REALLY, troubled you all enough for one day. I should be leaving." 

"Aw, nee-chan, you hafta go?" Videl kneeled down and whispered to Goten, not expecting Gohan to hear her every word. 

"Goten, I want to you get Trunks and meet me at the lake tomorrow at one 'o clock, okay? Remember what one 'o clock looks like?" 

"The short hand at one and the long hand at twelve!" 

"You're such a smart boy Goten! Okay? Promise me? I'm going to give you a surprise!" 

"A surprise! Wow! What is it nee-san?!?" 

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Videl smirked. She lightly ruffled the boy's gravity defying hair and stood up. 

"I'll be going now, I really can't thank you all enough for putting up with me." 

"Remember Vivi, if you ever need anything…." Chi-Chi started as they followed Videl out the front door. Videl stopped in her tracks before spinning around and surprising the woman with a full hug. 

"Thank you so much Chi-Chi…you showed compassion to me on the first day we meet… I really can't express how grateful I am. And how lucky Goten and Gohan have you as their mother…" Videl whispered before letting go and giving Chi-Chi a bright smile. Chi-Chi was taken over by the gesture and words so she just smiled back, squeezing Videl's hand lightly before releasing it. Videl turned her attention away from Chi-Chi to the young teen beside her. 

"I'm so sorry about everything today, and thank you for, um, carrying me all the way here…" Videl said uneasily. She just couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye. He must have suspected her behavior earlier…. 

"It's alright, really. See you again….Vivi." 'If that's your real name…' 

"Bye, and again thank you." 'Yep, he suspects something…. I'll have to be more careful next time…' 

Videl floated a few feet off the ground before blasting full speed home. Her thoughts swirling with different emotions. 

Was it wise that she get attached to the Sons? 

Wouldn't it be harder to tell the truth in fear of them rejecting her? 

Could she bare the pain if they did? 

Pushing the thoughts far away, Videl concentrated on getting home quickly.   


* * *

Chi-Chi immediately called Bulma afterwards and updated her on the news about Vivi and her surprise for Goten and Trunks. "Why, that girl really is something if she's actually willing to bring both the boys out in public!" 

"I know, Bulma. But I think someone should go along just in case. We don't know if Vivi knows about the boys' heritage…" 

"You're right. Why not let Gohan go along?" 

"Vivi wanted to go with just her and the boys-" 

"I mean without her knowing it. It'll be good practice getting Gohan out in the crowds too." 

"……that doesn't sound too bad…" 

"Of course it doesn't because it isn't!" 

"And to tell you the truth we can know more about her. I honestly want to know more than her name and where she came from. We don't even know where she learned how to fly! Well, Goten said he learned from Piccolo so maybe Goten taught it to Vivi..." 

"I'm already surprised the girl didn't faint the moment Goten started floating. And I remember Gohan saying something about Goten telling stories about us, right?" 

"Now that you said it, yeah, he did mention it. You think she knows more about us than she lets on?" 

"It's a possibility. You think we can trust her? Apparently she hasn't gone to the reporters or anything yet…" 

"….we can trust her. I feel it in my heart." 

"Are you sure that feeling isn't just because you think she would give you grandchildren?" 

"Bulma! That's different! Seriously, I feel we can trust the girl…" 

"If you say so, Chi-Chi…." 

* * *

"So I tag along without them knowing? Mom! That's spying!" Gohan hadn't exactly warmed up to the idea of spying on Goten and his friends. Sure, he was curious as hell who the girl was but…. 

"No excuses Gohan! She wouldn't know! She'll be here in an hour so prepare yourself… hmm… maybe some dress pants and…" 

"But…. Goten and Trunks can take care of themse--" 

"It's her I'm worried about! If anything happens you can restrain your brother and Trunks." 

"Then why don't I just tell them I'll be going along?" 

Chi-Chi sighed as if she was talking to the village idiot. A very powerful and academically sound village idiot. But an idiot none the less. Chi-Chi also preferred that Gohan really spend time with Videl but after yesterday, well, she thought it best for 'Vivi' if her original plans were intact. She seemed to have enough stress the previous day with all the injuries and being reminded of her mother. 

"Gohan, she was planning to go with just the boys. And she just met you! You'll ruin they're fun!" 

"Ouch, mom." 

"Not like that, dear. It'll just be awkward since you hurt her twice-" 

"Um… she's the one that hit me…" 

"No excuses." 

"Yes, mom." 

"Now, you're going to keep an eye on them understand?" 

"But-" 

"_Understand_, Son Gohan?" not even the deaf could miss out how she emphasized 'understand' with the promise of pain and punishment. 

"Yes, mom." 

"That's a good boy." 

* * *

Carnival day! 

She had got up at five as usual but couldn't meditate since she was so excited. It'll be her first time to anything like this. Amusement parks and entertainment centers, sure. But carnivals are like the genuine thing, shows and games uniquely their own!   
  
It was almost one and Videl launched her yellow copter in the air. When she was above the clouds, she jumped out and capsulized the machine before blasting straight for the lake. A few minutes into the flight, she soon felt the two bright kis of Goten and Trunks. Smiling lightly she began her descent. 

* * *

Goten and Trunks jumped off the large boulder as Videl flashed her ki twice rapidly, their personal call one might say. "Nee-chan's here!" Goten squealed, his eyes scanning the skies. 

"Wonder what she's going to surprise us with…" Trunks said as he lazily folded his arms. A few seconds later a speck grew larger and larger before it solidified into a form. Landing smoothly in front of the eager boys, Videl smirked. 

"What is it nee-chan?! Whatisitwhatisitwhatis-" 

"Calm down, Goten!! I'll tell you!" 

"Hurry up, nee-chan!" 

"Okay! Okay!" 

Neither unseen nor felt by the trio, a certain teenage demi-Saiyan watched from afar. Gohan crouched in a thick tree just close enough to see and listen to everything. Dressed in black dress pants and a white button down shirt he patiently waited for them to leave so he could follow. His eyes focus on the girl just as she landed, noting the clothes she wore. Videl's hair wasn't in her usual double pig-tails but in a single high pony-tail (though Gohan just met her yesterday so he paid no attention to this detail), she had on a large light grey T-shirt, oversized jeans, and boots like the ones she always wore but black in color. Tied around her petite waist was a dark blue overall. Slung over her back was a backpack. Probably for the toys or souvenirs… 

"So, are we ready?" Videl gleefully asked. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then back to her with twin expressions of confusion. 

"Ready for what?" they both questioned in unison. 

"For the…." She paused for dramatic effect, watching them lean closer, "…CARNIVAL!!" 

The two boys' eyes lit up immediately and they whispered excitedly to each other. "The carnival! Wow! I've never been to one before!" 

"Me either, Trunks! This is gonna be fun!!" 

"Come on then! Just follow me!! But before that…" Videl then leaned in close to Goten and Trunks with a menacing look on her face. "No flying, super strength, ki blasts or fighting there. You got it, misters?" The two demi-Saiyans gulped audibly. She sure looks a lot like their respective mothers when she's glaring… 

"Good. Now, let's go!" 

Gohan watched as the trio blasted off. He waited till about a mile separated them before following, conscious to cloak his ki. Not before long he got visuals on them and proceeded to fly above the unsuspecting three. 

"Hm?" 

"What is it, nee-chan?" 

Videl craned her neck upwards behind them. Strange…. She thought she felt something…. But then, who would be up _there_ with them? 

"Nothing, I thought I felt something…" 

Gohan poked his head out from the thick clouds below. He hadn't expected the girl to be able to sense his ki. Yes, he _was_ masking it quite sloppily since he didn't think the three would be _that_ good in ki detection. But still… he had underestimated them, her. Good thing he had saw Videl tense up before diving right pass them to the clouds below. He made a mental note to be more careful as he stealthily followed. 

* * *

Finding a deserted area near enough to the large carnival, Videl, Goten, and Trunks landed. Videl quickly pulled out a black base-ball cap and securely fastened it to her head, pulling her pony tail through the back loop. She had to be careful going out in public and so near Satan City. It'll be a disaster if anyone recognized her…. 

"Come on then! Let's have fun!" she exclaimed, sprinting towards the loud sounds and smells of the carnival. Goten and Trunks ran after her, laughing all the way. Eventually it ended up as a race and the three kicked up enough dust to make it seem like a miniature sand-storm. The teller at the front booth almost screamed when the sand-storm approached the entrance at high speeds. He _did_ eventually scream when a teenage girl and two boys popped up right in his face. 

"I win!" Videl announced triumphantly, slightly winded at the run. 

"Nee-chan, you cheated! You had a head start!!" both Goten and Trunks pouted. Videl teasingly stuck her tongue out at them before turning her attention to the petrified teller. 

"3 tickets please!" 

The teller gaped at her before stammering, "Ah, yes, um, that would be 30 zeni, miss…" where the heck did these kids come from? 

Videl handed over the money from her now free of any identifying items wallet then proceeded to scamper after the two boys that ran in before she finished paying. The teller shook his head to clear it. Man, maybe the afternoon sun was getting to him… 

"One ticket, please." He looked up to see a youth standing there. 

"Just one?" 

"Just one," Gohan repeated, making sure he still had his lock on Goten's ki. 

* * *

"Let's go there!" 

"No, there!" 

"I wanna ride that one!" 

"Nee-chan, can I try that?" 

"Wow, look at this!" 

"That one! That one! I wanna ride that next!" 

"This one first!" 

"Hey, what's that?" 

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry!" 

"Yeah, we want candy!!" 

Videl literally felt her head spin as the two boys grabbed each hand and started darting in different directions. If she was any normal human her arms might have been torn off and carried away without them noticing any difference. 

"Calm down!!" She hissed as she gave a sharp tug, sending the duo slamming into each other in front of her. 

"Listen up. We're going to try all of the rides-" 

"Yay!" 

"-and play all of the games-" 

"Weeee!" 

"-and see all the shows-" 

"Alright!" 

"-eat all the food." 

"COOL!!" 

"I didn't mean that literally, I meant we would try all the food, not really finished them all." 

"Aw…." 

"Anyway," Videl pulled out a map of the carnival, "We're going to do this in an ORDERLY fashion. Starting from the lower west corner of the carnival and working our way up here…" her fingers traced the route on the map as the boys nodded their heads enthusiastically, "…and eventually finish up here. Back at the entrance. With my calculations we'll be done by seven which will be the perfect time for you two to be going home, after the fireworks of course." She folded up the map and stuck it back in her backpack. "You got that men!?" she barked like a drill sergeant, smirking as the boys straightened themselves at full attention. They are so adorable when they aren't attempting to make her grow old in two seconds. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Goten and Trunks replied, fully in the spirit. 

"Good! Now let's get on with our mission!" 

Gohan had to stifle his laughter after watching the whole exchange. Boy, that Vivi sure can handle the demonic duo. If it was just Goten or Trunks it would be no problem, but when they're together…. Gohan shuddered. He eyed the group as they noisily made their way to the first booth. 

ONE BALL THREE PINS! HIT THEM ALL DOWN AND WIN A PRIZE!! 

Videl eyed the large stuffed tiger. Hmmm, 3 wins to trade for a larger prize…. She then eyed the smaller versions of the tiger. Maybe she should just get more prizes than just one big one….   
  
After all she was going to donate most of the day's winnings to the local orphanage; after Goten and Trunks pick their share of course. Stepping up to the booth, she placed 3 zeni on the table. 

"Three balls for three games." She confidently said as she lifted Goten and Trunks on the counter, giving them the bean filled balls. The booth keeper just chuckled, it's so cute when little kids try to hit down the pins. The pins were weighted on the bottom; even if they managed to hit them it would take a man's strength to knock them down. 

"Now remember….throw it gently…." Videl warned as the two boys pulled their hands back. Goten and Trunks gave her duplicate smiles. She didn't like that. "Gently….gently…." she continued as the booth keeper stared questionably at her. 

Then something whizzed by him before two loud THWACKs followed immediately by two CRACKs were heard. His jaw dropped. The area around them became eerily silent as passer-bys also stopped to stare. 

"Yay! We won!" and "I hit it!" coming from the two demi-Saiyans were the only sounds heard. 

Apparently the kids hit the pins, in process also shattering them. The bean ball however was no where to be seen… maybe it went out the two smoking holes behind the shattered pins. The booth keeper dimly heard the girl hiss, "I said _gently_ dam-er dang it!" before slowly turning his eyes from the two ominous smoking holes in his booth. 

Videl laughed nervously as she quickly picked up the remaining bean ball and flung it absently at the last pins without even looking. The pins were violently knocked down while Videl grabbed three stuffed toys from the basket. Muttering a quick apology and smiling to the large crowd she grabbed the boys and ran off. 

"What did I say about controlling your strength?!" Videl yelled once they were alone (or so they thought, Gohan saw the whole thing and was then right around the corner of a tent beside them). Goten and Trunks giggled, not at all phased by Videl's livid face. 

"We're sorry, nee-chan!" 

"Yeah, we won't do it again!" 

"Remember, if you boys keep doing that we'll be kicked out! Worse even if we're told to pay the repairs!!" 

"My mom can pay them," Trunks snorted. 'So can my dad,' Videl sighed inwardly. 

"Besides," continued the little prince, "the human games here are too weak and easy for us!" 

"You Saiyans…." Videl muttered, "and to think the planet won't even be here without you…." 

Gohan's eyes widened. What did she just say? 

"Come on, and remember, KEEP YOUR STRENGHT DOWN. We mustn't attract attention, got it?" She said sternly. The boys just nodded rapidly, eager to continue on. She gave out an 'hmph' before leading the way from the alley between the booths. Gohan followed closely, his mind racing. 

She knows about the Saiyans…and it even seems she knows about Cell too. Goten must have told her everything.   
But then, what's her purpose?   
He knew she was hiding something with all the secrets she had.   
Why then won't she even tell Goten where she's exactly from?   
And yesterday with the wallet incident…. He had suspected her of trying to hide her identity… but after seeing her cry he wasn't so sure anymore. 

Holding his thoughts he decided to just concentrate on following the three. 

Afterwards, things went on fairly smoothly. Videl and the boys easily won whatever there was and were soon hefting bags of stuffed toys behind them. Goten was happily eating his _huge_ triple layered ice cream as he admired the balloons floating above him that were tied to his gi belt. Trunks sat next to him also eating away at two large double layered ice creams. Videl sat at the edge of the bench under the tree enjoying the spicy hot dog and cold soft drink in her hands. 

Yep. She knew she would enjoy the carnival. 

She _especially_ enjoyed the look of astonishment whenever the boys won at the more 'adult' booths. Throwing balls, darts, rings with scary accuracy and strength… she had to keep from laughing out loud when they successfully dunked a poor man in the water tank 10 consecutive times. She had pity on him after he seemed reluctant to crawl back on the small chair, even for air. 

Videl also felt pride whenever people would praise the boys. Women would come along and fawn over them too. The boys would enjoy the attention before the women became too physical to which Videl would hastily step forward.__

_ "I'm sorry, my brothers and I should be going."_ She had said before steering them away. She felt proud claiming to be their sister; she had always wanted siblings as strong and adorable as them. The boys didn't mind at all, in fact Goten and Trunks had skipped along side her grinning widely. It was easier to explain too, people actually believed she was their sister; her hair color was the same as Goten's and her eyes the same as Trunks, if not a deeper blue. 

The only glitch after the pin incident was the 'Prove Your Strength!' game. A large group of males from teenagers to middle-aged men had huddled around the game, wanting to prove their masculinity. Videl was going to go right past since it had no apparent prizes to be won but the boys had stopped her.__

_ "Hey, nee-chan what about that one?" Trunks pointed out at the large crowd surrounding something. Videl took one look 'Prove Your Strength!' sign on top and shook her head.___

_ "Just some silly game, we won't win anything."___

_ "Come on, nee-chan!!" Goten begged, giving her the puppy eyes that usually worked. Not this time though.___

_ "No, Goten. You both would most likely destroy the machine or something…."___

_ "How 'bout you then nee-chan?" Trunks suggested, he just wanted to see how strong some of the men were. Probably weaklings compared to them.___

_ "Me?" Videl stopped her stride and gazed over at the game. Hm… it might attract attention but she did have the urge to show off a bit…. Especially against the large group of testosterone filled men. It'll be hilarious seeing the looks on their faces when she beat them all….___

_ "Nahhhh, I already know I can wipe the floor with all of them," she snorted arrogantly before continuing past.___

_ "Prove it then, or are you afraid you'll get beaten by some guy, nee-chan?" Trunks teased, knowing well just which buttons to push. Goten simply grinned as Videl smoothly redirected her march towards the crowd without missing a step. After all, Videl Satan would never turn down a challenge.___

_ "Incredible!! 68 points!! Let's all give a hand for our current high score champion!!" the crowd clapped as a huge, muscled man bowed deeply. So far challenger after challenger had failed to beat his score. The money kept coming in and none out. If anyone was to beat him they would get back double what they bet. It helped a lot that the punching machine was rigged, cutting off almost half the points when a challenger came up and nearly doubling his own score. He shared a knowing smirk with the announcer. It's impossible to win _this_ game.___

_ "Is there anyone else daring enough to challenge our champion!? Come right up and place your bets! If you beat the score then you take home more!! Anyone? Anyone at all?!"___

_ "I challenge the champion."_

_ The crowd collectively 'oooh'-ed at Videl as she stepped up to the machine. Muscle man, or Mr. Power as he was known, almost laughed right out then. A puny little girl challenging him? Oh, it was too funny!!___

_ "Ah, it seems we have a challenger!! And she's a little girl!! What's your name, girl?" the announcer stuck the microphone in Videl's face, ignoring the scowl she had on from hearing him call her a girl like it was an insult.___

_ "Vivi." She curtly replied.___

_ "Her name is Vivi!! Let's all give her a hand shall we?" The crowd cheered good naturedly, but it was obvious they were trying not to laugh. After all, a girl like her was going to challenge a big man like Mr. Power?___

_ If possible, Videl's scowl deepened at the suppressed laughter of all the people around her. Goten and Trunks stood besides her glaring at the crowd while urging her on. She smiled evilly at them, knowing what she was going to do to shut the people up.___

_ "How much are you going to bet, Vivi?"_

_ Wordlessly, Videl threw all her 500 zeni on the table. The audience gasped and started talking loudly among themselves. The announcer and Mr. Power stared at the stack of cash. Was this girl nuts? Some where at the back, Gohan grinned.___

_ "Ahem, uh, it seems the girl bet 500 zeni!! That's more than any other challenger has put up before… um…well…are you sure about this girl?"___

_ "I'm sure. Now let's get on with it."___

_ "She's going with it! Wow, let's all give her a supporting hand anyway!"___

_ The crowd clapped again, murmuring on how foolish Videl was to waste her money. Videl heard the comments and smirked. Oh, she'll show them….___

_ Mr. Power stepped up to Videl and sneered down at her. "After you, little girl. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he mock bowed, earning laughter from the crowd.___

_ Videl remained calm, "Don't patronize me. Please, I insist you go first."___

_ Mr. Power frowned at her cold tone. The arrogant little bitch! Well, he'll show her…. He signaled to the announcer and smirked when he nodded back._

_ Stepping up to the punching machine(which was an older version of what would be used later in the Budokai) he pulled back his fist just as the announcer pushed some buttons under the podium he was standing behind. It was now set to triple his score, that'll give the crowd something to be amazed at.___

_ "Heeyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Mr. Power yelled before slamming his huge fist as hard as he could at the red cushion.___

_ "A NEW RECORD!! 93 points!! Absolutely amazing!!"___

_ The crowd cheered wildly, astounded by the display of strength. That poor foolish girl was going to lose all her money. Mr. Power flexed his muscles at the crowd before smirking at Videl who curiously just stood there unfazed. In fact she almost seemed…_bored.__

_ 'What the…?'___

_ "Is it my turn now?" She lazily asked. The announcer stared a moment before nodding and addressing the crowd.___

_ "It's now our challenger's turn!! Give her a hand!!"___

_ The crowd obliged, curious to see why the girl was so calm. Goten and Trunks were yelling at Videl to "Punch gently!!" mimicking her tone when she warned them at the first booth they were at. Videl stepped up to the punching machine and paced herself. Unseen by all, the announcer pressed all the buttons, making it so that she lost a third of her score. It would be a good laugh to see the girl embarrass herself badly._

_ Deciding to have fun, Videl raised her ki. Some people in the crowd yelped at the sudden gush of wind that blew, ruffling dresses and messing up hair. The grass beneath Videl started to rustle loudly as if being blasted with a high powered leaf blower. She closed her eyes then opened them, her focus reached as she pulled nearly all of her power out.___

_ Gathering her fists at her sides and then crouching down, she pulled back her right fist then let it fly forward too fast, save for three Saiyans, to see. It collided with its target with such force that the thick red cushion exploded clean off. Her fist continued and struck the 5 inch metal pressure detector behind it, denting it more than half way through. The machine beeped loudly as numbers flashed wildly on the reader while sparks flew under the announcer's podium. Soon it finally settled._

_ 499._

_ Even the score inhibitor had short-circuited, unable to stand the force._

_ The silence was deafening as Videl pulled back her fist from the smoking machine. She calmly walked over to the gawking announcer with Goten and Trunks cheering behind her.___

_ "I guess that's 500 zeni for me, right?"_

They quickly left after retrieving the prize money, almost rolling around in laughter. Videl smiled at the recent memory and finished her hot dog. 

Yeah. The carnival was such fun. 

* * *

Gohan wasn't having such a bad time either. He tagged along all the rides the girl, his brother and his brother's friend would go on. When they stopped to eat (which was frequently due to Goten and Trunks's Saiyan appetite) he himself would do so. He didn't play any of the games (even though he wanted to) for the fear of attracting attention to himself but did cheer silently whenever his brother or his friends won. 

He found himself thinking of Vivi as he watched her interact with the boys. She was sure… lively. Her temper reminded him of his mother, her cocky attitude a few times were reminisce of Vegeta. But frequently he would catch glimpses of a soft side like what he saw when he held her in his arms while talking about Goten. Her ice blue eyes would soften and a small upward tug at the corner of her lips would form whenever she watched the boys laugh and play. He also saw how the look would suddenly die away replaced by something he couldn't decipher before returning to her usual smirk. 

Curious. Curious indeed. 

He was now exiting the big orange-red striped tent, using his keen eyes to follow the red and blue balloons of Goten's through the thick crowd. He saw them sit down under a tree and proceeded to get out of sight but remain in ear-shot. 

"Wow!! Did you see how far that kid could _bend_??" Videl laughed as she sat down on the grass. Goten nodded fervently. 

"Uh huh! Uh huh!! Does it hurt? It looks like it hurt a lot!!" 

Trunks shuddered at the memory, "Of course it hurts, Goten! Why don't _you_ try bending the wrong way until your butt touches your back!" Goten immediately proceeded to drop his bags and attempt the stunt. 

"Goten, I don't think Trunks wanted you to actually do it," Videl said as she choked back laughter from the look of pain on Goten's face as he strained to bend his spine. 

"Nnnggghhhh, a bit…mooooorree…." Goten stressed as he succeeded in going so far as to have his toes brush up against his shoulder blades. Trunks was too busy snickering to have any say in the matter. Videl finally did burst out laughing as Goten ended up toppling sideways and rolled down the small hill. The small boy pouted and wobbled back up painfully to sit in Videl's lap as she ruffled his hair affectionately. Suddenly a loud beeping filled the silence. 

The blood drained from Videl's face. 

'What the-?' Gohan thought as he saw the girl shot straight up and run off while yelling, "STAY THERE! BATHROOM!!" at the confused boys. He quickly followed, blurring around the crowd as he tracked her to a deserted area. Hiding behind some barrels he found her holding her watch while looking around making sure no one was there. She pressed a button on it and started talking. He cursed that he was too far away to hear who was talking but was relieved to be able to hear her part of the conversation. 

"What is it chief?" 

Chief? 

"Now?? Where? How many? Can't you guys handle it yo- alright. Alright. I'll be right there…." 

Videl sighed heavily and started to pace around muttering out loud. "I can't leave them both here…. They'll definitely cause problems…. I can't bring them both either…. It'll be too hard to keep and eye on them…. I can't ask anyone too…. Mr. Piccolo?" 

Gohan did a double-take. She knows about Piccolo?? 

Videl shook her head, "No, I can't ask him for something as trivial as this…" 

She stopped her pacing, stared blankly, then groaned. 

"Lesser of the two evils then…" she muttered before running full speed back to where she left Goten and Trunks. Gohan followed. 

* * *

"I need you both to listen to me CAREFULLY, got that?" 

Goten and Trunks nodded, suddenly feeling scared at the serious look on Videl's face. Videl pointed a finger at Goten. "You, Goten, are going to stay right here. You'll have the important task of guarding our stuff, got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"If anyone gives you food, candy or asks you to go with them, refuse, got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"No fighting. If some one tries to hurt you please try your best not to fight back, got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"Now you," she pointed at Trunks who looked up eagerly, "are going to come with me. I'll explain on the way. Goten, just wait, we'll be back soon."   
Gohan watched as Videl and Trunks run off to feel their ki enter into the city. Torn between following or keeping an eye on his little brother, Gohan started to chew his lip. 

Blood won out in the end. Slumping down on the crate at the corner of a tent, Gohan kept an eye on his little brother who was marching under the tree like a soldier. 

* * *

"Where are we going, nee-chan?" Trunks asked as they landed on a tall building. Videl looked around, spotting the towering Satan National Bank immediately. 

"We, Trunks..." she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pack and put them on, "…are going to fight crime." 

"COOOOOOOOOLL!!!!" 

The two landed silently on the roof of Satan National Bank and quickly made their way down to the main lobby. Peering down from the railing on the fourth floor they could see everything below them. Around twenty hostages were tied up in front of the main elevator as six heavy armed men kept a tight watch. One man wearing a snappy black business suit waved a semi-auto around as he barked orders into a cell phone. Obviously the leader. 

"Where is my transportation, Chief?! I'll be sending out arms and legs soon if I'm forced to wait any longer!!" 

Videl and Trunks crouched down. "Trunks, we need to act fast but the main priority is the safety of the hostages." 

"Pri-or-?" 

"Priority; what's most important." 

"Oh!" 

"You'll try and distr-" 

"Why don't we just blow them up, nee-chan?" 

"We might hurt the hostages!" 

"No, like right now." 

Videl glanced up to see all the robbers huddle together. "Well, we'll just sneak down and-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as a bright ki ball cut her off to hit the huddled group dead on. The hostages screamed as the robbers got blasted into the air and thrown all around the lobby. When the smoke cleared, a large crater stood where they were. Videl gaped. Trunks smirked and lowered his out-stretched hand. 

"Or you can just do that…" Videl sighed as she jumped down with Trunks and began untying the hostages. 

After making sure all the robbers were, um, still smoking, and the hostages were free, Videl pulled Trunks by the arm and started to fly off. She frowned when Trunks resisted. "Come on, Trunks! What are you waiting for??" 

"Don't we get a reward for beating the bad guys?" Trunks said, folding his arms. 

"No. Now come on, Goten's waiting and-" 

Reporters and police burst into the lobby. 

Oh shit. 

* * *

"Hey, kid, are you alone?" 

"No, I'm waiting till Trunks and nee-chan come back." 

"I don't care! Are those your toys?" 

"Yup!" 

"Then give them to me!" 

Gohan frowned at the scene. A few older kids had come up to Goten and surrounded him. Obviously, these punks were after the three hug bags of stuffed animals Videl, Goten and Trunks had won. He remained calm even though he was a bit worried. Worried that Goten might hurt the older kids. 

Goten stuck his tongue out at the freckled kid who seemed to be the leader of the bunch. "Nyah! You can't have them! Nee-chan told me to guard them! And nobody can take it!" 

"She's not here to help you, you little baby!!" 

"I'm not a baby!!" 

"Yes you are! And-and-you're stupid!" he punctuated this by shoving Goten… only to end up falling back as if he shoved at a wall. 

"I'm not stupid!! You are! See? You fell down all by yourself!!" 

The kid's face reddened as his friends started laughing. "Shut up!! You're just a coward!!" 

"I'm not!" 

"Yes you are! Your mother is a coward and your sister and your father!!" 

"No they aren't!!" Goten was getting angry now…. But he remembered that Videl told him not to fight. He would keep his promise. 

"Oh yeah?? So where are they now?" 

"Mommy's at home and nee-chan will be back!!" 

"Hah! What about your daddy?" 

"Daddy's dead! He died fighting Cell!" 

At this the kids stared at Goten before bursting out in laughter. "Hahahaha!! What-- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

Goten frowned, "What?? It's true!!" 

"Yeah right!! You're daddy's probably a big crybaby and ran away!!" 

"No he isn't!!" 

"Yes he is!!" 

Goten's lip started to quiver and Gohan felt his anger rising. How dare those punks?! Where was Vivi?? How could she just leave Goten here?! 

"NO!! Daddy's the strongest in the world!!" 

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!! You're daddy's just a big cry baby like you!!" 

Goten's eyes watered from anger more than anything else. His little fists were shaking as he tried to keep them to himself. 

"See!! CRYBABY! CRYBABY! JUST LKE YOUR DADDY!!" the leader taunted as his friends chanted 'cry-baby' over and over. 

Goten was shaking fully with rage by now, his tears flowing as his eyes dangerously flickered into a lighter color. Gohan's grip shattered the corner of the crate as he stood up. That's it; he was not going to just sit there while- 

A hand gripped the leader by the back of his collar and yanked him up. He was spun around violently and found himself on the wrong end of the most bloodcurdling glare he ever seen (or will see). 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY BROTHER YOU STINKING BRAT?!?!" Videl roared into the terrified face of the freckled kid, sending out a small ki wave adding to the effect as the leader was forced to clamp his eyes tightly at the sudden change in air pressure. She arrived just in time to hear the insults hurled at Goten and his father after escaping from the media with much difficulty. She had to physically drag Trunks away from the cameras and fly off right in front of the crowd. 

Her intense glare was made more menacing by the shadow cast by her cap and the kid found himself shaking uncontrollably. Glancing around he found that his friends had deserted him, high-tailing as soon as they saw Videl stalk over. He never wanted his mommy more. 

"You listen to me you little ungrateful punk, his father was the strongest and bravest warrior there ever was and will be. Don't even dream that you or anyone else can be like him. Don't even IMAGINE insulting Son Goku or his family. If I ever see your sorry excuse for a face again I will tie you up and beat you like a piñata until you burst and your guts pour out like candy. Only then will you understand the true meaning of crybaby. Do you understand?" She grounded out through her teeth, her voice carrying the very real promise with every word. The boy sobbed pathetically. 

"I said…" Videl shook the boy a few times, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The boy nodded in fear as he continued bawling, drawing stares from around. 

"Good." Videl let go and the boy dropped to the ground before scrambling off to find his mother. Gohan openly gawked at Videl's outburst. That was… a bit too much, but a part of him was immensely satisfied on the look of pure terror on the kid's face. He absently mused that she would make a fine Saiyan. 

Goten ran up to Videl and jumped in her arms. "Nee-chan! I kept my promise!" 

Videl hugged Goten tightly, "Yes you did, I'm proud of you. Those brats weren't worth your anger. Come on, let's finish our day." She gave Goten a smile before putting him down. The three gathered their stuff and continued on, intent on finishing the day without anymore troubles. 

* * *

"COOL!! Hey nee-chan can I come next time?? Please??" 

"No, Goten. It's, uh, a one time thing. And remember to keep this between us." 

"Aw… no fun…" 

Trunks had retold his crime fighting escapade in vivid detail (adding gore and carnage as he saw fit). Goten soaked up every word going "COOL!" every word or so; Videl had just smiled warmly at the scene. She was glad that being the five/six year olds they were, they didn't think as far as to _how_ she knew a robbery took place. It'll be hard to explain that she fought crime in Satan City without the risk of the information spilling out to their families. And if their families would happen to ask _anyone_ in Satan City on who the resident crime fighter was, her name would come up. Videl Satan: Mr. Satan's daughter. 

Speaking of that day's crime fighting, luckily she had contacted the Chief (excusing herself to the bathroom where Gohan couldn't follow) and informed that she had been preoccupied so she sent a friend instead. Needless to say the Chief had literally a hundred questions but she just quickly said her good-byes and shut off the connection. She would deal with the details later. 

Now, the small group gathered together on the hills along with other spectators waiting for the fireworks. Goten and Trunks got bored after a while and were playing tag under Videl's watchful eye. She would spike her ki in warning whenever the boys got rough or when they forget to run on the ground, after all, two flying boys in public would not be good to her mental health. 

Finally they got tired and slumped beside her on the straw mat she brought. Soon they were asleep; Goten curled up beside her and Trunks with his head on her stomach. Videl laid there sighing peacefully up at the darkening sky. In the city, one really couldn't see the stars as clearly as in the country where the air is free from smog and with no artificial lights taking the splendor away. 

Videl wished her life was like this…. Like it used to be. 

They used to live in a cozy house on the outskirts of Orange Star City. Just her, mother, and father.   
They used to.   
Ah, the wonders of past tense. 

Videl looked down at the two bundles cuddled up at her and each other for warmth in the cooling air. Smiling, she took her hands out from underneath her head to draw them closer. Concentrating her mind, she raised her ki to form a warm blanket over them. Once satisfied, she absently sang a lullaby from a time she once forgotten. 

Dance upon moons to swim the milky way   
Dreams are all they seem   
Children come running to where you lay   
Taking you on a star beam   
Wishes made do really come true   
So close your eyes to see   
Right here, right now, out of the blue   
Sleep, dream and hold me 

Videl found herself blinking the wetness out from her eyes. How could she forget her mother's lullaby? The lost words just came out as if she never forgotten, the tune still fresh in her mind. She had tried recalling it for years and never succeeded, yet now… 

She glanced down at Goten and Trunks. 

Maybe it was because she finally found someone to sing it to. 

Smiling, she smoothed their hair and resumed her star gazing. 

It took all his willpower not to go over there and join them. With the boys peacefully sleeping by her side on the grassy hill under the stars, they were the picture perfect family. Well, ignoring the fact that none of them were related. Gohan felt her ki rise to warm Goten and Trunks and felt a bit jealous that he had to sit there alone and cold knowing he couldn't raise his own ki without being noticed. 

But then, that was before she started singing. 

Her soft voice was meant for the trio but his Saiyan hearing could pick it up clearly. The tune was soothing yet it held a deeper meaning due to the way she sang as if remembering a precious memory from long ago. He could hear the longing in her voice and wonder briefly if her mother was the one to teach it to her. He didn't realize he had approached her till he opened his mouth. 

"That's a beautiful lullaby." 

Videl shot her head up in surprise to see Gohan looking down at her. "Gohan?" she whispered, not wanting to wake the boys, "what are you doing here?" 

"Was bored at home so I followed Goten's ki. I hope I'm not intruding or anything," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

Videl smiled and patted the empty spot to the left of her. Gohan gratefully sat down, pleased that her ki blanket warmed him up immediately. 

"We're going back soon though, after the fireworks." 

"It's okay, I never seen fireworks before." 

"You haven't?!" she exclaimed, conscious to keep her voice at a minimum. 

Gohan blushed a bit, "Well…I don't really go out to these kinds of things much…" 

"Oh wow, and to think you've been to another planet and st-" Videl clamped her mouth shut as she cursed herself for not thinking before talking. Gohan gave her a weary smile. Videl nervously smiled back. 

"Just how much did Goten tell you?" 

"Um well…." 

"About the Saiyans?" 

"Ah, that, er, yes…" Piccolo had nicely filled her in on the history of the Saiyans' arrival on earth. To think Gohan had to go through all that while she was still frolicking about in her underwear had gave her even more motivation to train harder. 

"About... Cell?" 

Gohan watched her expression closely and the caught glimpses of guilt flash before it disappeared. What did that mean? 

"Yes." She looked away. "I'm sorry if I offended you… but please don't blame Goten… I promise I won't tell anyone." 

Gohan chuckled. "It's okay, we trust you." 

Trust you. 

He could never imagine how much that stung. 

Videl smiled up at him, "Thank you." 

Gohan wanted to know more about her but he still couldn't figure out how to without being rude or intrusive. Guess he'll just start with the basics. "So, where're you from, Vivi?" 

"Satan City," she answered truthfully. Well, she did already let it slip out to Chi-Chi. 

"Satan City?" 

"Used to be Orange Star, renamed after Mr. Satan 'who defeated Cell'." That actually _tasted_ bad coming from her mouth. To her surprise, Gohan let out a hearty laugh. Why were these people so good-natured about it?! 

"They named a city after him? Oh wow, I never knew…" Videl smiled weakly but said nothing more. 

"You a student there?" 

"Um yeah. You're home schooled right?" 

"Right." 

"I wished I was home schooled, it must be nice able to study in the privacy of your own room. Peace and quiet…" 

"True, but you wouldn't like it if it was my mother that's doing the teaching. I've gotten through college material already." 

"What?! That's insane!" 

"You tell her." 

"I said _that's_ insane, not _I'm_ insane." 

They both laughed. 

"So, how did you meet Goten?" 

Videl chewed her lip for moment, mentally editing the story and thinking over her words. "I was, oh gosh this is so embarrassing, running away from home." 

Gohan raised an eyebrow. 

"Not for long though!" she quickly blurted out, "Just for the weekend. Got into an argument with my father. But it's okay now, we made up." She stopped, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about her father to a person that lost his. "I was sleeping when I awoke with a toad on me, it was seconds later that your brother showed up and slammed a net on my chest. The toad got away." 

Gohan chuckled. "I hope he didn't hurt you or anything, not that I'm insulting your strength but, you know, him being half-Saiyan and all."   
  
Videl grinned. "That's one of the things that surprised me. It did hurt. A lot. And I practice martial arts you know, and I've taken hard hits before but never from a bamboo net swung by a child. After that we just got along!" 

"You study martial arts?" 

"Yeah, since I was eight." 

"What form?" 

"Oh, anything and everything. I try to get familiar with all the styles and techniques." 

"Who taught you?" 

"My parents, some teachers. I'm mostly self-taught though." She hoped he didn't notice how much she was avoiding the subject of her parents while keeping as much information from him as she could. 

"Self-taught? Wow, you really do have potential." 

Videl blushed at the compliment, "Th-thank you! I'm still a long way from my goal though." 

"Your goal?" 

She grinned, "To fight like you guys. Well, I never will come close to you Saiyans but at least I hope to be the strongest human someday." 

"Hey want to spar some time? I'll give you some pointers to help get you closer to your goal!" not to mention it would be a good chance to see how strong she really was. 

Videl's eyes lit up, "Really!? I would love to!" 

"Well, whenever you're visiting Goten just drop by. Mom also wants to meet you again." 

"Really?" 

"She likes you a lot." He wasn't about to tell her that his mother made it a habit to tease him about her. 

"I really can't express how happy I am to hear that." 

Gohan silently wondered if his mother was the only mother figure Videl got since her mother's death. Judging from yesterday's events, he found it most likely. Suddenly he felt a slight shift in her ki. Focusing his attention on the girl next to him he chuckled slightly. 

"Want me to take over?" 

"Huh?" questioned Videl, who was trying to pace her breathing. Gohan waved his hand lightly above them. 

"Ki blanket." 

"Oh! Um, if you don't mind that is; I'm so sorry I still need a lot of practice controlling my ki. I'm not used to spreading it out like this." She murmured, quite embarrassed to show weakness in front of Gohan. Gohan just smiled as he effortlessly extended his ki out. 

"It's okay, just keep practicing, I'll take over this time." 

Videl gave him a grateful smile before collapsing her ki. Whew, that took more out of her than she thought. 

Afterwards they fell into a comfortable silence and soon Videl was nodding off feeling quite safe and content engulfed in Gohan's ki. Heck, if she wasn't safe with three Saiyans, then she was convinced she never will be. Gohan laid there listening to the soft snores of his brother and his friends as his mind analyzed the conversation moments before. 

Vivi was a good person, that he knew for sure. But he also noticed how she carefully avoided giving him any specific information. Anyone as into martial arts as she was would be spouting out stories and asking questions in hopes of gaining experience. But she just answered his questions with brief answers without asking any of her own. He could tell she was dying to ask him more about martial arts but refrained from doing so in fear that he would be asking even more back at her. 

He furrowed his brows. 

'What is she hiding?' 

After a few seconds of contemplating what to do, he finally decided he would just let her be. As long as it won't cause his friends or family pain, he would respect her privacy. Her history was her own; it's her right to tell them when she wants to. 

Shhhhwwwweeeeeeee----POW!!!! 

Videl, Goten and Trunks jumped. 

"The fire works are starting!!" exclaimed Videl as she gazed up at the colorful blasts in the sky. Gohan was also gazing heavenward in awe of the beautiful light show. Goten and Trunks squealed in excitement, not even noticing Gohan who was beside Videl. 

"Wow, they're so beautiful…" whispered Gohan. Videl laughed. 

"They're supposed to be! Ooh! Look at that one!!" A bright blue streak flew up to explode in a twirl of blue, green and purple. 

"Look! A red one!" pointed Gohan at one that lit up the whole field in red. The two teens continued enjoying the fireworks not noticing the boys whispering to each other. 

"I dunno, Trunks…" 

"Come on, Goten! No one will notice! Nee-chan's too busy with your brother!" 

"Brother?" Goten finally took the time to glance to the left. 

"Nii-MMPH!!" his call was muffled by Trunk's hands. 

"Quiet you idiot!! Now come on! Before the fireworks stop! I wanna try this just once!!" hissed Trunks. Goten pulled his hands away before nodding. 

"Okay!" 

Gohan and Videl felt it before they saw it. Two bright ki balls shot up into the sky to explode like a supernova, sending a ring of light gliding across the sky. The crowd below clapped and cheered. The fireworks crew just stared in wonder. Gohan and Videl snapped their head to the two boys who were dancing in triumph. 

"Goten! Trunks! What are you doing?!" Videl hissed, glancing around nervously to see if anyone saw them. They were the highest on top of the hill so thankfully no one was near enough to see. Not to mention no one was paying attention to anything but the fireworks. 

"Come on nee-chan! Try it! It's fun!!" Trunks said before blasting another ki ball into the sky. It exploded in gold before fading off a light blue. 

"Yeah! Nii-chan, you try to!!" joined Goten as he too shot a volley of blasts creating a chain of lights that went off like firecrackers. 

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other before smirking. Heck, why not? 

They both laid back down on the mat and pointed their hands skyward. With an excited "HA!" they both let go ki blasts that spun around each other in a red and blue twist before shooting out opposite of each other a short way, bursting into red and blue sparks. The crowd went wild. Wow, talk about your superior fireworks! The fireworks crew were still staring in wonder as the automatic firework launcher kept its pace. 

"Gohan, try and beat this!!" Videl thrust both her hands forward as a bright blue orb blasted into the sky. She concentrated hard, commanding the orb to split into seven smaller balls that formed a spinning circle. The seven balls spun the circle closer and closer till they merged with a bright flash. With the bright flash still visible, the seven balls shot out away from each other trailing white blue streaks across the sky. Videl lower her hands with a huff. 

"I got that idea from the stories about the Dragonballs. Hear the cheering?" she waved to the roar of cheering below. "Try and beat that!" 

Gohan smirked at her. "A challenge it is," he said before holding his palms facing each other before him. 

Videl watched mesmerized as a swirl of gold, blue and red formed, pulsating in rhythm with his heartbeat. He soon let it fly to explode in various patterns and alternating colors. He kept shooting up more ki balls and very quickly the area was lit up like it was day, the sky practically _burning_ with golden, blue and red flames. It was intense, like watching supernovas collide with each other as Gohan kept his pace until he let out a final blast that burst so high up that it created a dome of falling stars around the area. 

The roar of the crowd was deafening. 

Videl was speechless. Gohan just smiled smugly at her with the cheers of 'Encore! Encore!' coming from below. Videl, not one to take losing lightly, glared at him. He smiled even wider. 

"No fair, you got more ki and you're better at controlling it then me!" 

"You were the one that challenged me." 

"One day, Son Gohan, I'll beat you at something. Mark my words." 

"Bring it on." 

They both glared at each other before cracking up, rolling on the mat in peals of laughter. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged. 

* * *

The group had quickly flown off as soon at the original firework show ended, not wanting to be approached if indeed someone saw the blasts coming from them. Dumping all the prizes back at the Son's living room the boys immediately dived in. 

"I want THIS one!" 

"That's mine!" 

"And THIS one!" 

"These two…and that… and this…" 

"And THAT one!" 

"Oooh, I wanted all three of these!" 

"And THIS one!" 

Videl and Gohan shook their heads at the boy's, grins on their faces. 

Chi-Chi came from the kitchen and took one look at the scene. "Oh! Productive day I presume?" 

Videl smiled brightly at Chi-Chi, "Oh! It was so fun Chi-Chi!! You should have been there!!" she proceeded to tell Chi-Chi and Gohan (who pretended he didn't know a thing) about the events of the day, leaving out the instance where she left Goten to fight crime with Trunks. Gohan kept his mouth shut about that.   
  
When she finished her story, Chi-Chi announced dinner and the whole group piled into the kitchen. Once again Videl was graced with the delicious cooking as she honed her chopstick skills by quickly snatching up morsels before three other sticks would. Videl was beyond ecstatic when Chi-Chi handed her the recipes for the night's dishes. Videl almost let it slip out that she was going to give it to her cook but was able to stop in time. She always wanted to learn to cook anyway, what better time to try with one of Chi-Chi's recipes!! 

Afterwards, the boy picked out their toys and the rest were bundled up for donation. Thanking the Sons and saying her good-byes, Videl blasted home as Gohan flew Trunks back to CC. Videl was still smiling when she landed on her balcony, not believing the fun she had. As she turned on her TV her good mood immediately plummeted. 

"_Reported today that a new superhero or should I say super heroine made herself known! Sources say that this new heroine is a friend of our beloved Videl Satan and was there to capture the notorious Black Serpent gang at Satan National Bank this afternoon. A few snapshots of this heroine with her side-kick were taken as you can see here._" 

Images of Videl with Trunks in a head lock flying away were shown. Thank goodness they only got shots of her back. Trunks's head was also hidden by her arms so hopefully no one would make the connection to the heir of Capsule Corps. 

"_Just who is this new hero? And the how could they fly? And-_" 

Videl stopped listening and immediately called the news station. "Hello? Satan News Today? Yes, this is Videl Satan and I want to clarify a few things. Yes, I'll hold. Okay. Hello? Yes, I have some things to say about today's robbery and my friend. Yes, the girl and the boy. Yes. I know, I-yes, okay, okay, I know, wait-uh huh. Okay, but, wait… SHUT UP AND LISTEN TILL I'M FINISHED OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE EATING OUT OF A USED INSTANT NOODLE CUP THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!! Thank you." 

Calming her nerves, Videl slowly made up a story as she jolted down the points on a pad for reference. 

"My friend's a strong martial artist and I've known her for a long time. She doesn't wish to have her identity known so don't bother finding out. The boy was her little brother who is also very good in martial arts. No, um, I'm still stronger. After all I'm the strongest in the world after my father," Videl fought the urge to gag, "And she and her brother were wearing rocket boots, the newest kind that are exclusively her family's. And the light explosion was a capsule grenade, but of course you all know that right? After all there's no such thing as people flying and throwing things out of their hands, those are all tricks." Videl cringed. She sounded like her father. Finishing up she hung up and turned her attention back to the TV. Sure enough the news anchor paused. 

"_This just in! New information about the super heroine from Videl Satan herself! As it turns out-_" Satisfied, Videl slumped to her bed. 

What an exhausting day!! Fun, exciting, but exhausting none the less! And she got to talk to Gohan! And he promised to spar with her!! Dragging herself to the bathroom for a quick bath she couldn't help but wonder if she was getting herself too deep into things. 

* * *

"So, Trunks, had fun today?" Gohan asked the lavender haired boy flying beside him. 

"Yep! Sure did!" 

"Anything… special?" Gohan knew he promised himself to let Vivi have her privacy but the curiosity was killing him. She talked into a _watch_ and sped off with Trunks into the city. That's definitely suspicious behavior…. 

Trunks put a finger on his chin, thinking. Then his eyes lit up. "Yeah! It happened like this!" 

Gohan listened intently as Trunks started his tale…. 

* * *

A.N. Woo! Well, that's 33 pages for you. Sorry if it's all just random nothingness but trust me, the plot will thicken. I'm surprised at the amount of response I got for the first chapter and I hope I won't be disappointing anyone soon. I think someone asked where I got the title Veritas from. Well, veritas to my knowledge means 'truth' in Latin. Knowing so many fanfics with the word 'truth' in them I figured I would just go at it in another language.   
Veritas would have two parts. This first part will eventually focus on Videl and her relationship with her father. The second part (which will include the Tenkaichi Budokai and Buu saga) will focus on Gohan and Videl. 

Anyway, thank you for reading all that rubbish, I hope you'll keep following my stories ^^ Btw, I know that ki-fireworks thing was running off course but hey, it didn't show in the manga that they _couldn't_ manipulate their ki into mimicking fireworks. But if it bothers you, forgive me for making it so far-fetched, I just thought it's a cool idea to get Gohan and Videl closer. 


	3. Alter Ego

Veritas

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Never will be mine. 

Okay. That wasn't very productive _at all._   
Taking off from Capsule Corp's gates, Gohan replayed what Trunks had told him earlier.... 

_"We were eating some ice cream and then suddenly this BIIIIIGGGG chocolate man came and he pushed nee-san to the ground! He said ,'Give me all your chocolate!" But we had none! So I got angry and I went Super and I kept hitting the BIIIIGGGGG chocolate man and-"_

Gohan ceased listening after that. He should have known better than to ask Trunks or Goten any questions that were not direct enough for a plausible answer. Oh well.... guess he'll just have to wait till the girl tells them on her own. Speaking of the girl, he looked forward to finding out just how strong she was. 

* * *

Delicate arms that betray their hidden strength kept a furious pace as they struck forward in fast and precise hits. A leg swipe here and a high kick there were executed occasionally, giving variation to the furious dance targeted at the much smaller frame. Goten dodged his way through the onslaught, trying to remember the past lessons one named Son Chi-Chi taught him. Suddenly a fist flew towards him even before he finished his jump, forcing him to block the blow. Smiling brightly, Chi-Chi backed away, satisfied at her son's obvious improvement. The sound of clapping interrupted her thoughts. 

"Wow, that's was beautiful, Chi-Chi!" Videl cheered from the end of the clearing. Goten squealed loudly and tackled Videl as Chi-Chi followed closely behind, chuckling at the scene. 

"Nee-san! When did ya get here?" Goten asked, sitting quite comfortably on Videl's stomach. Videl laughed a bit, causing Goten to bounce slightly from the vibrations, before pulling herself up and answering him. 

"A few minutes ago, Goten. You were very good!" Videl of course knew just how good he can be; she still had the bruises to prove it. 

"Come on Goten, go inside and clean up! I'll get lunch ready in a bit," Chi-Chi ordered. Goten immediately ran off to the circular house being the obedient son that he was. Videl dusted herself and stood, grinning at Chi-Chi with 'heroine worship' shining in her eyes. Chi-Chi saw this and couldn't help but feel flattered, no one ever looked at her like that before. 

"Your form was so flawless, Chi-Chi! No wonder you were a Budokai finalist! And no wonder Goten's so good, you trained him! You really must be the strongest human woman on earth!" Videl exclaimed. She never really thought the older woman could still posses such skill and grace. Sure Videl could manipulate ki but in the basic of martial arts, she could still learn a whole lot from Chi-Chi. 

Chi-Chi blushed at the compliment and lightly slapped Videl's shoulder, "Aw, don't say such things! I'm sure you're stronger with your ki training, don't look surprised, you can fly so that explains enough. Speaking of flying, where did you learn it from?" 

Videl thought about the answer briefly before answering, "From Mr. Piccolo." Chi-Chi gasped. 

"You actually trained under him? He let you? As in, taught you by himself??" 

Videl nodded. 

"Oh, I see. Well, that proves that _you_ might be the strongest human female on the planet, knowing how that Namek works..." Chi-Chi honestly found it hard to believe Videl survived Piccolo's training... she knew for a fact he wouldn't settle with just teaching the girl how to fly. However the knowledge made her trust Vivi more. She wouldn't say it out loud but the Namek was wise and a good judge of character. Chi-Chi knew whoever Piccolo trusted, the rest of them could trust too. 

Videl laughed nervously. "Anyway, I was wondering... um... Chi-Chi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is t okay if I sparred with you? I mean, I won't use any ki attacks or anything but I really want to just brush up on my martial arts... if that's okay?" Videl asked timidly. Chi-Chi gave her a huge smile then and seemingly _flowed_ into a fighting stance, her hands poised like snakes ready to strike. Videl followed suit and backed off a few steps before crouching into a stance of her own. 

Videl observed Chi-Chi's tight stance. Perfect. No openings, stable, flexible, utterly impenetrable unless in combat. The fingers on Chi-Chi's hands were rigid and bunched together. Hmm, this showed that Chi-Chi would be using quick strikes to vulnerable areas. If Videl wasn't careful, even letting one hit through might cost her dearly. She wasn't finished analyzing her opponent when suddenly Chi-Chi blurred. 

What the-? 

To the right!! 

Videl ducked just in time as Chi-Chi's strike cut through the air where her temple used to be. No time to think though as the hand retracted with lighting fast movement and shot out again, pushing the surprised Videl on the defensive. Seconds into the spar Videl had already learned a valuable lesson from Chi-Chi. 

Never get caught off guard while analyzing your opponent. 

Quickly setting into the rhythm, Videl retaliated with her own attack, pleased to see some of her hits get through. Although Chi-Chi could not be compared to the two demi-Saiyans she frequently sparred with, the wife of Son Goku was uniquely a challenge of her own. Without the aid of ki, Videl found that going against the woman with just her martial arts proved to be quite difficult. Chi-Chi's technique and defense was perfect; if she had the ability to harness her ki then Videl would surely be in trouble. 

Suddenly Videl felt her left leg get kicked out from under her. Chi-Chi had executed a smart diversion hit that lured Videl into a counter stance that was unstable enough for Chi-Chi to take advantage of. Videl struggled to keep her balance but her form was disrupted a moment later by a well placed strike to her left shoulder that pushed her into her _shikaku_ or dead corner. Falling back to the point where her balance could not be regained (unless she flew) Videl quickly bunched her body in and did a quick back roll back on her knees to narrowly avoid a low kick. If Chi-Chi was any faster, the kick would have surely scored a devastating hit to her jugular. 

Videl winced slightly as she put some distance between her and Chi-Chi. That hit _hurt_. Maybe Chi-Chi _was_ able to harness a bit of her ki, after all a fighter as experienced as her must be able to at least unconsciously pour ki into their attacks and defenses. Videl concentrated and found that her guess was correct. Chi-Chi gave out short bursts of ki when she attacked, effectively making the strikes faster and stronger. Mentally taking note of this, Videl renewed her assault pouring in her own ki to match Chi-Chi's. 

'Wow, this girl is strong! And this is without using a ki boost?' Chi-Chi mused as she found herself being put on the defensive by Videl's sudden fury of punches and kicks. Videl didn't really have a definitive form, more like a medley of existing techniques that would do wonders in street fights. It was highly effective in the fact that it provided Videl with enough flashy moves to outsmart and surprise less skilled opponents but on the downside, it lacked the stability and basic foundations found in mastering a certain form. Chi-Chi was going to prove this. 

"HYA!" The sharp and powerful _kiai_ caught Videl off guard for a mere second. A second was all it took to find herself suddenly bombarded by a complex chain of attacks that kept on leaving her defenses open for the next hit. Even with her enhanced speed, Videl found herself with difficulty in reading the combinations of Chi-Chi's assault. Moving to block a hit, Videl would find it to be a decoy to force her to open her defenses somewhere else to which Chi-Chi would strike with frightening accuracy. 

Before she even realized it, the wind was knocked out of Videl from a open palm strike to her chest. She was thrown back, tumbling a few times before stopping at a rest. Videl coughed and blinked. 

"Whoa..." 

Chi-Chi came over and held out a hand to which Videl was pulled up with. Chi-Chi gave Videl a scrutinizing look reminiscent of Piccolo when he was training her before giving her a smile. 

"Do you understand where you weaknesses lie?" Chi-Chi said in such a neutral voice that even the most egoistic person in the universe wouldn't take the word 'weakness' as an insult. Videl thought a moment before nodding. 

"I spent too much time thinking when I should just be relying on my instincts and reflexes. I've also have to work on keeping my body centered at all times so I won't be unbalanced and provide an opening." 

"And...?" Chi-Chi prompted. Videl gave her a sheepish shrug. 

"There's something else?" 

"Have you mastered any special techniques?" 

"I'm a black belt in a few forms..." She was not about to say that those forms were her father's Satan's Art of Kung Fu, Satan's Great Wrestling Technique and the Satan Form of Kickboxing . 

"No, martial art forms that provide you with all the basics that you need, like the Kamesennin-ryu for example." 

"Is that what you used against me?" Videl asked curiously. Whatever Chi-Chi hit her with was _good_. 

Chi-Chi giggled, "Yes, some form of it. I adapted the technique to fit my abilities. Do you know any katas?" 

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo taught me some, but they're for opening my mind and relaxing my body in preparation for meditation."   
  
Chi-Chi nodded. "That'll do, now follow my lead." 

Videl quickly followed Chi-Chi's slow kata, wondering what it was for. Glancing every so often to correct her movements, Videl found her muscles relaxing and her mind emptying to a familiar state of consciousness that kept her highly alert yet _absent_ at the same time. She listened intently though when Chi-Chi spoke, still moving in the fluid motion of the kata. 

"The variety of moves you posses are admirable, Vivi. Against an opponent not mastering a specific fighting style it's all you need. However, like I shown you, if without your knowledge in ki you would have trouble in breaking the 'kata' of a particular fighting style. That, can only be done by breaking or countering it with another 'kata'." 

"Kata? Isn't that just a form or pattern of movements used for warm ups and exercise?" Videl had never took the time to read deeply into any martial art she liked, preferring to just learn the techniques and be done with it. After all, it's not like she had the time to find a suitable teacher. And not to mention she found herself already stronger than any martial art instructor for the past years. Her pride kept her from humbling herself to learn the basics and soon she found herself satisfied with doing things her way. But now that she found herself with those she truly admired, she wondered why it was so easy to do whatever they said. If it was anyone else that beat her and then pointed out her mistakes Videl would surely had thrown a fit. 

But now... she was Vivi wasn't she? 

Vivi and Videl. 

Vivi; spirited, respectful, polite, and cheerful. 

Videl; arrogant, tempered, spoiled, and cold. 

Question was.... who was she really? 

Who does she want to be? 

"Why, Vivi... the kata we're doing now is exactly the same movements I defeated you with." Chi-Chi pointed out cheerfully. 

Videl's eyes widened as she paid more attention to her slow moves. Strike-strike-strike-low kick-strike-strike-high kick-.... Oh! It really was the attack that Chi-Chi used!! Chi-Chi slowly stopped and told Videl to continue on her own. After a few faulty tries, Videl finally got all the steps down perfectly. 

"Faster," Chi-Chi commanded. Videl sped up her movements. "Faster," Chi-chi commanded again; Videl obeyed. Soon Videl was doing the kata in a blur, the grass beneath her worn out by the intensity. Chi-Chi clapped once and Videl slowed to a halt. 

"Wonderful, now remember, to break a 'kata', you need to know a 'kata'. The chain can only be broken if you know where to break it. Fundamentally, almost all combination attacks share a common rhythm and pattern. When you master a few of them you'll be able to counter almost any other combos immediately. This is the basics that'll be crucial to you if you ever go against the most skilled of opponents. Understand?" 

Videl nodded, filing the information away immediately. Chi-Chi grinned and rested her knuckles on her hips in her trademark stance. 

"Great, now let's put the theory in to practice." With that Chi-Chi suddenly launched the attack at her. 

Videl fumbled a bit at first but suddenly found herself able to see, recognizing, and countering the kicks and blows. She found herself _doing_ the kata while blocking Chi-Chi's hits and returning her own. Soon, the rhythm sped up and Videl unconsciously pulled ki from within. Chi-Chi only had milliseconds to react before Videl's hands and feet blurred from sight. Dropping her offense and raising her defenses just in time, Videl's kicks and strikes connected solidly, hurling Chi-Chi a few meters across the clearing. Chi-Chi rolled back up with considerably bruised body but sporting a large grin none the less. 

"Wonderful, dear! You did it!" 

Videl blushed and gave Chi-Chi a beaming smile, "Thank you so much, Chi-Chi! Can you teach me more?" 

"I doubt that anything else I teach you will be much use since you don't even need a boost of ki to be stronger than the majority of this planet! But I can teach you the complete art of my style of Kamesennin-ryu if you want." 

"Yes! Yes! Please?" Who could resist her big blue eyes? Not Chi-Chi for sure. 

"All right, all right. I can't believe it, my first student! But we'll have to continue some other time, I need to prepare lunch!" 

"Thank you, Sensei!!" Videl bowed deeply as Chi-Chi laughed and waved a hand at her. 

"No no, it's still Chi-Chi! No 'sensei' coming from you, you hear?" 

"Yes, Chi-Chi!" Videl chirped. 

"Good!" Chi-Chi straightening out her chinese dress before walking towards the house. "Now excuse me while I slave away at the kitchen!" 

Videl moved to follow her, "I'll help, Chi-Chi!" 

"Aren't you supposed to play with Gohan? Here he comes right now." 

As if on cue, Gohan bounded out from the door and took one look at Videl and Chi-Chi, who were both quite battered and dirty, before a look of pure confusion made its way on his face. Videl and Chi-Chi looked at each other, finally noticing the dirt streaks all over their faces and clothes, before bursting out into laughter. 

"What happened here?" Gohan asked after the laughing two stopped. They weren't.... in a _fight_ were they??? 

"Your mother was sparring with me, Gohan! And she's going to teach me more later!" Videl happily informed the demi-Saiyan. 

"Wh-what?? Mom, _training_ you?? As in _martial arts_????" one can actually _hear_ the the amount of question marks used in his voice. Gohan jerked his head at his mother who smiled at him. 

"Hm? Why are you so surprised? She's the one that taught Goten martial arts too, you know..." Videl said slowly, wondering why Gohan had such a puzzled look on his face. Gohan didn't answer her but kept his gaze on his strict yet loving mother who was now grinning. 

His mother taught Goten how to fight when he was studying? His mother who was against the whole fighting thing from the start?? Man.... his father's death must have really affected her.... 

No wonder Goten seemed so good at fighting. Sure Gohan taught what he could, but the short spars happened only once a month and that too if Gohan got a break from studying. After Vivi's arrival Goten got better and even learned to fly. Hmm... wonder if he or Trunks can go Super yet... highly unlikely though, he himself took harsh training in the RoSaT when he was 9 for it to happen.... 

"Now, now, Gohan. I want you to be careful with Vivi okay? I wouldn't like another repeat of last week, got it mister?" her tone turned into ice at the last moment and even Videl gulped. 

"Yes, mother. I'll be careful," Gohan nodded nervously at his mother's glare. The glare soon turned into a dazzling smile as she disappeared into the house. Gohan let out his breath and turned to Videl. 

"Well, still up for the spar?" 

Videl smirked, "Bring it on. And oh, don't be _too_ careful, Son Gohan, I would like a challenge." 

Gohan grinned at her before floating up into the sky. "Come on, let's go somewhere further from the house, we can spar more freely there." 

Videl followed him a few minutes till they reached the edge of a forest filled with rocky outcroppings. There, Gohan slid into a loose stance and regarded her coolly. "Power up to you maximum and give me all you got." 

Videl didn't need to be told twice as she powered up, a yell escaping her lungs. Soon she reached her maximum, the white ki aura visible as she immediately fell into position. Gohan quickly compared her ki to the Z-warriors and found she was actually close to Yamcha!   
  
'Not bad...' he mused, 'not bad at all... the potential is definitely there... more training and effort will get her to even the ranks of Tien or Krillin...' 

Not wasting another second, they both charged forward. 

* * *

"No fair!!! I-just-can't-hit-you!!!"   
Another yellow ki blast whizzed by Gohan as he absently dodged Videl's attacks; every once in a while 'tapping' the holes in her defense. They were both in the air, the landscape already too riddled with holes for their liking. Videl gave out another grunt as she attempted to get Gohan with a ki blast. Like all her previous attempts, Gohan just got out of the way or hit it back at her. Soon she was panting furiously, her ki flickering unable to keep up. 

"I think that's enough for today, you did better than I expected!" Gohan cheerfully said as he and Videl landed (more appropriately, Videl _dropped_). Videl slumped to her knees, sweat pouring down her flushed face as she struggled to get her breath back. Opening a blue eye at Gohan she found him not even warmed up. 

Pfft. Saiyans. 

"Ugh...I can't keep my ki up..." she panted, "I keep on expelling more ki in blasts than I want to.... guess I need to practice more on control, eh?" she smiled tiredly at him. Gohan was a thoughtful a moment before grinning and helping her back on her feet. She slowly dusted herself off, feeling even more worn than any spar with Goten or Trunks. At least she wasn't trying to impress the little demi-Saiyans like she had been doing with Gohan. Ugh, she never pushed herself this hard before... well, unless when training with Piccolo who she knew would not think twice in hurting her.... badly. 

"How about this. I've thought up a simple exercise you we can do to practice your control!" 

Videl perked up immediately and beamed up at him, "Really?? When can we try?!" 

Gohan rose up into the air, "After lunch! Mom should be finishing soon, why don't you clean up first?" 

"Sure, that sounds great!" Videl replied as she followed his suit, rising slowly. They both blasted the short time home, Videl considerably slower than Gohan from the exhaustion. He noticed this of course and kept an eye on her, ready to catch her if she fell. Soon the small white dome was visible and they landed together, chatting pleasantly before making their way in.   
  
"Nee-san!!" 

A orange blur jumped at her and Videl prepared for the impact, too tired to defend herself. She didn't need to though as Goten found himself suspended in air a feet from her, the back of his gi gripped by Gohan. 

"Goten!" Gohan scolded lightly, "Vivi's exhausted so don't go jumping on her right now!" 

Goten pouted cutely and Videl could help but pat the black head affectionately. "Sorry Goten, I'm also all dirty and smelly right now and you're all clean! Chi-chi would have a fit if I got you dirty again, you understand?" Goten nodded. 

"Good," Videl smiled, "You can jump on me all you want after I get cleaned up okay?" 

"Yay!!" 

With that, Gohan let the young Saiyan go as they made their way to the kitchen. Chi-Chi was busy stirring, frying and cutting up dishes when they entered. Chi-Chi looked up and was pleased to see Videl unhurt (but she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit miffed by the dirty tracks both Gohan and Videl leaving on the kitchen floor). 

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you get cleaned up, Vivi?" 

Videl fingered her dirty gi, "I would love that, you know where I can take a bath?" 

"Gohan, show her the bathing house outside would you?" Chi-Chi told her she nimbly threw all the vegetables she cut into a boiling pot while at the same time tossing the fried rice from the pan unto a large serving dish. The teens quickly exited, not wanting to disturb Chi-Chi any further. Gohan showed Videl the bathhouse and how the plumbing worked before leaving her. 

"Ahhhhh..." Videl sighed as she eased into the large tub. She was more spent than sore, though bruises were forming nicely where Chi-Chi and Gohan had hit her. Good thing her ki had buffered the light 'taps' Gohan made, or she was sure there'll be more than just bruising. It was in the solitude of the bathhouse where Videl suddenly felt _giddy_. 

'I SPARRED WITH THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!' she squealed mentally while scrubbing herself down. Never had she thought she would be trained under Piccolo Daimao, Son Chi-Chi, AND train with Son Gohan!! Two of those were aliens too!! Be a surrogate sister to Goten and Trunks! She rode upon a yellow cloud! She could fly and shoot ki! Who could she tell?! WHO WOULD BELIEVE HER?!? 

Definitely not her father. 

Whatever good feelings she had immediately died away. 

"He wouldn't believe even if I told him, eh?" she whispered to herself. Pausing a while to stare at the soap suds swirling in the water she soon resumed her bath, pushing the thought far away. 

* * *

A full stomach and in her extra pair of clean gi, Videl sat cross-legged before Gohan. She waited patiently for him to start though she admit she was getting quite restless. Patience was a trait previously not found in her, but after months with Piccolo she was getting the hang of it. Spending time with those that can snuff her out with a mere shout did wonders to her personality. Funny how those traits didn't follow her back in 'Videl's' life. She was still the same arrogant and spoiled brat in school and at home. 

She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the people that made her that way. 

The people that made Videl Satan's image. All strong and cool. She's the daughter of the savior! 

She must be strong! She must be powerful! Because she's _his_ daughter! 

Aaaaaa, shut up! I'm thinking of myself in third person! 

But I am, am I? I'm Vivi now. I'm strong, stronger than _him_. I don't need to be _his_ daughter to be strong! 

I'm strong on my own! My own sweat and blood! My sacrifices! 

I'm Vivi now, I have _no_ father. 

I'm my own person. 

On my own. I need no one. 

Alone. 

"Vivi? You listening?" 

Videl snapped out of her reverie to see Gohan waving his hand in front of her. "Ah-ah! Sorry about that, I was thinking of something!" Gohan frowned. What ever it was, it must be something bad, he never seen such a lost look on a person before... 

"Anyway, I was saying about this exercise you need to work your control and sensitivity." 

Videl suddenly shuddered at a memory where Piccolo trained her in flying. He had weighted her clothes to a point where she couldn't move and threw her into a lake telling her that all she need was to 'fly' out with her ki alone. She was a few seconds short of drowning if it wasn't for the desperate burst of ki at the last possible moment. But at least it helped her master flying much quicker than imagined. She hoped Gohan wasn't as ruthless a mentor as Piccolo. 

"Now, here's what we'll do. We'll play a game." 

"A game?" 

"I'm going to form a small ki ball, the size of my fist. Now I'm going to push it forward to you with my palm and you're going to have to use your own ki to keep it suspended between my palm and yours. I'll be moving the ball to whatever direction I want and you'll have to keep the ball from going past you and hitting you, understand?" 

"Um.... a bit.... can you just show me?" 

Gohan nodded and quickly formed a bright yellow ball in his hand. "Now put your palm up and push your ki slightly till the ball is centered equally between our palms." Videl did so as Gohan turned his palm facing her. The ki ball went forward to stop in the space between them. Videl adjusted her ki a few times to get the ball centered correctly, synchronizing her outgoing ki with Gohan's. That in itself was hard! Now the bright sphere rested smack in the middle a foot from Gohan's palm and a foot from Videl's. 

"Good, now our ki is focused solely in our palms and equal. I will start moving the ki ball around and you'll have to follow my lead to keep the ball from going past your palm and hitting you. I'll be fluxing my ki so you'll have to quickly adjust each time, got that?" 

Videl nodded. Okay, that's not too hard, she'll just have to keep her palm and ki aligned with his, right? Wrong. 

Gohan immediately moved his palm to the right, giving the ball a push. Videl didn't have time to adjust before the ball whizzed past her outstretched arm and smacked right in her face. It felt like being hit with a electric fly swatter. 

"Ack! Sorry! Guess I should have counted or something!! Are you all right?" Gohan asked worriedly, Videl was looking quite dazed. She rubbed her numb face a moment before smirking at him. This was going to be fun! 

"I'm okay! Again, please!!" 

Gohan formed the ball again and Videl aligned. He counted this time and started moving more slowly. Videl was able to follow his movements a few times before he suddenly shifted the ball down. It hit her in the shin. 

"Oooh! I'm going to get it next time!" Videl stomped her foot, "Again!!" 

They started again, this time Gohan was feeling quite playful and kept quickly shifting the directions quickly. Videl struggled to keep up, yelping and grunting to keep the ball from hitting her again. A quick bluff to the right ended up to her loss as the ball zapped her again. 

"Grrrrr..." she growled as she kept her arm up, waiting for him to continue. Gohan laughed lightly and complied. 

After a few minutes (and many slight burns) later, Videl finally understood what Gohan meant by sensitivity. Whenever he moved the ball, the pressure of ki would change slightly, enabling her to guess the direction more accurately than by sight as she had been doing. Getting this, she started lasting longer and even gave out a burst of ki of her own, surprising Gohan and managing to singe his gi slightly. 

"Ha!! Take that!!" Videl cheered, happy to get him with his own ki ball. Gohan stared at the girl a moment before smirking widely. Wow, she sure had spunk! 

"Oh yeah? Guess I'll take it up a notch then!" he said as he stood up and backed away, forming a larger ki ball. 

"Bring it on!!" Videl replied, mirroring his movements. 

'Ahhh, the wonders of young love,' Chi-Chi sighed at the various sounds of painful yelping and shouts. 

* * *

"Hah! You thought I couldn't follow that dumb pose of yours, eh Gohan?" 

"How was I supposed to know you would really follow all my hand movements?" 

"Next time I'll get you again! I almost got you a few times but you're too fast!!" 

"Hehe, would you want me to tie my feet up next time?" 

"What use is that? You can fly!" 

"Precisely!" 

The two teens tumbled into the living room laughing loudly. Videl was pretty singed but content anyway. Suddenly she felt a slight change in ki pressure to her left and readied herself just in time to catch a flying Goten. Wow, even one exercise with Gohan already honed her sensing skills tremendously. 

"Weeee!!" Goten squealed as Videl swung him around as fast as she could before flinging him at an unsuspecting Gohan. Goten flipped and rebounded off of Gohan's chest back into Videl's arms with a loud 'SMACK!'. 

"_Ow_." Gohan whimpered at the the laughing Videl and Goten. "Hey, that really did hurt!" 

"We got you, nii-san!!!" Goten sing-songed. 

Videl joined in, "Yeah!! You should have been more alert!! We got him good eh Goten?" 

"Yeah!! Haha! We got nii-san!!!!" 

"We got him!!" 

And then together, "COOL!" 

"All right, if that's how you two want to play..." Gohan growled playfully before tackling the two to the wooden floor and launched a tickle attack. Videl and Goten squealed and ganged on Gohan. Soon it was an all out war as Videl struggled to pin Gohan down as Goten went for his ticklish spots. The loud screams and laughter attracted Chi-Chi and in a blink she got hold of a camera. The oblivious three were a tangle of limbs, _still_ going for each other's sensitive spots. Some where along the line Gohan ended up on the ground with Goten in a lock while Videl sat on his back with _his_ head in a lock. It was just too cute to miss. 

"SMILE everyone!!" 

Gohan, Goten and Videl shot their faces up to the camera and gave it their biggest, brightest grin. After the bright flash ended, everyone broke out into laughter. The small white house nestled between lush forests and towering mountains might not be impressive to anyone in its solitude; but to the current four of its inhabitants, its the best place they would want to be. 

* * *

"Daddy, can I come to your special class? I heard you are actually going to teach tomorrow." 

"Wh-what?" sputtered Mr. Satan. 

Videl remembered how a few years ago her father had ceased training her after she got her black-belts in the various forms of Satan Arts. He claimed he had nothing left to teach her and she left it at that. Well, lately with the discovery of her father's lie, she felt the increasing urge to show him his place with every praise that he received for the Cell Games. Maybe seeing how strong she was could prompt him to...aw, who's she kidding? Videl just wanted to humiliate him a bit. It'll be great venting some of her suppressed anger. 

"You heard me," Videl folded her arms, "I want to watch you teach." 

"Why so sudden the interest honey?" Strange, Videl never asked to see him train after he told her that he had taught her all there was to teach. 

Videl frowned; was he stalling? "I never saw you fight or train for years, daddy. I just want to know how far I am from you now." 

"Does it really matter? You're the strongest in the world after me!" 

In a admirable show of self-control, Videl kept a straight face, "I know but I want to see how strong _you_ are. You are the strongest man in the world after all." 

"Bwahahaha! YEAH! I am!" Mr. Satan stood up and burst into arrogant laughter. Videl smiled smugly, she knew which buttons to push. 

"So, I can come tomorrow?" 

"Of course sweat pea! You'll get to see how strong your daddy is!!" 

"That's great, daddy!" 

Oooohhh, she was sooooo going to beat him up. 

* * *

Mr. Satan's 'special class' consisted about twenty students that ranged from her age to thirty. They were pretty good compared to average human but still no where even close to Videl. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when she entered the huge dojo located in the west wing of the mansion where she would train when empty. The students were taught martial arts by various instructors that Mr. Satan personally trained. It was rare that he himself would come to class so everyone was pretty excited. 

"I'm in hell...." Videl muttered as the whole dojo erupted into cheers when her father made his usual appearance. They literally fell to their knees when he took his place on the mat.   
It was sickening to see how much they worshipped the false hero.   
Videl could only roll her eyes. 

After a 'short' speech, Mr. Satan immediately showed off some of his flashier techniques, gaining great responses to his Satan Miracle Punch and Satan Special Kick combos. For someone without the knowledge of ki, her father was actually a pretty good fighter. He would do better without the ton of unnecessary moves though. 

Soon came demonstration time where Mr. Satan would be fighting the various people that challenged him. Tightening the belt of her gi in habit, Videl stood up before anyone else could. She would like to go at him when he's still fresh. 

"I challenge you, father," she said while pointing a delicate finger at her surprised father. He seemed a bit worried at first but then he started noticing the faces of expectant students and instructors. 

"Why, um, all right, Videl. Come up!" 

Videl smirked and stepped on to the blue mat, bowing deeply before her father. She decided to push her ki as low as it will go, fighting him with her physical strength and martial art knowledge alone like when she sparred with Chi-Chi. After all, she still cared enough to not utterly pulverize him. She understood that complications will arise if she did take him down with one hit. She'll make it seem like he put up a decent fight so the audience won't be _too_ surprised. 

Someone at the back started chanting Mr. Satan's name and soon the whole dojo was echoing with 'Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!'. Videl noticed none of this as she slipped into a battle mode where she was only aware of her opponent and the area around them. Her father's blue eyes hardened as he slipped into a stance (where she noticed amusedly that it was quite good) and she followed. 

"I'll go easy on you, " her father whispered. Videl started to protest but he cut her off with a _kiai_, "HEYAAAHH!!" 

"Oooohh!!" went the crowd. 

His kick was half-hearted and painfully slow for even him. Videl felt insulted that her father would think he needed to lower his power that much for her. She clenched her teeth and blocked his kick effortlessly, not bothering to dodge. Mr. Satan's eyes widened a second before he smiled. Backing off he studied his daughter; her stance was relaxed yet absolutely stable. If he had bothered to train more than watching his tournament videos or going on tours he would notice that her stance portrayed just how better she was from him. 

"You're stronger than I thought, sweat pea." 

"Go all out, daddy. You'll regret it if you don't." They way her eyes darkened made Mr. Satan stop in his tracks. His little Videl looking so mean and threatening him?? 

"Are you sure, honey?" 

"Yes, daddy..." she hissed. The look on his face was so clue less; he was honestly wondering why she would want him to go all out on her, believing she wasn't stronger than him. Deciding she would just have to prove it to the stubborn man, Videl dashed forward in a speed she thought was decent. The keyword being 'thought'. 

Mr. Satan barely had time to put up his arms to block the punch when his daughter seemed to blur and appear just inches from him. Soon, he found himself receiving hits as the majority of her blows penetrated his defense. Videl was throwing kicks and punches almost lazily, feeling that her father moved in slow motion. Too easy, way too easy. Just how strong has she got? Then one of her stronger hits got through and landed solidly in his gut. There was a rush of air from Mr. Satan before he flew back right off the mat and hit the fall wall. 

The dojo was eerily silent as the spectators gaped openly at their fallen hero. 

Videl watched as her father stood up quite slowly, feeling confidant he would acknowledge her strength and- 

"HAHAHA!! That's was quite a punch, eh? But of course, I would never hit my own daughter!" Mr. Satan laughed as he stuck a pose despite the sharp pains in his gut. He was giving out cold sweat but luckily no one noticed. 

She froze. What? They can't possibly buy that- 

"Oh! Mr. Satan is such a noble man! He refused to fight back!" 

"He loves his daughter so much!" 

"Mr. Satan is so great!!" 

"Letting his daughter win!" 

Without another word, Videl turned around and stomped out of the dojo, out of the house, and into the sky. 

* * *

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

The frustrated yell echoed through the canyons as Videl crouched with her white aura blazing around her. She blasted full speed for a an hour west of Satan City to the endless canyons bordering Central Capital. There she crashed landed on the rocky hills, forming a nice crater, wanting to feel the pain. 

She had to get away from there, away from her father because she nearly couldn't control it. 

The moment she realized her father would go so low as to claim _he_ went easy on _her_ to find and excuse for his loss she felt something snap. 

She wanted to punch him so hard that his all the bones in his face broke. 

She wanted to blast him, burn him, asking if he still believed they were tricks. 

She wanted to hurt him so bad that no one can deny that she was the superior fighter. 

She wanted to kill him. 

Kill him because he would defend his image to the death even if it meant lying every single time. 

Oh, Kami.... what kind of daughter was she? 

She needed to get this anger out, this hate.... she need..... 

Videl shot up and sent out a fury of punches and kicks that were anything but graceful. Each blow was rough, ragged, punctuated with a coarse yell as she punished herself, throwing everything behind the hits. Her tendons and muscles pulled painfully as she kept her furious pace, eventually ending up destroying small hills and pulverizing cliffs. 

Damn it damn it damn it!!! 

Angry tears leaked out from narrowed eyes as she beat away at the rocks and herself. 

Not enough, still not enough, need to hurt. To bleed. To get this all out. 

She gave out another anguished scream as she pushed her ki higher than she ever reached. Hoping that a particular someone noticed. She had succeeded when a few minutes after a flash of green and white made itself known in the corner of her eye. Stopping her rampage she turned fully to her mentor. 

Piccolo took one look at her tear streaked face and the destruction around, not to mention the noticeable increase in her ki. "What's wrong, girl?" 

She merely bowed before blasting toward him. "Fight me. Please." 

Piccolo's eyes widened as she came at him fully, an almost primal look in her eyes. Tears were still streaming out but it seemed to do nothing to hinder her vision as she struck him again and again with deadly accuracy. He went in defense mode as he ponder just what made his current student so distressed. She hit him with all she got and he noticed that she didn't care that it hurt her more than him. When he didn't fight back, Videl snarled furiously. 

"Fight me. FIGHT ME!" She sent a volley of ki blasts at him to which he avoided lazily. He didn't realize until too late though that she had managed to control them and got hit when the blasts made a sharp U-turn and struck him squarely in the back. He actually felt them burn quite a bit but was unharmed, his cape now missing more than half its length. She didn't stop though and attacked him again. 

"What is wrong with you, girl?" Piccolo asked again, blocking her desperate blows absently. Videl's expression suddenly turned psychotic as it seemed something _broke_ whatever little restraint she had. The life in her blue eyes were gone completely and showed nothing but anger and grief. 

"HIT ME DAMN YOU!!" Her aura blazed incredibly and she managed to graze his chin with a bloody fist. Her knuckles were bleeding badly from the ferocity of her attack on him and the canyon. Piccolo's eyes narrowed, knowing that if he didn't stop this, she would hurt herself even more. Phasing behind Videl, he deftly hit her behind the neck. She gave out a choking gasp before falling to the ground, unconscious. 

Piccolo regarded her fallen form with as much worry he could muster. It was obvious she wanted to vent out anger, but at who? Herself probably, seeing how she pushed herself earlier. He walked a few ways from her and sat down cross-legged, slipping into meditation until she would wake up. It was about 15 minutes later that Videl groaned and pushed herself up. Briefly collecting her thoughts, she snapped he head in his direction. Piccolo kept his eyes closed and made no indication he acknowledged her, but Videl knew better. 

"I'm.... sorry...." she whispered, feeling embarrassed that she lost control like that. It was happening more frequently lately, well, for the last few years since she started puberty. Damn these hormonal unbalances... 

"What for?" Came Piccolo's voice, surprising her a bit since she didn't expect him to answer. He knew she was apologizing for her actions earlier but asking her directly always got a full explanation out from her. But not this time. 

"For my outburst... I.... I lost control." she answered while averting her eyes. Piccolo waited but Videl said nothing more. He stood up and approached her, cursing Gohan for introducing him to these petty human emotions. 

"The reason?" 

"............." Videl held up her hands and studied her split knuckles. The pain had lessened into dull throbbing although the blood had yet to clot completely. She remained silent a few more seconds before speaking lowly and hesitantly. Piccolo with his Namekian traits caught her voice even with the roaring of the winds through the canyon. 

"Am I a bad person, Mr. Piccolo?" 

"What?" 

"I was so angry at him, at my father. I.... I challenged him today to a fight, you know..." 

'Don't tell me she killed him....' Piccolo thought in alarm, '...well I don't really care about the fool in general but still... he _is_ her father...' 

"I won... obviously," she continued, not noticing Piccolo giving out a relieved breath, "but he... he... argh. I guess I was expecting it when he came up with the excuse that he wouldn't fight back at me when in fact he _couldn't_," she grumbled the last part out. "and all those watching agreed with him, saying things like... like... like how great he was for going easy on his daughter! I wanted so bad to pummel him but I knew that that would just make _me_ look bad and him good. Argh... I was so angry..... I...." she paused, her expression turning awfully guilty. 

Piccolo waited patiently for her to continue. Understanding to some degree for her sudden outburst. 

"I.... oh.... I wanted to _kill_ him Mr. Piccolo..... _my own father_!" her voice cracked up as she cupped her hands to her face, trying to shield the coming tears from the tall Namek. "I was so angry! I wanted to just blast him, strangle him, oh Kami.... what.... what kind of daughter am I??" she sobbed, falling to her knees on the dusty ground. Piccolo watched as she quietly sobbed, conscious to keep him from seeing her face. 

"But you didn't, right?" He spoke up after some time. Videl wiped her tears off suddenly and turned her tear streaked face up at him, hurt evident in her eyes. 

"Of course I didn't!!" she shouted. No matter how angry or pissed, she knew she would never, ever harm her father to such extent. "I would never hurt him let alone _kill_ him!!" 

"Then that's all that matters." 

With that Piccolo took off, not waiting to see what effect his words had on the girl. He knew she was strong and he knew she would be fine. The matter was something she would have to solve on her own. Returning to the Lookout he quickly dimissed anymore thought on the matter. Videl kept her eyes on the spot Piccolo had been, her mind feeling much, much lighter. Oddly enough, her mentor's careless attempt at comforting her _did_ comfort her. 

Piccolo was right. Everyone had their dark thoughts and urges but what really mattered was if they acted upon it. Videl could deal with it, this was just another hurdle she would cross in the great marathon of life. What she thought about him really wasn't his fault; it was entirely her own choice that she ended up which so much suppressed fury and anger. Of course the emotions were still burning strong in her, but at least she identified the problem and could begin to solve it. 

She suddenly felt very tired, completely spent, painfully aware of every ache in her body. She had pulled too many muscles and tendons, bruised too many flesh, and yet again mutilated her hands. Videl leaned backwards and fell back unto the earth ignoring the sharp rocks that pierced her skin. She stared up at the blue sky, watching the soft clouds drift by. 

She just laid there for what seemed like an eternity. 

Open eyed and staring. 

Watching the world spin, going on, existing. 

Without her. 

She would never find the courage to directly ask her father would she? She knew the answer yet why did she fear him confirming it? Yes. Fear. She was all of a sudden enlightened to this feeling yet she felt no surprise.... like she knew all along only that she didn't think it out loud. Videl Satan was still in her somewhere. The small, tomboyish, girl that sincerely believed her father to be the strongest in the world. Especially when he would pick her up so easily and spin her around. 

Daddy was so strong! 

Daddy was the strongest! 

Videl laughed. The hollow sound echoing through the crevices and sending chills even down the her own spine. Insane. She finally snapped, didn't she? The thought caused her to laugh louder, choking, clutching her stomach causing her body to shake all over. The harsh ground scraped painfully against her but she didn't notice, still laughing uncontrollably. Blood tainted her gi but she cared less even if it soaked it. 

A joke. A cosmic joke. 

Her life. 

She didn't even remember what she was laughing about anymore, only that she had stopped laughing and started crying at a point. Exhausted both physically and mentally, Videl cried herself to sleep. Curled up alone in the rock littered red canyon, one would mistake her for a corpse. 

* * *

The first thing Gohan felt was panic when Piccolo suddenly scrunched up his face and peered down into the clouds. You don't really get much reaction on the Namek's face, but when you do, it usually means something was very, very wrong.   
  
"What's wrong, Piccolo?" he asked slowly. Gohan doesn't frequently visit the Lookout but today was one of those sunny days and he just felt compelled to visit his former mentor and close friend. He and Dende had chatted pleasantly, sharing jokes and laughing together when they both felt a slight shift. Shift? He could only think up that word to describe the feeling. Glancing over to Piccolo he had found him out of meditation and deep in thought. 

"Nothing important, don't follow me." was all the Namekian said before plunging down. Gohan and Dende looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. Nothing important? Nothing important enough for Piccolo to leave in a hurry? Gohan knew it was impolite to ask Dende to 'spy' but really, if this was another threat to the world... 

"Dende, know what's going on?" 

Dende walked over to the edge and peered down much like how Piccolo did. He remained silent a moment before turning back to Gohan. "Curious, the ki spike we felt earlier belonged to a girl. In fact Piccolo's talking with her now." 

"Vivi?" Gohan whispered to himself. Her ki wasn't large enough to be felt up here, but he knew the Nameks were better in sensing ki than any of them. The weird feeling earlier, that was Vivi? Had something bad happened? But Piccolo was there and he asked specifically for him not to follow. He would of course follow his former mentor's wish. But then... why would Piccolo care for Vivi? 

"Who?" Dende questioned. 

"A girl, she's friends with Goten." 

"What's Piccolo doing with a human girl?" 

"Don't ask me. She has great potential though, you should meet her." 

"You know about how humans aren't allowed up here," Dende noticed the look Gohan gave him, "save for the few that have 'defenders of the Earth' written under their resume." 

Gohan cracked a smile at Dende's joke, "You should meet Vivi none-the-less." 

"I guess I should seeing how Piccolo is showing more attention to the girl than he would normally anyone else...." Dende paused before continuing, "...save for you Gohan." Gohan kept his smile. 

"Let's just hope he isn't training her to fight rampaging Saiyans or anything." 

Gohan and Dende's conversation was cut short when they felt another sudden ki spike (for Gohan it was yet another weird feeling that something shifted). Dende again concentrated briefly before looking up at Gohan with wide eyes. 

"She seemed to have attacked Piccolo and he just knocked her out!" 

"WHAT?!?!" 

It took all his willpower not to blast down and see what happened, but he trusted Piccolo. Whatever he did must have a good reason to it. But still that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to worry like heck. 

"Why would he do that?! What's happening now, Dende??" 

"Ah, he seems to be meditating, waiting for her to wake up." 

Gohan furrowed his brows in confusion but said nothing else. The two teens slowly shrugged after a moment and sat down. The would ask Piccolo when it returned. He did return quite a while later and they couldn't really tell what had happened with his face in its usual frown. Gohan stood up immediately and gave Piccolo a worried look. 

"Is she okay?" he asked. Piccolo didn't seem surprised he knew it was about Vivi and just settled for a simple "Yes." 

"Um... I um.... I don't want to pry or anything... but.... why did you knock her out? And why did you go to her alone?" 

Piccolo gave Gohan an unnerving stare and Gohan immediately regretted asking. "It's none of your concern, kid," Piccolo replied gruffly before settling into meditation. Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly before deciding it was time to leave. Saying good-bye to Dende he was about to jump off when Piccolo's voice stopped him. 

"You better pick her up, she fell asleep. You'll find her in the Mango Canyon near Central's southeast border." 

Gohan merely nodded before blasting off to the location. When he got there and got a good look at the scene, disturbed was an understatement to how he felt. 

* * *

Videl opened her eyes to a white ceiling, feeling oddly safe and warm. A soft blanket was tucked all the way under her chin and she wondered if the whole incident in with her father and the canyon was just a dream. She moved slightly and the aches made themselves known. Ah, so it wasn't a dream after all. No one could have such luck. 

Wincing as she sat up, she took a dazed look around her. She was in what seemed to be a guest room, as it was bare from anything personal. Videl wondered how she got there before the door to her right opened to reveal Chi-Chi carrying a tray of soup. Videl blinked at her confusedly before the realization hit her. She was at the Son's house! How-how-how did she get there?? 

"Ah! You're awake dear!" Chi-Chi's cheerful smile then turned into concern, "What happened to you, you gave me a heart attack seeing you all dirty and beat up." 

Videl averted her eyes as Chi-Chi placed the delicious smelling soup next to a night stand beside the bed. "Well..... that.... um....." 

Chi-Chi sat down in the wooden chair facing Videl. From what Gohan told her, the wounds were mostly self inflicted as one wouldn't get such injuries from fighting. Her knuckles were painfully split open and Chi-Chi had flinched at the sight of them. What had happened? 

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to," Chi-Chi whispered affectionately, "but I'll be here if you ever want to." 

Videl smiled at Chi-Chi wanting to tell her everything then but knew she would never find the courage to tell her anything yet. "Thank you Chi-Chi, I'll always remember that." She then turned to sniff at the soup. "That smells delicious, I'm practically drooling!" 

Videl reached a hand out to pick up the bowl and found both her hands tightly bandaged. In fact, a lot of her was bandaged or patched up and she wasn't in her yellow gi anymore. She was just wearing the oversized T-shirt she wore underneath her gi. Shrugging mentally she just couldn't resist any longer and picked up the bowl carefully with her hands. Chi-Chi looked particularly proud when Videl showed how much she enjoyed the soup. After it was empty, Chi-Chi prepared to clear it away. She stopped though when Videl spoke up. 

"How did I get here?" the raven hair girl asked slowly. 

"Gohan brought you here. He said Piccolo told him where to get you...." Chi-Chi answered, leaving the end open as if expecting Videl to answer some unspoken question. Videl noticed this but ignored it. 

"Oh." Was all she said. Chi-Chi frowned slightly and suddenly the image of twin wet trails on Videl's dirty face popped into her head. She had been crying, hurting herself it seems.... but why? 

"Are you okay, Vivi?" her eyebrows lowering in worry. "Really okay?" 

Videl looked at her straight in the eye then, her big blues wide and glistening. For a single moment Chi-Chi thought she was going to open up, to tell the truth but Videl just lowered her gaze slowly and nodded. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

Chi-Chi didn't believe it for one second but nodded anyway and patted Videl's head comfortingly. "Okay, just remember I'll always be here if you want to talk." Videl smiled brightly at her and watched the older woman make her way out with the tray. 

Her smile quickly fell when Chi-Chi opened the door to reveal Gohan. Chi-chi exchanged whispers with him that she couldn't hear; she hoped desperately he wouldn't come in and talk to her. She knew that he was a bit suspicious about her since the wallet incident and now.... well, frankly she just didn't want to seem so helpless and weak. So... so.... 

pathetic. 

She was just so terribly pathetic at the moment. 

After silently conversing with his mother, Gohan stepped in and closed the door behind him. Videl slightly cringed at the grim look on his face and unconsciously tighten the blankets around her. He seemed to sense her distress and smiled gently as he sat down in the chair Chi-Chi was sitting in earlier. They stayed that way for a while before Gohan sighed loudly. 

"Goten's worried sick about you. I had to keep him from seeing you earlier." 

"Go.... ten?" she whispered worriedly. Oh, the boy must be so worried... what was she thinking? Oh yeah... she _wasn't_. 

"I don't know what troubles you have, Vivi. And I won't demand to know them but understand that we're all worried for you..." he paused and ran a calloused hand through his hair. "You have your secrets and I respect that... but please if it's not too much to ask of you..." 

He looked up and stared into her wide eyes, "Please don't make us worry like this again. Will you?" 

Videl's lip slightly trembled as her eyes watered again at the look in Gohan's eyes. She nodded slowly as a single tear made it's way down. "Y-yes I can. I'm so sorry for all of this...." 

Gohan kept his gaze on her, wondering why it pained him so much to see her all broken and crying. Before he knew it, he reached out a hand and wiped the tear away. Videl looked up back at him and he smiled at her. 

"Rest for now, do you need to call your parents? It's best you stay until tomorrow," he stood up and looked down at her. Videl bit her lip and shook her head slowly. Her father had gotten used to her disappearing on weekends, he wouldn't notice. 

"My father already knows I wouldn't be home..." she trailed off and looked out the window at the setting sun. "He already knows...." 

Gohan stood there frowning at the image of her sitting there looking so sad and couldn't help but sigh again. "All right then.... Vivi?" 

She looked back at him as he opened the door and stepped outside. 

"Smile okay?" he grinned. 

Videl blinked at his request but soon gave him a dazzling smile. Gohan winked at her before closing the door behind him She kept her eyes on the closed door and couldn't help but feel warm inside. They really did care about her didn't they? 

Will they still do when they find out she's been lying to them the whole time? 

Videl closed he eyes and shook her head. That's just like her.... always jumping into things she couldn't handle later. What would she do? Piccolo said they wouldn't care..... but then Piccolo was Piccolo. Everything was so nice now, they don't really need to know who she was right? 

Right? 

'Who am I kidding?' Videl thought. 'I'm so going to pay for my actions.... you were too cocky Videl, thinking that _you_ can handle daddy's guilt.... but now.... you'll going to end up hurting more than just yourself.' 

Yes. When the time comes.... she'll end up hurting those dear to her. 

* * *

Videl spent the night and left after breakfast. She again apologized to the Sons but they just waved her off saying that they didn't mind at all. Chi-Chi particularly didn't mind, secretly hoping Videl and Gohan spent more time together not to mention she always wanted another female in the house. Videl had gotten up early and helped with breakfast as much as she can; Chi-Chi would always smile at the memory of a flour covered Videl when she accidentally dropped the bag because of her stiff hands. 

Videl rode Nimbus home, not really feeling like flying with her aching limbs and still exhausted ki. Landing at a deserted clearing, she walked the rest way home. People turned heads at the sight of her in her dirty gi and bandages but she quickly got rid of their stare with a quick growl. Finally reaching the gates she nodded at the gate keeper who quickly let her in. Before she even got her hands around the handles of the grand entrance Mr. Satan had already opened it and grabbed her. 

"OH MY PUMPKIN!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!!" 

"ACK!!" 

He engulfed her in a giant bear hug and dragged her in, weeping loudly. Videl had to actually power up quite a bit to pry her father's large arms off from around her. It was then Mr. Satan took a good look at her and immediately went ballistic. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT??!? VIDEL, WHO DID THIS?! AAAAAHHH! MY PRECIOUS BABY IS HURT!! DOCTOR!! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!!!" 

"DADDY!" Videl shouted harshly, "I'm FINE!! I was out training!!!" 

Mr. Satan immediately shut up and nodded approvingly at his daughter, "That's my daughter! Always striving to be strong!! As strong as me!!" 

"I'm already stronger than you, remember?" Videl hissed before she could stop herself. Mr. Satan froze in mid pose then quickly recovered looking right and left. Satisfied none of the servants were listening, he dragged Videl up to the privacy of the video room. There he locked the door and closed the curtains while Videl watched with her arms crossed and foot tapping. Finally Mr. Satan deemed it safe after checking the room for bugs and making sure no one was in the vents. It was quite humorous really. 

"Listen Videl, I know you were a bit disappointed-" Videl scoffed at the vast understatement, "-for what I said to the class. But you must understand honey that daddy was caught off guard. Daddy has an image to hold, you understand, sweetie?" 

"I understand that you would lower my image to guard your own," she coldly replied. 

Mr. Satan shook his head, causing his afro to swish around, "I'm doing this for your own good, pumpkin. Do you really want to be known as the strongest person in the world? Go on my tours? Train my students? 

Videl paused. She never thought about it that way. If she was to beat her father then _she_ would get his title and along with it his fame. Her pictures would be everywhere and soon she was bound to get discovered out either the Sons or the Briefs. Her father made a good point but she wondered if he really was doing it for her own good or his. Ah, who cares. The result would turn out the same. 

"No.... I won't like that." 

"You understand then, honey? I'm very proud of you though but it's best you pretend I'm still stronger. Would you?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

Mr. Satan let out a relieved breathe before whispering behind his hand. "Um... how did you get so strong anyway, sweetie?" 

"I trained. A lot." Videl answered. "Haven't you?" 

The afro-ed man laughed nervously, "Of course I have!" 

Videl sweat dropped. He obviously haven't been training as much since Cell. She suddenly sighed and smiled weary at her father.   
  
"Oh daddy, what am I going to do with you?" 

"Hopefully nothing, knowing how strong you are now, honey," Mr. Satan grinned at his daughter, tremendously relieved that her anger seemed to be gone by now. Videl grinned back, feeling her anger fade away. They were about to leave the room when Videl stopped her father with a slight tug at his brown gi. 

"Daddy.... is there.... anything you should have told me? A long time ago?" 

Mr. Satan gave her a puzzled look, "What ever do you mean, pumpkin?" 

Videl let go and sighed, "Nothing. Nothing at all." 

* * *

In the hallway Mr. Satan suddenly stopped, causing Videl to bump into his back. 

"I remembered something! We're going to go to a dinner party tonight!" 

"What? We?" 

"Yes, it's one of those celebrities and their family dinners. Hmm, maybe you can wear gloves and a long sleeved dress to cover your wounds and-" 

"Wait-wait-wait. You know I hate those parties!" 

"I know dear, but all the important people are going to be there! And their bringing their families too! Like Bulma Briefs from Cap-" 

"HAAAAH?!?!" Videl nearly ruptured her father's ear drums. The Briefs! That means Trunks will be there! He would recognize her immediately!!! No no no no, she most definitely must NOT go!! 

"Sorry about that daddy... um anyone else?" 

Her father massaged his ringing ears before starting to list off names that he remembered, "The Finks, Gerald Semangka and family, um, the family of former Budokai finalists, then there's..." 

Videl had stopped listening. Former Budokai finalists. "The... Sons?" 

"Ah yes, the family of that guy, er, Son Goku! The guy that used all those light tricks," Mr. Satan seemed to have forgotten just who Son Goku was. He would eventually remember when he sees Gohan. "Ah, Videl, where are you going honey?" 

Videl was walking away dazed as her mind went into hyper drive on how to keep herself from going. Her father caught up and waved a large hand in front of her. 

"Honey? Sweetie? Pumpkin?" 

"Daddy, I'm not going." she announced flatly. 

"You must go! And that's final!" 

"I DON'T WANT TO!!" 

"It isn't the matter of wanting! This is a formal banquet! I'm expected to show up with you! Now no more excuses young lady, you'll be going tonight." with that Mr. Satan stormed away leaving Videl shaking with anger. 

She was going to be _so_ dead tonight. 

* * *

A.N. Ah, I changed the format so that I hope it's easier on the eyes ^^ Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short but I was having quite a writer's block. Well, in this chapter I just wanted to get Videl to bond with Chi-Chi and Gohan, also showing a glimpse of her apparent double personality. I don't have an extensive knowledge of martial arts so any 'lectures' you read was just me making things up as I go. Hahahaha, I do practice aikido though so at least I'm not entirely flying blind. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry that I can't manage a mailing list. You'll just have to keep checking back ^^;;;; 


	4. Lie Down

Disclaimer : not to Dragonball does belong me 

You think this might be the first Videl Torture fic? I like to think so :D Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes, I can only re-read such a long chapter so many times ^^;;; Ah and wonder if Toriyama-san had as much fun making up pun names as I did..... 

* * *

Veritas   
Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  


"Gohan! Goten! Come here for a moment!" 

The two Son brothers immediately came to their mother's call. Chi-Chi was sitting at one of the dining table's chairs as she held an envelope in her hand. Gohan's eyes traveled to two pair of tuxedos laid out on the table. One significantly smaller than the other. What the.... 

"Boys, we're going to a dinner party tonight. I was going to tell you yesterday night but it kind of slipped my mind when Vivi got hurt." 

"Dinner party?" Gohan echoed. 

"Dinner party! Cool! Will it be fun? Will there be food? Is Trunks going?" Goten asked enthusiastically. After all, he never been to a dinner party before. 

"Hmm, I'm sure Bulma got an invitation so yes, Trunks will be there with Vegeta too." 

"Vegeta?? You really think he'll show up to one of these things? What is the party about anyway?" 

"Something or another held by the world government, Gohan. The King of the world will be there! It's a dinner party for the families of celebrities and I heard there will be an auction to raise money for charity! Former Budokai finalists are invited that's why we got the invitation. Oh, I'm so excited!!" 

"Where is it held, mother?" Gohan asked as he picked up the plain black and white tuxedo and fitted it to his frame. Goten mimicked his brother and started inspecting his own miniature version of Gohan's tuxedo. 

"Shining Dawn Tower at Central City. We'll be going to Bulma's first and change there, then we'll go with her since I don't want to mess up our outfits while flying or by Nimbus. I'll call you by four, the party starts at seven so be sure to get your studies done, Gohan." 

"Yes, mother." 

* * *

"No, father." 

"Honey..." 

"No." 

"Pumpkin...." 

"No." 

"Sweetie...." 

"No." 

"VIDEL SATAN!!" 

Videl gulped, her father almost _never_ used that tone with her. "Um... yes, daddy?" 

"You're going and that's that! I told you earlier that I'm expected to arrive WITH you!" 

"Ugh, daddy, please?? Not many people know you even _have_ a daughter!" 

"The King will be there! The press! The other celebrities!!" 

"So?? Tell them I'm... I'm sick! You can always find an excuse!!" 

"The daughter of the World Savior does _not_ get sick!!" 

Videl grumbled and slapped her hand down her face. "Come on daddy.... just this once, please?" 

Mr. Satan watched his daughter turn her potent puppy eyes on him but was able to resist. This was his pride at stake. "No, sorry. Why are you so against going anyway? You can meet the important people, enjoy the shows and auctions.... you never turned down going to a dinner party when it really matters before....." he gave her one of his pathetic looks. 

"I.... um...." Her excuse? Well, daddy, you see, I've been going behind your back to fraternize with the people you stole credit from. I made up an identity to be with them and I would like very much that they don't know that I'm the daughter of _the_ buffoon. Namely, you. Instead she said, "I'm tired daddy. I'm all banged up and spent. I trained too hard yesterday." 

"But honey, all you have to do is show up! You can come half the time then go home when you don't really feel well." 

"I'm all bruised and scraped up!!" 

"Long dress and gloves, and make up will cover anything else." 

"I.... arrghh! I give up!!" Videl threw up her hands and stomped to her room. 

"Succuby will come by five to clean you up!!" her father called just before she slammed the living room door shut. "Be ready!" 

"I'll be ready all right..." she growled under her breath as she locked her bedroom door. Videl strode briskly to her balcony and threw glass doors open. Stepping out, she gathered her ki to fly. After two minutes she realized she hadn't moved an inch from the tiled floor. 

Leave, just like that? 

Fly away and worry father? 

Force him to lie.... again? 

Why not? He never had trouble lying before.... 

But then this time _I_ made him lie. 

........... you're Vivi aren't you? 

What do _you_ think, Videl? 

I think I'm officially insane. 

Good, I think so too. 

'The things I do for a ignorant father that lies to his daughter.....' Videl re-entered her room, laid on the queen sized bed, and buried herself in her satin sheets. She'll take a short nap and figure something out later. 

Later came too soon when she opened her eyes to see her personal maid of the month, Succuby, a black long-dress in her arms. 

"Crap." 

* * *

Videl Satan stared at her reflection, willing herself not to bang her head against the vanity mirror until _her_ head cracked. She'll admit that Succuby had done a good of making her _not_ look like her. After all, if she did fail to think up a way to avoid going and ended up at the party it's best she didn't resemble 'Vivi'. There's the matter of ki but if she kept hers suppressed when they're near then they might not notice her. Sensing any ki lower than the average needs concentration so she figured that was something she could use to her advantage. They won't be trying to sense ki at the party, that's for sure. As long as she didn't panic and make her ki shoot up any higher than average, she should be safe. 

Should be. 

'AARRRGGHH!! This is impossible!! Oh man, I hope father won't do something stupid like invite me up to the stage for a speech or something.... they're bound to recognize me if they really looked at me!! And then they'll try to sense my ki to make sure! That'll _really_ bust my cover!!' Videl wanted to lash out at anything in frustration but her body was still stiff from her slight injuries. The black high necked velvet gown covered nearly every inch of her but hugged her figure nicely. Black gloves of silk adorned her hand, loose enough not to disturb the bandages underneath. A pair of high heeled black sandals completed the assemble. 

At least she was fittingly dressed for her funeral. 

Her hair was out of it's pigtails and was pinned high on her head letting a few curled locks framing her face. White pearls were pinned into her hair, creating a pleasant contrast to her full black outfit. The make up cast her lips and eyes prominent from her pale face. About an inch of the stuff was heaped on her face, practically 'drawing' a new look. She looked pretty, doll like, cute, and fragile. In other words, _nothing like herself_. 

A knock on her door, snapped her out of her stupor. "Honey?" a bush of afro hair poked out before her father's face followed, "It's time to go." 

Videl wanted to die. To scream. To fly out the window. "Um... yes daddy...." 

She stood up and walked slowly to her father, not used to anything other than her boots and sneakers. Her father's eyes softened as he took a good look at her. "You look just like your mother, Videl. She.... would be proud to see you so beautiful..." her father smiled sadly before going down first. Videl stood rooted to her spot before closing her eyes and allowing a small smile to come out. 

"Thank you..... father." He still remembers her, huh? And to think he spends so much time with other women.... But, his compliment felt like twisting a dagger in her gut. Guilt. She was going to most likely ruin his night.... and she couldn't explain to him why. And her mother... if her mother was here? Would she.... still be proud? 

Her silk covered hands gripped the her door handle tightly before opening them. Videl took a deep breath and stepped out, determined to focus on more pressing matters. Like how she would get through the night without having it turn into a nightmare. 

What would she do? Ki blast a small hole in the fuel tank so the place would run out before it gets there? What was she thinking?! Ki blasting the fuel tanks would make the plane _explode_. Oh wait... that might work. No, her father had dozens of back-up transport and it'll be too weird to have every one of them go 'boom'. Should she just get there quickly, pay her respects to the King and then find an excuse to leave early? That would have to do if she couldn't think of anything else.... 

Inspiration struck as she stood on top of the winding stairs, staring down at her father who was giving orders to the butler and maids. Yes, this was perfect! She would avoid going and her father wouldn't need to lie! Brilliant!! Now.... to put the idea into motion... 

The motion was to concentrate briefly as she spread her ki around her, casting an invisible barrier about half an inch from her skin. She then stepped down and 'slipped'. The maids gasped and her father stared in shock as she came tumbling down the whole flight of stairs. Videl was careful to tuck her limbs in close to avoid getting them broken or twisted even though the whole fall felt to her like being rolled down a rocky hill wrapped up in a warm, thick futon. Judging from the various gasps, yelps, screams and cries from her audience at the foot of the stairs, she was falling quite violently to the normal eye. For the heck of it, Videl let out a pained "Ugh!" or a anguished "Argh!" every time she 'impacted' with the hard marble. 

Soon, she reached the bottom and pretended to be unconscious as the shocked onlookers crowded around her. 

"Oh my- Videl!! Nooo!!!" her father wailed as he gently cradled her head. Videl frowned mentally, he really did sound distressed... maybe she should have found another way to- "Now we can't go to the party!!! Aaaa! This is a disaster!!" Videl fought the urge to jump up and throttle the man. 

"Someone call a doctor!" a voice barked, must be Mr. Imp, their butler. 

"Wait! Wait! Doctor Wewolf is still here!" Ah, Videl totally forgot about the Satan's family doctor. He must have been over to tend to her father's 'stomach pains'. Haha, she must have punched him harder than she thought. 

"Make way, let me see her!" Videl kept as still as she could, slowing her breathing and heart rate. When you can control ki, controlling your heart and breathing comes naturally. She felt the doctor finger her head and listen to her heart beat, wondering when he'll just announce her unfit to go to the party. 

"Hmm... peculiar, she doesn't seem to be hurt at all, just unconscious.... not even a bruise...." Drat! She should have let her ki down and get whacked a few times! 

"So.... that means she's okay?" came her father's hopeful voice. Videl had a sinking feeling her plan wasn't going to work out the way she hoped.... 

"Yes, why... I think she'll be wake in an hour or so." 

"Great! Succuby, you're coming with us, she'll wake up on the way and you can fix her messed up hair! Come on, pick her up into the plane!" 

Videl wanted to scream as the maids heaved her up and took her outside to the rocket plane resting on the take off pad in the Satan's vast garden. This was _not_ how she planned it!! Wrong!! WRONG!!! Oh, Dende, if she would ever get the chance to meet the Namek she'll kick him good! Even if she knew he wasn't responsible for any of her rotten luck. 

The doors slammed shut and the engines roared. Before she knew it, they took off. Great. 

About fifteen minutes into the ride, she got tired of being 'unconscious' so she moaned and got up. Her father immediately smothered her with hugs and caring words. Videl merely grunted in annoyance at his obvious show as Succuby redid her hair. Her maid was a bit curious to how her make up went unblemished through out the whole 72-step fall. Her father asked the same thing to how she went unharmed. 

"I can take punches harder than that and I protected my face." Videl replied sully. He father then went on and ranted how his daughter was so strong but then remembered Succuby and the pilot was there, he hastily added that she was still second strongest to him. Videl rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the darkening sky. _Now_ what would she do? 

Guess she'll have to go with her plan of staying out of the lime light, quickly pay her respects, and then run like hell. When they neared the city, Videl lowered her ki to that of Succuby. Good, she was at average now, they won't be able to sense her unless they focused. However, Videl couldn't help but squirm in her seat as the bright lights of Central City came into view. Nervous. She was even more nervous than she had been at the Junior Division Budokai. The tournament was a laugh, maybe that's why she didn't really feel any nervousness then. But this.... 

Hooo, boy. This was going to be the toughest challenge yet. 

She wanted to cry. 

* * *

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan please look here!" 

"May I have a comment please, Mr. Satan!" 

"We from Channel C-34 would like..." 

Reporters stormed the plane as soon as they landed. Videl was lucky enough to slip out behind her father's huge bulk and blend into the crowd. Scanning the surrounding landing pads, she was relieved to find no familiar ki. The various planes that parked on top of of Shining Dawn Tower, the largest building in the world, each had a marker designated to identify them. Currently, the one marked 'Capsule Corps.' was still empty. 

Thanking her lucky stars, Videl rushed in as fast as her heels could go to avoid any reporters. She noted down the Tower's map and decided to just head down to the ball room and start her search of the King there. It took her almost 15 minutes to get herself to the large room and still there was no sign of the animal-man. She asked some of the guards but they stated that they weren't allowed to give the location of the King. Videl wanted to stomp her foot and _demand_ them to tell her since she's the daughter of the World Savior. But then, she rather go through the night without _anyone_ recognizing her. She looked like a frickin' china doll. Videl would very much want to keep her 'Daughter of Satan' image untarnished even if she preferred her 'Vivi' ego. 

Sighing heavily she wandered into one of the more unused elevators in the far hall, planning to just go up to the auditorium where they were serving dinner and wait there. She froze even before turning around to press the buttons. 

They were here. Very close. Too close. A few meters behind her. How did she not notice? 

The Sons' ki stood out like a beacon, Trunk's ki almost as prominent. Near them was a very strong ki that she wasn't familiar with. Who? That Prince of Saiyans? Vege- something? 

She had no time to figure out his name as she reached out with her left arm and pressed the 'Close' button. She didn't dare turn around, knowing just how close they were. 

"Wait! Hold the doors!" Came a high-pitched voice. Videl had no idea who it was. Bulma Briefs? Videl started pressing the 'Close' button faster, hoping that it seemed she merely didn't hear them and was in a hurry. 

"Hold the doors, Miss! We want to get in!" came another voice. Ah, Chi-Chi. Videl was almost drilling the button through the control. The doors were closing painfully slow, and Videl could feel her heart rise up to her throat with every clack of heels on marble as the Briefs and Sons started to quicken their pace. Then Chi-Chi called out something that made her blood run cold. 

"Gohan! Hold that door!" 

She nearly screamed when she felt his ki _phasing_ right behind her. Clamping her eyes shut and giving the 'Close' button a final desperate shove and then pressing the level 16 button, Videl prepared for the worst. 

_Ding._

An instrumental version of the Copa Cabana flooded the compartment. Videl would have died right there from relief. She slumped to the carpeted floor and tried in vain to stop the shaking of her knees. 

* * *

"My, how rude of that girl!" Bulma Briefs exclaimed, smoothing out invisible wrinkles from her navy blue silk gown. How could that girl not hear them? They were shouting! 

"Really! Gohan, you should have been faster!" Chi-Chi scolded her son who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Sorry, mother." He was busy keeping an eye on both Goten and Trunks when his mother and Bulma started going after the elevator. 

"Why would she not want us in the elevator?" Goten asked cutely. Trunks snorted at his friend. 

"Probably because she saw what a big dumb-dumb you are." 

"Hey!" Goten protested, "She didn't even look at us!" 

Vegeta stood at the back as the rest started to bicker among themselves, waiting for the next elevator. He was certain the girl ignored them on purpose, he saw her stiffen when Bulma shouted. Just out of curiosity he focused on the girl's ki to make sure she did know they were coming. Peculiarly, her ki rose slightly over the average when they approached, then jumped even more when Gohan rushed to put his hand between the closing doors. Odd. How did she know Gohan was behind her? Sound? And then the fact that her ki was fairly high for a human girl.... 

Pondering about the matter a few more seconds Vegeta soon lost interest and put no more thought on it as he entered the elevator doors. 

* * *

As the elevator slowly made its way to the 16th floor, Videl found herself panicking. What if she pissed them off? What if they're going to follow her to the 16th floor?? Knowing Chi-Chi, that woman would most likely want to give her a piece of her mind (or fist). What if they were there waiting when the doors open? What if they noticed her slight ki spike earlier and locked on to her? What if- 

"Aaaaarghhh!!" wailed Videl in frustration. In the end she pressed all the buttons to every floor and decided to get off on the 15th and walk from there. The elevator dinged and stopped at the 15th floor. A few people rushed in as Videl got out, careful to keep a look out for the familiar ki. She couldn't afford to get caught off guard like that again. 

Hefting up the hem of her dress, she hiked up the stairs to the 16th floor. By the time she got there, her feet were burning from the straps that rubbed her skin raw. Cursing under her breath, Videl went to a corner and slipped them off. Her dress was long enough that it trailed along the floor; maybe she could just go through the night bare-footed and no one would notice.... 

"Hey, there. You okay?" 

Videl snapped her head up to face a handsome young man. She blushed slightly and quickly answered with an "Yes, thank you" trying to slip her sandals back on so she could leave. Then to her surprise more young men came over from the large crowd scattered in the auditorium where most of the buffets were. She smiled uneasily at them, trying not to show her evident frustration at not being able to slip on her left sandal. 

"Hello there, what's you name?" 

"Haven't seen you before, who did you come with?" 

"Good evening, Miss. Who may I ask are you?" 

"You are the most beautiful girl I seen tonight, where are you from?" 

As the young men started to crowd in closer, Videl found herself backed up against the wall. She honestly had no idea that she _was_ the most beautiful girl there that night. At least the most appealing in her mysterious black look and perfect doll like features. Smiling nervously she racked her brain for a way to get out of there without causing a scene. 

"Um... I.... I'm...." she started intelligently. Oh, great... if they knew she was Mr. Satan's daughter they'll surely _not_ leave her alone. The boys at school and other dinner parties proved this to be true. Hey, what guy wouldn't want a shot with the Savior's daughter? Probably Son Gohan, she silently mused. 

"Yes?" The crowd of eager young men chorused together. Hoping to catch the ravishing young lady's name. 

"Vi... ctoria. Victoria Lie." Videl finished, pronouncing 'Lie' like what her life was, a lie. Did this mean she got herself _another_ ego? Well, might as well play along with her looks. Victoria Lie would be a weak, timid, and naive. Hah! Videl took up the challenge to see if her acting skills were _that_ good. 

Immediately the men started asking about her background, to which Videl wondered just how much of a 'Lie' she could get away with. 

"My father is the founder of Lying Industries. A company second best to Capsule Corps' fame. You surely must know him, Chunkof Lie, he's the most famous person in Central other than the King himself." Videl explained sweetly, conscious to fold her hands neatly like those timid girls at school. 

The young men gave her blank looks before agreeing totally with her, praising her 'father' for something that Videl didn't even make up yet. They didn't want to look _ignorant_ in front of the daughter of a supposedly famous father. Videl bit the insides of her cheek to keep from laughing at them. "And my mother is Watta Lie, internationally famous fashion designer of Bulshitin Designs." 

Needless to say, her crowd ate it all up. Videl plastered a smile on her face to keep from rolling her eyes. The young men started asking her to join each of them for dinner after that, simultaneously reaching out a hand. They then growled at each like dogs after the same bone; Videl sighed and absently decided to do a quick ki scan, ignoring the hormone driven teens. Her eyes bugged out when she found that the Sons and Briefs were _in the same room_. Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi and the powerful ki were at the tables in the far corner of the room with a low ki that she guessed was Bulma Briefs. Gohan's ki was much closer, at the buffet table to her far right. 

The crowd of men were starting to grow around her and to her horror some of those already there started to insult one another. Soon, they might even start brawling.... over her. However flattered she might feel, it will be overshadowed by the fear that it'll attract the definitely unwanted attention of a chosen few. Videl put her quick thinking to the test and blurted out her first strategy, hoping it'll be enough. 

"I'm feeling mighty thirsty, which one of you gentlemen can get me a drink?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted (mentally grossing out at doing such a.... girlie action), "Please?" 

The horde immediately dispersed, sprinting off to the refreshment tables to try and be the first to give her the drink. Videl quickly sped out of the room and headed to the bathroom; she'll figure out what to do next there. Gohan was about to select a juice while balancing a plate piled high with food when he was suddenly and roughly pushed out of the way. It took quick reflexes and his agility to keep himself and the plate from tipping over. 

"What the-" he started, staring at the pile of young men grabbing for drinks. What was going on? Was the food spicy or something? 

"Hurry up, man! She's waiting for me!!" one of the shorter males pushed at Gohan. Of course it took more than a shove to get Gohan to move. 

"What this all about?" Gohan asked, clearly confused by all the ruckus. 

"Victoria Lie! She's waiting for a drink! And I'M going to be the one to get it for her!!" the youth pointed to the left near the entrance before managing his way pass Gohan and other 'suitors'. Gohan took a quick glance at the entrance where he caught a brief glimpse of the back of a girl all dressed in black. Very familiar.... wasn't she the girl in the elevator? He recognized the pearl beads in her hair. 

'So her name is Victoria Lie? I can't believe all these guys are fighting over who gets her a drink. She must be famous or something...' Gohan mused before making his way to the large table where the rest are sitting. 

"Hey, Gohan, what was all the fuss about?" Bulma asked as he settled down. 

"Remember that girl at the elevator? I think her name is Victoria Lie, the guys were all fighting to get her a drink." 

Vegeta snorted. "All that for a girl? Pathetic." The whole table agreed with him privately. 

"Victoria Lie...." Chi-Chi mumbled, tapping her chin in thought, "Do you know her or her family Bulma? She must be pretty popular to get so many young men that excited." 

"Lie? How is it spelled Gohan?" 

Gohan swallowed his food before answering uncertainly, "L-y? L-a-i? L-i-e?" 

The blue haired genius racked her brain of the long list of famous people. She came up empty 

"Nope, never heard of her family name. Maybe she's a pop star or singer or actress. She sure was rude enough to be one." 

Chi-Chi nodded and the whole table focus their attention on satisfying their stomachs when suddenly a loud cheer erupted at the entrance. Annoyed at the disturbance, the group turned their attention to the multiple camera flashes and trailing reporters as the hero, Mr. Satan himself, strode in. Collectively rolling their eyes, they chose to ignore the big fraud and went back to eating. 

The King himself came in shortly, coming up to the stage of the auditorium to wish everyone a good evening and to enjoy the dinner. He then went down to the main table at the middle of the room with his family and began eating. 

* * *

Videl had been sitting in one of the women's stalls for almost half an hour, trying to find a way to get through the night without messing up her life when two women entered, chatting loudly as they washed their hands. 

"I can't believe I get to see the King in person! Did you see his daughter? Oh, she's such a cute furry child!" 

"Yes! Let's hurry back to the auditorium before they finish their dinner, I want to see if I can get a photo of them." 

Videl listened intently; so, the King was in the auditorium! 

"Ah, remind me to get Mr. Satan's autograph too! I saw him at the table near the King." 

"Come on, let's hurry!" they left and the bathroom was once again empty except for Videl. 

Now she was in trouble. The King, her father, the Sons and Briefs were all in the same room. 

"Aarghh!" Videl let her fist fly in desperation and gave the stall she was in a nice view of the sinks. "Aarrrggh!!" she yelled out again. 

Correction, _now_ she was in trouble. The King, her father, the Sons, and Briefs were all in the same room and she had put her right hand out of commission. Forgetting her hand was injured and that her ki was suppressed, she punched a hole straight through the door. Needless to say, it hurt, a lot. 

Throwing all her morals to the wind, Videl cursed long and loud with words that would even make the makers of South Park turn away in disgust. Fortunately the bathroom was empty, or Videl would have had to come out facing fainted ladies on the floor. Still cursing under her breath, she headed back to the auditorium and peaked inside. Her father sat near the King's table, a bunch of models draped over him as reporters hovered nearby. The King sat with his family at the long table in front of the stage, occasionally standing up to greet someone. She couldn't see them, but she could feel the ki of the Sons and Briefs at the far end, near the long table but fairly out of sight. 

If she hurried, maybe she could make it past her father and to the King. The angle of the tables and the thick crowd would cover her from the Sons and Briefs. She was about to act on her plan when she was forced to back pedal into the hall. The young men that had been cornering her were still around, two glasses of drinks in their hands. 

'NOW what am I supposed to do??' Videl thought frantically. Maybe she should just wait till the auction or something.... Videl was about to wander off when a hand grabbed her arm. Her first instinct was to twist into the person and elbow him firmly in the face. But instead she looked up at the journalist like person who was holding a pad in his hands. On his suit was a name tag with 'Mr. Camera Dakko - Teen Timez' written on it. 

"Miss, may I talk to you for a moment?" the man asked. 

"Er... yes?" 

"I'm from Teen Timez and I would like to ask you for your manager." 

"Ma.... manager?" she took a small step back. Could it be this person thought she was a- 

"Yes, you're a model right? I would like you to do some shots for us and-" 

She blushed right through the inch thick powder. "Ah! No! I'm n-not a model!!" 

"Really?? That's great! How about I give you my card and we can discuss matters? What's your name?" 

"Victoria Lie, but wait, I can't, er-" 

"No! You'll be a hit! A star! We're looking for someone just like you! A new face!" 

Videl waved her hands around frantically as Mr. Dakko advanced. Then from behind him a few people came out, they were one of the guys from the horde earlier. 

"Hey! That's Miss Lie!" one of them exclaimed. Soon a rush of people came out from the auditorium. 

"Why me~~???" Videl whined as she turned sharply on her heels and sped down the hallway, a crowd of people chasing and calling out behind her. Then she nearly screamed when she saw the Sons and Briefs come out from the side doors right in front of her. Almost tripping on her heels she skidded to a stop, but failed and barreled right into, yes, Gohan. 

"Hn? OOF!!" Gohan didn't have time to react as a girl being chased by a group of guys ran into him. She knocked him back enough to trip on Trunks and Goten (they were small and yet rooted like trees) and he went down. He couldn't help but feel something familiar about this situation. 

It was deja vu all over again as Videl went sprawling all over the downed demi-Saiyan. She kept her head down though and immediately sprang up, sprinting down the hall to turn sharply into another one leading to the stairs. Gohan could only lie there dazed as the herd thundered past, yelling "Miss Lie! Miss Lie! Here's your drink!" 

"What was that all about?" Bulma murmured, watching the horde turn around the corner. Gohan stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Ugh, it's her, that girl from the elevator. Victoria Lie." he explained. Gohan couldn't shake the feeling that there was something.... familiar about the girl when she ran into him. Something.... _there_. 

Vegeta watched passively, taking notice to the girl's ki. It was above average but nothing special, he thought no more. 

"Gee, don't you think we should help her, Trunks?" Goten turned to the lavender hair boy. 

"What for? She closed the elevators on us!" 

"Bu-but there's a bunch of people after her!" 

The two boys then turned on the older demi-Saiyan for his opinion and Gohan started to sputter for an answer. Thankfully a certain ex-monk, a cyborg and their daughter came up. Behind them a famous baseball player waved. 

* * *

Videl Satan panted heavily, having just lost her pursuers by dodging into the janitor's closet. And so, there she sat, certain her make up was running from all the sweat. It hard getting away from them without raising her ki to give her an extra boost. Her feet hurt from the sandals, the right hand couldn't be moved without wincing (the fall with Gohan made it worse as she used it to break her fall), and her limbs were starting to ache like yesterday from the strain. 

Peeling off her sandals she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took another deep breath and settled into light meditation, careful to keep her ki in check. After a few minutes she felt considerably calmer and decided to just head back home on her own. She would go back up to the roof to the plane and fish out a capsule copter or something. Paying her respects to the King of the world just didn't seem worth it now. That and the fact that she was starving. She still felt guilty with the idea of ditching her father; she'll try an make it up to him another time. Little did she know, Mr. Satan had forgotten all about her the moment he stepped off the plane. 

Sighing heavily, Videl got up and peeked outside. Coast clear. She dragged herself to the elevator and pressed the 'R' button to get to the roof. People filed in and out between the floors but none really paid attention to her as she kept low in the corner till she got to her destination. She never felt so relieved to see the white plane with her father's name painted on. Practically running over, she told the pilot and Succuby that she would be leaving early since she didn't feel so well. The pilot offered to send her home but Videl told him that she wanted to go on her own. 

Decapsuling a simple helicopter, Videl got in and took the controls with her left hand. Waving good bye to the pilot and Succuby she took off. Half an hour into the flight she jumped out and flew the rest of the way, making it home much faster. 

* * *

"Hey, Bulma, you wouldn't be making any rocket boots or anything?" 

"What are you saying, Krillin?" Bulma questioned back, "Rocket boots? Hah! Sounds like something the afro-man would make up as a explanation for flying!" 

"Precisely! You see a few weeks back there was this weird news from this city at East Capital, Satan City." 

"Weird news?" Gohan and Chi-Chi asked. It was rare that local news from a city would get as far as the Kame House. 

"There apparently was a a robbery at one of the banks and this girl and boy showed up. Now get this, the robbers were disposed by a _whizzing ball of light_ that they said was a grenade. Then the girl and boy _flew_ off!" 

"Sounds like ki usage to me," Yamcha mumbled. A girl and boy? A girl that could use ki? 

Gohan was silent. Few weeks ago... the carnival. Vivi and Trunks. It must be, who else? What would she be doing fighting bank robbers?? Gohan cast a glance at his brother and Trunks who were exploring the auction room with Marron tagging along. Something was missing from all of this.... 

"And they said the girl and boy were siblings of some sort. And- hey, did you know that Mr. Satan has a daughter?" 

"What?" Chorused the group. 

"Yeah, my reaction precisely. I forgot her name but the news said that this ki using girl is a close friend of his daughter." 

"Say, Gohan," Chi-Chi turned to her son, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Vivi is the only girl we know that uses ki, right?" 

"Vivi?" echoed Krillin, Juuhachigou, Yamcha and Vegeta. 

"She's this friend of Goten. A sweet girl really," Chi-Chi explained. 

Vegeta scowled, "We don't care about that, woman. We want to know where she learned to use ki." 

"Piccolo taught her," answered Chi-Chi easily, earning gasps from the whole group. 

"Wh-what?? How do you know? Why didn't you tell me?" a flabbergasted Gohan sputtered. No wonder Piccolo cared so much, she was his student!! 

"She told me herself. Piccolo is the one that taught her how to fly and do that ki thing you all do." 

"Hmph, what is that Namek doing with a human girl anyway?" Vegeta folded his arms. He would never say it out loud but he was quite curious to why a mere girl could get such a privilege as a human. Piccolo wasn't the type to pick up students, proven as only Gohan ever had the opportunity. And that itself because they were preparing to fight _him_. 

"No idea, but she knows everything about us. The Saiyans, the Dra-" 

"She knows about you Saiyans??" whispered Krillin and Yamcha in shock, cutting off Gohan. 

"Yes, she knows about Cell too. Vivi.... knows a lot." 

"Well, where is she from?" Yamcha glanced between Gohan and Chi-Chi. 

"No idea," Bulma answered for them, "The girl is keeping a tight lip on her background. Even Trunks and Goten don't know." 

"You think the Namek knows?" piped up Juuhachigou. Everyone turned to Gohan since he knew Piccolo best. 

"Um... I think so. That's why I think we can trust her, Piccolo obviously does." Gohan answered. 

The group grew silent before turning their attention to the auction that was beginning. Gohan was the most distracted on them all, his thoughts preoccupied with the new information. 

Vivi and Trunks went off to Satan City to fight robbers that day at the carnival. The conversation with the watch.... Chief? Police Chief? Was she on the police force or something? Was she undercover?? 

Mr. Satan has a daughter who Vivi is friends with. That gives her connection to high places. 

Who _is_ she really? 

Could it be that she was sent by the police force to spy on them? Could it be she even was sent by Mr. Satan himself??? What for?? 

She knows the truth about them, trained by Piccolo, and it was Goten that found her not the other way around. 

No. It seems unlikely that she was sent by anyone. 

But still.... the chance is there.... right? 

He promised himself he won't go looking for her secrets, but he was able to worry about them right? An image of Vivi lying broken and alone in the canyon, drying tears on her cheeks flashed in his mind. Then when he confronted her later.... sitting there on the bed looking more vulnerable than ever. 

_ He looked up and stared into her wide eyes, "Please don't make us worry like this again. Will you?"_

_ Videl's lip slightly trembled as her eyes watered again at the look in Gohan's eyes. She nodded slowly as a single tear made it's way down. "Y-yes I can. I'm so sorry for all of this...."_

Then there were the times he caught the look of loss in her eyes. She would seem so sad, so alone, but then quickly those emotions would disappear behind a smile or laugh. He remember that day when her mother took a picture of them rolling around on the floor with Goten. The picture was now proudly displayed with the other family photos on the shelf and he couldn't help but find it hard to look at after finding her in the canyon. Maybe because it was too far a contrast? Her, smiling, laughing.... hurt, alone.... 

She had attacked Piccolo that day. 

The damage in the canyon... her knuckles.... what was she doing to herself? 

What was wrong? 

Gohan sighed. Great, now _he_ felt depressed. That girl.... why was he so worried about her anyway? Sure she's a close friend of Goten and Trunks... and Piccolo.... and his mother.... and.... him? Yes, she had wriggled her way into his heart even though they haven't known each other that long. Maybe it was because he didn't need to hide anything from her? He also had seen her in so many emotional states. Happy, sad.... he felt.... comfortable around her. 

She knew how it felt to lose a parent. 

Yes, they were kindred spirits. And Gohan was determined to make it clear she could trust them like they trusted her. 

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Ogre, dinner was wonderful," Videl smiled at the old chef. She had gave him Chi-Chi's recipes but somehow it still lacked that mother's touch Chi-Chi's cooking had. Videl once tried to make them on her own but ended up almost removing the kitchen permanently from the mansion. 

Making her way up to her room, she opened the balcony doors and stepped out. It was a cool night, the stars clear in the cloudless sky. Videl had finished her homework in advance on Friday so she was stuck with nothing to do. It was almost eight thirty and she really didn't feel like sleeping. Glancing around, Videl shot straight up into the clouds. 

A flight would clear her thoughts. 

* * *

"I think I'll fly home first, mother. I... want to think about a few things." 

Chi-Chi gave her eldest son a penetrating stare before sighing. "All right, but be sure to get back before eleven. Got that mister?" 

"Yes, mother." Gohan then said good-bye to the rest of the group who were still hanging around. His mother and Goten (and him too actually) had decided to stay over at Capsule Corps. Chi-Chi and Bulma wanted to go out on a shopping spree the next day and figured the Sons could stay over for the night. Gohan reluctantly agreed; he was apprehensive of sleeping in the same house as Vegeta knowing the man would demand a spar. But then... he did itch for a decent spar. It's been almost 5 years since he gone super and really fought. 

Making his way out and to a deserted corner, Gohan took to the sky, loosening his tie and shirt. The night was so clear, the wind fresh and cool. He really didn't have anything to think about but just felt like flying for some reason. He flew slowly, making him invisible in the night sky without the blazing of his ki. Then, he felt a familiar _shift_. 

"Vivi..." he whispered before changing the direction of his flight. 

* * *

Videl floated on the cloud bank on her back, staring up at the stars. Absently she shot a few ki balls up and juggled them with her mind, practicing her control. She soon got bored though and let them disperse, sighing loudly. 

"Why the down face?" 

Videl gave out a startled yelp and almost dropped from the sky. Spinning around she glared at a laughing Gohan. 

"You.. you scared me!! I didn't feel you coming!" Videl folded her arms and frowned. Her heart was beating erratically though, what was Gohan doing here? He didn't recognize her at the party did he? No, from the looks of it no. Videl would just play dumb anyway. "Hey... you're all dressed up." 

Gohan fingered his tux, "Oh? This?" 

"Yeah, I never see you other than in a gi before...." Videl really took the time to take in what he was wearing. He looked.... great, but his gi showed more muscles. She mentally blushed at the thought.. 

"I was at a dinner party." 

"A dinner party? Wow, with who?" Videl, you brilliant girl you, you're getting good at this. 

"Um, this party where my family was invited. We got to meet with the King and other important people." 

"I see, that must be exciting! Hey why don't we find somewhere to talk? It beats floating here all night." 

"Sure!" Gohan lead her down to an open pasture and the two teens settled down on the grassy plains before continuing. 

"What was the party like?" Videl asked, wondering if he would saying anything about Victoria Lie. 

"Oh, it was great! I met some old friends of the family, and the food was fantastic too!" 

Videl laughed lightly, "I knew you would say something about the food!" 

"You know me too well," Gohan chuckled back. 

'Yet I don't know you at all, Vivi.' 

'Yet you don't know me at all, Gohan.' 

"Did you meet any other famous people than the King?" 

"Yeah, I actually met Mr. Satan, heheh he's still as goofy as ever." Gohan did one of her father's tough guy poses and Videl laughed right out. 

"That's just like him!!" Videl giggled. Gohan smiled at her, happy that he made her laugh. 

"Ah, and there was this girl..." Gohan blushed slightly, that did not come out sounding like he intended it to. 

Videl perked up and scooted closer. "A girl, my, my, what about her Son Gohan?" Was he talking about Victoria? 

Gohan blushed deeper and waved his hands around, "No! It's not like that!! I mean- well, this girl there was just peculiar!!" 

"Peculiar?" Videl lifted a thin eyebrow. Gohan nodded. 

"I think she's a famous model or singer or something. She sorta kept us from getting into the elevator and caused this big stampede of guys. She even knocked me down and didn't apologize. Weird, huh?" 

Videl laughed nervously, "A famous model? What's her name?" 

"Victoria Lie, I think. Never heard of her though, have you?" 

Videl shook her head, "I'm not into that fashion stuff, never heard of her too." 

Gohan was silent a moment before continuing, "There was... something about her though..." 

"Eh?" Videl felt her heart skip a beat for no reason at all. 

"She... felt familiar.... Ah, you must think I'm crazy or something, huh?" 

".... No. Why should I?" Videl answered slowly, turning her gaze up into the sky. 

"When I felt you earlier I kind of thought for a crazy second.... that...." Gohan trailed off and Videl turned back to see him staring intently at her. "She kind of felt like you...." 

They both stared at each other, not being able to look away. Videl swallowed thickly then sighed. "Well, if it really was me, I wouldn't be here now, eh?" 

"Why?" 

"Obviously, models and famous teens like her won't be able to go out at night alone." 

"How about those that can fly and fight?" 

"Are you... trying to say something, Gohan?" Videl asked uneasily. 

Gohan sputtered, realizing the he was coming close to pointing fingers at her. "I-I'm sorry.. it's j-just that..." 

Videl stopped him with a palm. "No, it's okay.... you're just curious about my background aren't you?" 

Gohan didn't answer but just stared pointedly at the ground in front of him. Videl tugged at the grass absently as she went on. "I'll tell you all everything one day... I promise that but now... I don't think I can..." 

"Why?" The question came out before Gohan could stop himself. 

"......" Videl froze, not knowing how to answer. Gohan turned his head to look at her and she did the same. Again, blue met with black, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking about. 

"I... just... can't..." Videl said, barely above a whisper. 

"Or you... won't?" Gohan asked back, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. He saw Videl's eyes widen slightly before she smiled wryly at him. 

"Most likely both...." 

Gohan returned the weak smile. "I trust you though." 

Videl closed her eyes in a sad smile. He really didn't know how much the words meant to her. How much they pleased her. How much they hurt. "Thank you." She leaned back and laid down on the grass, listening to the crickets and the wind that blew through the plains. Gohan mimicked her and laid down, putting his hands behind his head, turning slightly to glance at her. 

"So.... what were you doing out this night?" 

"It's such a beautiful night out, I just wanted to fly I guess...." Videl replied, smiling up at the stars. 

"Hmm... " Gohan agreed. They both then settled into silence, enjoying the serene view. It wasn't long before clouds started rolling in and the winds picked up. Gohan pushed himself up and sniffed at the air. It was going to rain. He turned to Videl only to find her asleep. 

'She must still be exhausted from yesterday...' he thought before slightly nudging her in the shoulders. She remained dead to the world. 

"Vivi... come on, it's going to rain...." he nudged her harder, successfully getting her to open a sleepy blue eye. Too late though, raindrops started to pelt the two. Videl immediately shot up. 

"Ah! It's raining!" she stated the obvious. Gohan gave her a look at said 'Oh, so you noticed?'. 

"Yeah, come on, I think my house isn't far away!" Gohan shot up with Videl following him. It started to literally _pour_ then, cutting down visibility and soaking them even through their flaring ki. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand to keep her from losing sight of him as he used his Saiyan senses and instincts to get them back to his home. A few minutes later they landed at the steps and dashed in. 

"Hey, where's Goten? And Chi-Chi?" Videl asked as she shook the excess water from her hair. Gohan went over and turned on the lights. 

"Ah, we were supposed to stay over at Bulma's tonight. I went home early and met you. Wait here, I'll go get some towels." with that Gohan disappeared to the bedrooms as Videl stood idly at the front door mat, not wanting to get anymore water on Chi-Chi's sparkling floor. Gohan soon came down and threw her a towel, a large T-shirt and some shorts. 

"Umm, you can change in the bathroom if you want and then we can put your soaked clothes by the heater. They should dry in an hour or two." Videl nodded and made her way to the bathroom while Gohan changed in his room. She then placed her own shirt, biker shorts, socks and boots by the heater as Gohan went into the kitchen. There he called out. 

"Hey, want something warm to drink? Hot chocolate maybe?" 

"That sounds great!" Videl called back from the living where she toweled her loose hair on the sofa. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She landed on live coverage from Central City and was immediately glued to the screen as the female reporter said a name that made her did a double take. 

"_... yes, Victoria Lie is the name of this mysterious young lady that caused around 26 young bachelors to brawl after the auction. Reports said that the young lady showed up earlier at the banquet and immediately got the attention of these young men, and a while after even caused what some described as a stampede when they chased Miss Lie for a total range of 3 floors. These young men were apparently heart broken and started pointing fingers at each other after the main event. A brawl that claimed 12 injured and 25,000 zeni worth of property damage happened shortly after. When we interviewed some of these young men, they described this Victoria Lie as a doll-like teen with black hair and blue eyes. Some sources say she is the daughter of a famous CEO and fashion designer, but we have yet to confirm this bit..._" 

'Oops.' Thought Videl as she quickly switched to another channel before Gohan came out. Finally she settled on what seemed to be waves crashing on rocks. 

"What are you watching?" Gohan came in and sat down beside her, handing over a steaming cup of hot cocoa. 

"Dunno, let's see...." Videl turned on the volume as she sipped the deliciously rich drink. 

"_A Rocks and Waves production..... THE CELL GAMES_." 

Videl and Gohan nearly spat out the chocolate drink all over Chi-Chi's carpet before managing to swallow it down. 

"Oh, I can't believe- Vivi! Change the channel!" Gohan reached over to grab the remote but she deftly tucked it down her shirt and stuck her tongue at him. He "Eek!"-ed at her action. 

"No way, I'm soooo going to watch this!!" 

"Pleeaassee, oh, I really don't want to know what they made it out to be..." Gohan whined, pouting his fullest puppy dog eyes. Videl steadfastly glued her eyes to the opening credits. 

"Come on! Aren't you the bit curious?? You were there after all!!" 

"........." 

"........." 

"All right. Geeze." 

"Yes!" 

They both turned their attention back to the television. 

"_It was the day the world would forever remember... the 17th of M.... It was the day of.... the CELL GAMES._" 

The first scene showed Mr. Satan... as himself. He was lounging in his jacuzzi with a few models clinging unto him. A man suddenly rushed in. 

"_Mr. Satan! There's a evil man by the name of Cell that is threatening the good of the earth!_" 

Mr. Satan immediately shot up and replied in a heroic voice, "_I must go! Even a thousand models in a jacuzzi wouldn't prevent me for doing my duty as the World Champ!! Off to save the world I go!!_" 

Videl's eyebrow twitched. 

The scene soon changed to the stone arena where Cell was. It was obvious they didn't put much effort in _anyone_ else's costume and lines other than her father's. Cell looked like a rabid cross between a grasshopper and a toad. Then the camera showed the announcer and her father arriving. 

"_Mr. Satan has arrived! Thank goodness!!_" the announcer yelled as her father shot his fist up at the camera. People around the world cheered his name. 'Cell' was shown trembling in his oversized boots. 

"_Oh no. He looks so strong. I'm scared. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._" 'Cell' whispered in a monotone voice. Gohan and Videl just stared, their mouths hanging open. Then 'Vegeta' arrived with his rocket pack and dressed in a leotard. 

"Oh my..." Gohan didn't finish his sentence as he burst out into laughter. 'Vegeta's' forehead was inhumanly large and his LARGE and SPIKY wig was sliding off the back, exposing a bald head. His expression was more like Roshi's, looking like the world's horniest man with the squinting eyes and obscene smirk. Then 'Juurokugou' arrived. Gohan stopped his laughter and smiled lightly at the memory of the cyborg. His smiled was soon wiped off though as 'Juuroku' came into view. 

There was only one word to describe his outfit. Pimp. "I'm almost afraid to see what the rest look like..." Gohan muttered. Videl didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the mind blowing pimp outfit. It was a crime to have anyone where that. If she looked real hard, she could see the traces of tears on Juuroku's actor. 

"Ah, here you guys come!" Videl exclaimed as the rest of the 'Z warriors' arrived. The two teens promptly fell off the couch. Let's just say Goku and Gohan were skinny little blond punks. Piccolo was blue and wore a outfit like Mr. Popo's with the addition of a cape. Tien's third eye was clearly attached with duct tape. Yamcha was a Yakuza boss with his two meter frame and scars too numerous to count. Krillin was a five- year old bald child. Trunks was... a woman. 

Everything after that was a mind numbing show of extremely bad acting and cheesiness. It ended 'spectacularly' with the Z warriors bowing at Mr. Satan's feet as they begged him to take them as his students. 

"That... was... interesting...." Gohan mumbled. Videl wanted to hide in a hole, her father was such a disgrace. 

"I'm so sorry, Gohan." She sighed. 

Gohan turned to her, "Whatever for?" 

"For forcing you to watch that. It... really butchered the truth eh?" And for letting my father make that crime to humanity movie. 

"It's okay! Really! I had a good laugh, can you believe they made Mirai a woman? Man, that was priceless!" 

Videl smiled at Gohan's carefree face. Don't people like him take offense to _anything_?? If it was her, she would be already halfway to the studio to blow it up. 

"At least Dad's still alive in the movie!" Gohan then continued. Videl watched him for any trace of sorrow, surprisingly she found none. 

"Sorry for asking but... was it hard for you to lose him?" Videl asked quietly. Gohan kept his grin. 

"I _was_ blaming myself for causing his death but soon I realized I wasn't helping anyone by moping. Dad chose it himself to stay dead and quite frankly he's enjoying himself there! I'm happy for him, sorta, and I understand that he would want me to live my life to the fullest. Then there's also Goten and mom too cheer me up too! I do wish that dad would come back some day, but I understand his sacrifice." 

Videl felt ashamed. She had thought Gohan to be naive and childish despite his background and academic skills. But now she really understood just how mature he was. And her? She would go off and complain to the universe on how sucky her life was when in fact she had it better with her relatively carefree life. She didn't have to face the horrors of Gohan's childhood. She didn't have to suffer the guilt of causing her father's death. She didn't have the the fate of the world resting on her shoulders. How can she say the _she_ had it bad? 

Great, now she couldn't even look at him in the eye. She felt like a child; an insignificant insect compared to him. 

"So... how did you... lose you mother?" Gohan's soft voice asked her. She smiled sadly before replying. 

"Well, she didn't die saving the world for sure. But she did die saving someone," Gohan watched as Videl glowed with pride, "Mom always had this strong sense of justice. She would always be off helping or saving someone. She could fight too you know, she helped in training me. One day seven years ago the police came to our little house..." Videl trailed off, the cheerfulness in her tone dying away. 

"... it's okay if you don't want to continue..." Gohan whispered, frowning in worry. 

"It's okay. Really. The police came by and gave us her things in this sm-small plastic b-b-bag..." Videl's voice started to crack but she continued, staring down at her hands. "Her jewelry, her wallet.... they said the were s-sorry to inform that...." a tear dropped onto her hand, "...th-that she was dead." 

Videl hastily wiped away her tear and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. To make things short, mom saved a small girl from a reckless driver. She dived in front of the car and pushed the little girl away. I... want to be like her." Videl gave Gohan a smile and he smiled back, patting her reassuringly on the back. 

"Your mother was a great person. I would be very proud too." 

Afterwards they watched more TV and talked, waiting for Videl's clothes to dry. When ten o' clock came around the two teens said their good-byes and flew off in opposite directions. Gohan to West City and Videl straight on to Satan City. She felt considerably better. 

Whatever she would face, she would face it head on. 

She wanted to be like Gohan. 

No more tears. 

No more complaining. 

Even if she was Vivi sometimes or even Victoria once... in the end it's Videl's strength that would pull her though. 

Like it did when she pulled herself out from depression of her mother's death. 

Yes. 

She would face it when it comes. 

Little did she know, she might not have that chance. 

* * *

Dodge. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. 

The two combatants wove between each other, trading furious blows and... girl talk. It was a month after the whole Victoria Lie fiasco and soon even the search for Victoria Lie by teen magazines and movie agents were dropped. Videl was relieved for they were coming quite close to finding out that Victoria was her. It was hard enough juggling 'Vivi' in her Videl side of life. This came about when Videl found crime fighting much, much easier if you can show your powers. And so, she decided to have 'Vivi' fill in for her from time to time with the more dangerous jobs. A tiny capsule was always present in her boots ; in it was the sun glasses and baseball cap she wore at the carnival plus a set of clothes she can quickly change into. So now, Satan City had a new resident fighter, a mysterious girl who flew with rocket boots and carried a bunch of grenades. 

Videl didn't know how lucky she was; when the initial shock over flying super heroines wore off, the news soon remained local news and none of the Z warriors heard of her escapades anymore. She was also lucky that generally the public were people that swallowed lies like hungry little birds. None of them ever found it strange that Vivi and Videl were never seen together and the simple explanation that one would only come when the other was busy was all it needed. More on that later, right now Videl was having trouble sparring with Chi-Chi while talking about her school life (in other words, complaining... dare say, gasp, gossiping?). 

"And can you believe how stupid those jocks from Blue Moon and Red Sun were?! I mean, ARGH!!" Videl complained as she ducked under Chi-Chi's strike and spun around to trip the older woman from behind. Her leg swept empty air as Chi-Chi jumped back to only dart forward again. 

"Well, dear, you are a pretty young lady. Of course young men would ogle you when you pass. Not to mention you were the only female on your school team." 

"It was all the principal's fault for inviting those other junior high schools from the neighboring cities. Blue Moon Junior High and Red Sun Junior High are known for their bad students! I can't believe how one single Open Sports Day would ruin my life!!" 

"Now, it really isn't that bad is it?" Chi-Chi's kick actually caught Videl in her stomach as the girl was too preoccupied scowling. She was sent back but stayed on her feet long enough to intercept the next blow. 

"Not that bad? Not that BAD??" Videl's voice raised a pitch. "They kept _undressing_ me with their eyes and _snickering_ behind their hands! And some of them even had the _gall_ to _touch_ me in places that were _off limits_ to _anyone_!!!" 

Chi-Chi scowled too. "Why-why those punks! How could they even lay hands on you dear?" 

"It happened every time I was getting ready to do something! Whether I was catching a ball or blocking, and once even when I was about to shoot the ball in the ring at basketball that one of them came up and pulled me down.... by my _chest_!!! The pervert was smiling the whole time and he kept fondling me even when the ball wasn't in my hands anymore!!!" Videl's movements became more savage and Chi-Chi slightly yelped at the sudden change in speed and strength, struggling to block the blows. "I would have blasted him all the way to West City if it weren't for the 'no fighting' rule in school!! Arrghh!!" 

"Calm down, Vivi!" Chi-Chi ordered and the Videl complied, taking a deep breath and settling back into their original rhythm. 

"Sorry about that, Chi-Chi...." 

"It's all right! Why, you remind me of Saiyans you know." 

"Huh?" Videl was so distracted by Chi-Chi's words that yet another blow got through her defenses. Ouch, that would leave a mark. 

"You're fighting gets stronger and faster when you're angered even if your ki doesn't rise along with it. Sadly though, unlike them you lose precision and tend to leave huge gaping openings in your defense. If I were a stronger opponent I would have took those advantages." 

"Ah, I see, I'll remember that." Videl and Chi-Chi continued their sparring after that but suddenly Chi-Chi dropped out from sight. "Huh-what??" 

Videl looked down to see Chi-Chi on the ground, looking up at her. Videl didn't notice it but they were sparring in air just a few seconds ago. She flew down and landed before Chi-Chi, whispering excitedly. "Chi-Chi! You can fly?" 

Chi-Chi laughed lightly before shaking her hand at Videl, "No, no. I can hover a few moments in air while trading hits but to the extent of flying like you all? Nope, not at all." 

Videl frowned at the older woman, "So why didn't you learn to fly? It's fun!" 

"An old woman like me fly? It's all right, I have Nimbus after all. And Nimbus gives me more memories of my sweet Goku." Chi-Chi sighed wistfully. Videl waved a hand in front of the woman but it was futile, Chi-Chi was off in the Land of Wistful Wives. 

"It takes a while to snap her out of it." 

Videl whirled around to see Gohan with Goten on his right shoulder and Trunks on the other. "Gohan! Goten! Trunks!" she went over to the demi-Saiyans and the two youngest of the group jumped off Gohan's shoulders and into Videl's arms. Since her arms could only fit one, she only managed to catch the quicker one, Goten, while Trunks was forced to generally hug what he could reach. 

"So, all ready for today's swim?" Videl asked the boys and was greeted with enthusiastic nods and cries of "Yeah!". And so the group took to the sky, leaving Chi-Chi still smiling happily at a memory only she could see. 

* * *

"All right....." Videl growled as she scanned the area around her. "Don't think I'll like this!!" She was currently alone, hovering above the vast lake. Goten and Trunks suddenly darted away and hid their ki, leaving her alone while Gohan went off to start a camp fire. She knew from the brief smirk they shared that they were planning something. Something that would end up with her yelling most likely. 

Stretching out her senses to the max, she realized too late the Goten was right behind her. With a loud growl, Goten latched on to her back and attempted to push her into the icy water. Keyword 'attempted'. Spinning around and latching back on him, Videl made sure the little Saiyan joined her into the cold depths of the lake fully clothed. 

Goten sputtered to the surface, frowning when he spotted Trunks hovering in front of him laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you fell in too, Goten!! Ahaha!!" 

"Shut up, Trunks!" Goten pouted before looking around the lake. "Where's Vivi-neesan?" 

Trunks stopped his laughing immediately and looked around. Silence. The two kids could feel nothing, nothing at all..... 

"Do you think she drowne-AAARGH!!!" 

Before Trunks could finish his sentence, a big fish rose out of the water and swallowed him up to his waist. Wait. That's no fish. It was Videl who shot up from the water behind him and clamped her arms around his waist. Jerking Trunks down while blasting herself up, Videl successfully dunked Trunks fully into the lake. 

"HA!!" with a burst of ki, Videl dried herself off, laughing all the way. "You boys think you're so invincible hah?!" Trunks and Goten both pouted at Videl from the water. "Don't think you can get me wet again! But then I would really like to see you try!!" 

"Can I try?" 

Before Videl could do anything, a pair of heavy hands came down on her shoulders and deftly pushed her in to the lake. She spat the water out from her mouth and glared up at the laughing Son Gohan. 

"Look at you three!!" He clutched his stomach, almost snorting his own nose down his nose. "All soaked! Hahahaha!!" 

As Gohan continued to laugh at their predicament, he failed to notice the soaked three glance at each other and smirk. A burst of vapor and ki later, Gohan found himself barreled by three wet creatures. Videl tackled him on the chest, Goten on his right arm, and Trunks on his legs. Even for the strongest being on the planet it was too much to work against gravity, two demi-Saiyans, one most powerful girl, while laughing at the same time. They all went down with a big splash. 

Eventually they found the time to dry off their clothes and take them off to reveal the swimsuits underneath. The boys wore simple swimming trunks while Videl wore her modest black one piece swimsuit. First on the agenda? Water skiing of course. Fastening on the water board and tossing the end of the belt to Gohan, Videl gripped the handles tightly. Trunks got on her shoulders shortly after followed by Goten on Trunks. Giving out the word, Gohan swam (trans. : blasted) down the lake, going faster than any modern speedboat. After the thrilling third loop around the lake, Gohan got bored and decided to dive, pulling the unsuspecting three once again into the water. 

After that, it was a game of aerial tag. Videl kept on being 'it' and spent most of her strength yelling at the others to "QUIT GOING SO FAST!!". Needless to say, the demi-Saiyans listened to none of her words and kept their infuriating phasing in and out just inches from her finger tips. In the end, she gave up trying to 'tag' them and concentrated on 'seriously maiming'. To her credit, she managed to land a few   
hits on the younger, more careless demi-Saiyans. And when powered up to the max, she even managed to once get Gohan by surprise when she guessed correctly where he would turn up next . 

Lunch was after that and Videl stuck at the camp site as she waited for the boys to come back with food. A HUGE fish was brought back and they all had fun cleaning it.... up to the point where Trunks chucked the guts at Goten, missed, smacking Videl in the face. Videl immediately dived into the lake to wash out the smelly guts and then blasted right out to attempt to throttle the lavender haired boy. However, Gohan aka Mr. Peace intervened and Videl was forced to just grumble incoherently under her breath. 

* * *

Soon the sun was beginning to set and the trio made their merry way back. Upon nearing the small house, Videl felt a few unfamiliar ki, and some familiar ones. They landed smoothly at the door and went in, Videl hanging back the furthest. 

"Hey, Gohan! Goten! Trunks!" Krillin and Yamcha waved from the living room. Bulma and Chi-Chi came out from the kitchen carrying trays of dessert and tea. Vegeta hung by the far wall, seemingly uncaring about everything. Piccolo was standing near the entrance door, almost right beside them. 

"Oh wow, what brings you guys here?" Gohan cheerfully asked. 

"Just visiting, and hey, could that be Vivi?" pointed out Yamcha, leaning off the couch a bit to spot Videl who was trying to hid behind Gohan and Piccolo. 

"Um, yes, come on out Vivi," Gohan turned back to see Videl instinctively dart behind Piccolo. Weird. 

Videl had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the people she been dying to meet. However one look from Piccolo made it clear they were here on a mission. No wonder Piccolo was there too.... could it be it was there to be on her side if things go awry? A rush of nervousness went through her as she realized just how cornered she was with most of them there. 

They were here to find out who she was. 

"Hey! She's pretty! Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend, Gohan?" Krillin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Gohan and Videl blushed and Gohan sputtered his denial furiously. Videl nodded along with Gohan and lightly spoke up from behind Piccolo. 

"Hi.... I'm Vivi. Ni-nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, Vivi! We heard quite a lot from you!" Krillin replied, getting up from the couch to approach her. Videl instinctively shrunk back and gripped onto Piccolo's cape. She herself was surprised at the irrational fear that shot through her being. She wanted no more than to meet them but currently she wanted more to have them disappear. They were going to ask her things, make her lie, make her lie like her father. 

They were going to find out everything. 

They were going to hate her. 

No. She's not ready. 

She's not ready yet. 

Krillin stopped in his tracks as he noticed Videl practically cowering behind the tall Namekian, clutching on to his cape as if without him she would wither up and die. Piccolo himself surprisingly wore an expression of worry as he let the girl hide behind him. The rest of the room watched the scene with varying degrees of confusion and worry. Well, in Vegeta's case it was amusement. 

Piccolo chose such a cowardly weakling as his student? Well, the girl's ki was extremely high for a human. Hmm.... her ki signature felt familiar somehow.... but he just couldn't place where.... 

"V-Vivi?" Gohan whispered worriedly. _Now_ what has gotten into her? 

Videl seemed to snap out of it when she heard his voice and timidly looked up to meet Krillin and Yamcha's confused eyes. She blushed heavily and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry.... I-I- just... I get nervous around... um.... powerful people...." 

The room chuckled whole-heartedly at her reason; but a handful of those that really recognized the emotion in her eyes and voice knew that she was more than just nervous. It was an emotion that they live their lives trying to fight or inflict. Fear. The girl hid it well under the veil of bashfulness and a smile; but for Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo it was as clear as the look in their opponent's eye when they know they were going to die. She was afraid. 

"Powerful? Nah! Come on! I heard you're quite the fighter yourself, Vivi!" Yamcha cheerfully jibed. Videl felt a foreboding doom approaching with every word that came out from the fighters' mouths. 

"And we also heard that Piccolo trained you!" Krillin added. 

Every sentence. Every word. One step closer.... countdown.... to a intangible 'boom'. 

"And not to mention Chi-Chi here told us you are studying the Kamesennin-ryu under her!" 

Videl's fist tightened with every passing second. She was just waiting, expecting the 'boom', the question. They would ask her and she would be forced to either lie or tell the truth. Either way it won't be good on her mentality. She was certain that she had put holes through Piccolo's cape by now. 

"So..." Krillin started, clearing his throat, "Where are you from, Vivi?" 

Boom. 

Surprisingly Videl didn't feel the silent boom _that_ much, she had been expecting it after all. Sighing so lightly that only Piccolo could hear, she released her death grip on his cape and straightened up. Might as well go through this with whatever was left of her dignity, as Videl Satan and not Vivi. You pathetic fool, you. 

"Satan City," Videl answered clearly, looking straight into their eyes with respect and dignity. Krillin seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor. It was like she was someone else all together. Whoa, talk about mood swings. 

"Satan City.... you know we heard about some news there..." Krillin struggled with his words, trying to make them not sound accusing, "About a flying girl that could use ki. Have you heard?" 

Videl would have been panicking by now if it weren't for the sudden calmness that came over her. Resigned. Yeah, she was resigned to her fate; it was like going into shock, everything seemed muted and numb. She didn't even care anymore, maybe it was best to get things over with. 

"Yes, and I think I should let you know that the _was_ me." 

Gohan blinked, he didn't expect her to answer so truthfully, maybe he should have just asked her long time ago. 

"And your brother??" Yamcha added. 

"That was me!" All heads turned to the lavender hair demi-Saiyan who piped up from cleaning out the desserts with Goten. "I went with Nee-san and we kicked these bank robbers' butts!! It was so cool!!" and with that said, Trunks went back to scuffling with Goten over who gets the last tart. The rest of the room then settled their questioning gazes back to a blushing Videl. 

"I... um, fight crime in the city...." she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Oh wow, I never knew," Gohan spoke up, "heard you were also friends with Mr. Satan's daughter!" 

Piccolo watched Videl's reaction intently. No visible facial reaction, but there was the tiniest jump of ki at the words 'Mr. Satan's daughter'. 

"Um... yes.... I know her very well," no lie yet but Videl was losing her calm composure. The wave of nervousness from before suddenly came back and she was certain they would soon notice it. Not good. Not good at all. She made a hurried glance at Piccolo and was relieved that he returned it with a slight nod of support. If everything was to come crashing down, she at least still had Piccolo. That made her felt considerably better, she had grown to love the tall Namekian like a favorite uncle. 

"Ah, does she kno-" Yamcha was cut off by a gruff voice. Videl always felt a sense of respectful fear when it came to the Saiyan Prince. Hearing so many stories about him and actually see his intimidating aura in person she couldn't help but be fasinated yet cautious at the same time. A full-blooded Saiyan prince. Who wouldn't be? But his timely interruption of her badly concealed interrogation made her want to jump into his arms and hug him like no tomorrow. 

"How strong are you, girl?" Vegeta stepped up from the back of the room. The other occupants were mildly surprised to see that the Saiyan prince would actually talk up in matters like these. The curiosity and amusement in his coal eyes were a clue though. He clearly was bored and was probably looking for a show. 

Videl had to will herself not to look away from the hard calculating look. Vegeta noted that she proudly stood her ground and didn't look away... what do you know... the girl had a spine after all. "Um... I'm not really sure how to answer that.... I can't really compare myself to you people." 

"She's very strong," Gohan chipped in, "In fact the last time I checked she's pretty close to you, Yamcha." 

"Pfft, he's just a weakling," Vegeta snorted, earning glares from the others; he ignored them. 

"She's stronger than that now," Piccolo spoke up for the first time, startling Videl and Gohan. "She might even give you a good fight, Krillin." 

"Hey, that's great! Are you up for a spar, Vivi?" Krillin asked enthusiastically, he never met a girl that powerful before. And coming from Piccolo it was saying a lot. 

Videl was gaping at Piccolo. Did he just...? Piccolo gave her a small smirk and she beamed brightly at him. She told him a long time ago on how she dreamed of sparring with the strongest humans, especially Krillin who she admired. Even with his short stature and constant losses with more powerful opponents he kept coming back and grew stronger. He was only human, yet he could tag along with the Saiyans and help out considerably. And now Piccolo just gave her the wish she had wanted. She almost hugged the green giant but restrained herself and just smiled widely up at him. 

Turning back to Krillin she nodded with excitement, "Yes! I would love to! This is such an honor!" 

"Aw shucks..." Krillin blushed as the group made it's way outside. 

* * *

The spectators stood near the house as Videl and Krillin faced each other. The light was quickly dying out with the sun but to both fighters it was nothing to worry about. Giving Piccolo and Chi-Chi a glance, Videl decided not to disappoint her mentors despite her sudden nervousness. And then there's the fact that she was sparring against Krillin with Vegeta and Gohan watching didn't make it any easier. What if she embarrassed herself? What if she disappointed them? Oh great, she was getting all tensed up, not good at all. 

Piccolo and Chi-Chi noticed her sudden stiffness but paid no attention to it. They knew when the battle started Videl would be right at home in her element. Vegeta snorted at her nervousness, wondering if what the Namek said was true. Sure Krillin was an insect compared to the Saiyans, but even so the Saiyan prince had respect for the little man. He was a powerful fighter for a human and it was said this child, this girl, could give him a good fight? Oh well, might as well enjoy the show. 

"Hey, don't be so nervous! I won't beat you up or anything!" Krillin comforted. "I'll go easy on you how's that?" 

"Begin!" Gohan interjected, signaling the start of the bout. 

"Thank you but..." Videl slid into a low battle stance and the nervousness was gone in an instant, "I would prefer you help me out in finding out where I stand among your ranks." Krillin followed her suit and sudden felt nervous at the yet another abrupt change in her demeanor. The look in her eyes, the flawless stance, the steady flow of ki, there was no doubt about it; she was a fighter. Just like the rest of them. If anything, Krillin felt he should respect her wishes and see just how much he can dish out against her. 

Videl kept her ki in check, making sure that she won't power up to full unless needed. Piccolo taught her that it was best for the enemy to underestimate you than letting them know the extent of your power right before a fight. With this strategy in mind, Videl hoped she could catch Krillin off guard. She had little confidence that she could defeat him, but nevertheless she would try her hardest to. She would test her new training with Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Piccolo today. 

Krillin set his ki to match hers and unfortunately made his first mistake; he underestimated her speed and ability. He blinked and that was all the opening Videl needed. In a burst of speed she was gone from sight surprising Krillin. He was an experienced fighter though, and was able to block her blow from behind on instincts alone. Soon, he found himself with more trouble. 

"Whoa! She _is_ strong! Look at her go!" The women agreed with Yamcha as they watched the progressing spar. Vegeta watched closely, gauging Videl's strength. Talent was there, and the potential. Yes, the potential. He now had no doubt on why the Namek agreed to take her under his wing. She would be able to surpass the strongest humans one day. 

The fight was steadily increasing in intensity as Krillin put even more effort in the battle with every hit Videl dealt. She was definitely pass Yamcha by now and it was clear she had yet tapped into her ki fully. The spar was one without ki blasts and Krillin wondered just how much stronger she was in a ki battle. Then suddenly her stance changed before striking forward in a speed he was unprepared for. 

"Oh! She mastered it!" Chi-Chi squealed happily as Videl changed into the older woman's Kamesennin-ryu stance. However, Chi-Chi would admit she never expected Videl to actually do damage with it. Neither did anyone else. 

Videl took the chance at the pin-point opening between Krillin's guarded arms and struck. Her mind and body was totally focused on the battle and she only dimly registered that with that one successful hit, she could execute the rest of the combination of kicks and punches. And so she did. Krillin and the others were stunned as each of the blows struck true and hard. Videl was giving out bursts of ki by now, totally immersed in the thrill of hitting her target. The final open palm strike was accompanied with a bright explosion as Krillin was thrown back by the force of the point-blank ki blast. 

As Krillin skidded along the dirt stopping meters away from her Videl finally realized what happened. Did she just successfully get him? She would have squealed in triumph if it wasn't for the fact that her mind was still set in battle mode. She stood there in Chi-Chi's stance, waiting for Krillin to get up. 

"Woo! Go Vivi nee-san!!" Goten and Trunks cheered as the other adults gaped at the scene. Even Piccolo was mildly surprised that his student actually caught an experienced fighter such as Krillin off guard. And she wasn't even powered up to her max yet. 

Krillin jumped back in his feet and winced, fingering his burnt clothes and slightly aching body. "I underestimated you, Vivi. And I won't do that again. Do you really want to know where you stand? Because I certainly do." 

Videl nodded. Krillin took up into the sky, "Then let's find somewhere we can really crank things up, follow me." He took off with Videl blasting right after him. There was a brief silence in the yard before the spectators scrambled to follow. They all flew after the two in front, Bulma carried by Vegeta and Chi-Chi by Gohan. They hardly set foot on the ground before the open pasture was lit up like day. 

Videl and Krillin were two blazing lights in the darkened sky, darting around to occasionally crash against each other in crackling bursts of energy. Bulma and Chi-Chi already couldn't follow the fight and Yamcha was beginning to have difficulty. It wasn't clear who was winning. Krillin didn't seem to have started giving it all out and neither did Videl. Then, the intensity was raised. 

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin called out, whipping two disks whizzing at dizzying speeds at Videl. Gohan, Yamcha, Vegeta, and the women were taken aback that Krillin would use such a deadly attack against the girl. However, Krillin was a sensitive fighter and he had grasped just how much Videl could handle. This was proven as Videl smoothly avoided the attacks and returned one of her own. 

"Destructive Wave!" She called out, slightly pulling back her hand as golden energy cackled before she sent it out at Krillin. It was one of Piccolo's attacks to which Krillin was able to avoid; he had learned to expect anything from the remarkable girl. With a shout he powered up more and Videl followed suit, matching his ki. They collided again against each other in a fury of kicks and blows. 

"Just how much higher can she go? She's still matching, Krillin..." Gohan whispered in awe. Piccolo snorted almost proudly. 

"She still can go higher than that, but she still has a long way to go to Krillin or Tien's maximum level..." Piccolo had no doubt in his mind that if he was given the chance to train her non-stop for a few months, like he did with Gohan, she would have surpassed all the human fighters by now. It was a shame she had this whole school and crime fighting business as the the daughter of Mr. Satan. Videl had the talent, potential, _and_ the will to train, something Gohan had not possessed. She was a very willing student and it made all the difference. Even with her few times a week training she still managed to improve greatly in the pass few months. It wasn't seldom that Piccolo found himself wondering if she was indeed the daughter of that sad fool, Mr. Satan. 

A flash of movement, a loud crack, Videl came hurtling down. A crater was immediately formed and Krillin didn't even worry that he hurt her. Her ki was still strong, in fact, it was rising. 

The women gasped and started yelling at Krillin for doing such a violent move to the young girl. Vegeta quickly silenced them and fixed his attention back to the sizzling crater like the other males. 

It didn't hurt much compared to the blows she would receive when sparring with Piccolo or the boys. In fact, Videl was a bit disappointed. She had a tougher challenge going against Piccolo. Krillin was just taking things a step at a time, obviously fearing he might hurt her. Didn't he say he understood that she wanted to know where she stood? How can they find out if he's not pushing her to her limit? She needed to be pushed to her limit, she needed to find out just how far she was from him. 

If it's needed, she would push him first and hope it's returned with a shove. 

Videl's primal yell filled the clearing as she powered up, breaking the ground loose under her and blasting away the grass around her. The white flames burst out and she turned her hard eyes on a stunned Krillin. "Please, go all out. I need to be pushed to my limit." 

"B-But..." Krillin started. He never was comfortable fighting with girls and she was a young one, even with the enormous ki reading she was giving out. Still no where near his or Tien's max but it was definitely something to be admired. 

"Krillin, go all out. Don't be afraid of hurting her, she has been through much, much worse. By my own hands," Piccolo called out. Krillin gave the spectators a worried glance before sighing heavily. 

"All right then, just don't kill me if things go wrong." 

Krillin powered up and his ki shot up higher than Videl's. She kept her cool and planned out her moves before shooting towards him. Krillin met her mid-way and forced himself to go into that state of mind where he didn't care who his opponent was. She wasn't a girl, she wasn't friend. She was now just simply an opponent.   
Videl started to feel the strain now as Krillin's hits started coming through. She powered up more and tried in vain to get her own hits in. 

Piccolo frowned from the ground. She could do better than this and he knew why she hasn't. The battle lacked emotion. Videl was simply fighting and was not being driven enough by her emotions. Piccolo could always get the best out of her by insulting her. The girl had quite the pride and she would try anything not to disappoint him. Up to now, the was proud to say he was yet to be disappointed. Yet. 

A fist came through and hit her squarely in the jaw. She was thrown down to the ground and landed quite close to Piccolo. Pushing herself up with much difficulty she wiped the blood off her lips. Her body ached as bruises formed but still she didn't feel like she was being pushed to her limits. 

"Videl. Get up. Is that all you got?" Piccolo's whisper came to her. She snapped her head away from Krillin to look at her mentor. He had a scowl on his face and her insides twisted at the look. "With all the training we been through, is that all you can give? Is that all you want to show as your thanks to your mentor?" Krillin took advantage of her distracted state and landed a solid kick to her side, cracking a few of her ribs in the process before sending her back unto the harsh ground. 

"I'm disappointed." 

It was but a whisper but Videl caught it clearly between the sharp pain in her side and the loud impact of her body on the ground. 

No. 

She would not disappoint him. 

Another kick was aimed at her and she barely got her defenses up in time. The kick sent her flying and ultimately crashing again. 

Was she a disappointment? Her father... her mother.... were they disappointed in her? 

Were they _all_ disappointed in her? 

She could do better. Do they all know that? Were they expecting too much from her? Could she _really_ do better? 

The incoming heat of ki sizzled her skin. It was a blast surely to knock her out.... or kill her. 

Yes. She _could_ do better. She _would_ not disappoint them. 

She would not disappoint herself. 

"HAAAAAA!!!" The loud _kiai_ alerted Krillin just before Videl shot straight through his blast, her aura blazing, incredibly, stronger than before. He hardly registered her fist connecting solidly with his jaw until he felt the pain. The audience watched in awe as Krillin was sent crashing down and then showered with a barrage of ki blasts. Videl paused her attack to suddenly drop from the sky just in time to avoid Krillin's sudden appearance behind her while swinging his fist. 

She came after him, the sudden increase in her speed and strength allowing some of her faster hits to come through though not really doing much damage to the hardened warrior. Krillin countered her attacks, impressed that she managed to keep up with his powered state. His jaw actually hurt and the blasts that hit him earlier made their damage. She was one amazing fighter for sure. 

But then, he's still better. She lacked the experience and strength he gained from adventures that brought him close enough to feel Death's raspy breath. 

He finally took it to his max, blurring from Videl's senses. She felt a hit then another, then sudden she was on the ground, gasping. 

She had lost. Yet she felt like she won the Budokai. 

"That was incredible, Vivi! I'm impressed! And I sure the other's are too. You sure are one talented fighter!" Krillin said in awe as he landed beside her, reaching out a hand to help her up. Videl reached out a weak hand and grasped his, getting pulled unto her feet. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were by her side immediately after. 

"Yeah, that was awesome!!" Goten and Trunks cheered as Gohan simply swept her beaten body into his arms. Videl felt worse than she looked but the bright, wide smile on her face made her look like she won a million zeni.... at the Budokai. 

"Oh, wow! That was just-just amazing!! I'm definitely going to be pummeled if I have to fight you!" Yamcha jogged up to them and grinned widely at her. 

"Vivi! You were great! Even though I couldn't see much of anything but I sure know what a good fight it was!" Bulma exclaimed. 

"You mastered the kata perfectly! I'm so proud of you, Vivi! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you alright?" Chi-Chi smothered the girl with enough motherly concern to last for a life time. Videl never felt so happy after getting beaten to a pulp. Then Piccolo came by and simply gave her a proud smirk and nod. She would have died at the moment and feel perfectly fine. 

To everyone's surprise, even Vegeta grunted a low, "Not bad... for a human girl." It was as close a compliment he could give. 

She was still beaming when they took off to return back to the house. Gohan flew further behind from the others, giving him and Videl a moment to themselves. She felt drowsy from her fight earlier and the warmth and security she felt in Gohan's arms didn't nothing to help. His soft voice kept her from nodding off completely. 

"That was a superb fight, Vivi. I was really blown away, you really are going to be the strongest human one day!" 

"Hmm..." She murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest, "Thank you.... I'm really... grateful...." She didn't notice Gohan blush at her actions before settling his face into a smile. He'll admit he didn't like watching Krillin beat at her and even felt a bit of anger towards the short man when some of the hits seemed harder than necessary. It was something about her that made him wish she couldn't fight at all. If so, she wouldn't get hurt so much with sparring or training. Irrational as it may sound, Gohan wanted no more than for her to be a weak, normal girl. 

So _he_ could be the one protecting her. 

Now, that thought actually startled him. He knew she could defend herself perfectly yet a side of him _demanded_ that he should be the one protecting her. After all, he's a guy and she a girl. Girls are supposed to be protected. Some male instinct (or Saiyan?) in him felt more comfortable, more _satisfied_, if she would always look up to him to be protected. 

But then Vivi was _not_ that type of girl. It was clear she would sooner die than cry out for help. Stubborn girl. This strong, stubborn girl. But wait, she really wasn't as strong as she seemed. He had seen first-hand the small, lost girl underneath her sturdy exterior. The one that called out to him for help with her blue, almost violet eyes. 

Gohan had took it upon himself to gain her trust and now he added yet another promise. 

He would protect that little girl in her. 

Even from herself. 

"I remember now." The sudden appearance of the Saiyan prince startled him out of his thoughts. Videl was blissfully asleep, unaware of the potentially damaging conversation happening. 

"Remember what?" Gohan whispered back. Vegeta gave Videl one hard look before replying smoothly. 

"She's the girl at the party a month ago. Victoria Lie." 

* * *

A.N. You might have noticed how the Saiyans were not able to sense Videl in the same building. Well, I would like to point out that they really aren't that sensitive to ki as portrayed in many fics. Like when Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp (in Saiyaman saga), Vegeta did not notice him until they were face to face. You would think a ki as strong as Gohan's (even if he's suppressing it) would be noticeable by someone like Vegeta upon landing at the front door. Yet it is impossible that they keep their ki hidden completely since they could always find each other _if they tried_. So, sensing ki is something done by conscious thought although an immensely powerful one will be noticable right away.   
  
I would also like to point out just how good Chi-Chi is in the manga. When she fought Goku, she managed to hover about 20 feet in the air while throwing hits at him! She's a great fighter but sadly served no purpose other than giving birth to Gohan and Goten. She needs to be appreciated more!! She has her faults but hey, who doesn't?   
  
Oh and sorry for the long update but this is the longest chapter so far! More than _40_ pages!! Argh, do any of you have trouble downloading the chapter? Does it get cut off in the middle? I'm so sorry if that happens, let me know and I'll shorten the upcoming chapters to about 20 pages, how's that? Anyway, the plot is thickening and soon a new enemy will appear. Don't worry, I can personally guarantee that it'll be original since so far I've seen no other fanfic author do what I am about to do. 

Thank you all for the tear-bringing reviews. Love you all, keep reading! ^__^   
  
P.S. Can you tell that I'm a proud owner of Dragonball : Budokai for PS2? Well, my only comment is that it's one of the best fighting games I played and that you should all get it. My only disappointment is that I accidentally bought the US version. I cringe at the clichés and voice acting and what's with that DREADFUL opening song??!? It's like the most cheesy opening song EVER. And they took the original anime opening and turned it 3D!! Argh! Well, as they say, if you heard the original first, don't hear the dub. I still like the Jap ver of Budokai better, hehehe I _always_ favor the original (same goes with anime-manga versions. I would always prefer whichever is the original). I know I may sound bad, but when watching anime, I only have one motto: Death to all Dubs. 


	5. Bleeding Sky

Sorry for the long update yet short chapter. Sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. Sorry for the extremely evil cliffhanger at the end. 

Disclaimer : Ragonball-day does ot-nay elong-bay to e-may. 

* * *

  
Veritas   
chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"... What?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself again; I said she's Victoria Lie." 

* * *

Mr. Satan burst into his daughter's room, smiling brightly. "Videl! Honeeyyyy!!" A quick look at her empty bed sent his good mood plummeting. Once again he found her room unoccupied. She's been doing that lately; going off training on the weekends and sometimes even during the weekdays. He never really thought about it till recently when he started noticing her absences. The realization had hit him hard. 

Sure, Mr. Satan himself was rarely at home and even more rarely talked with his daughter. Even if they both were in the mansion. However, it's still better than not having her there at all. 

The large mansion would seem considerably _emptier_ without the knowledge that Videl would be just a few doors down from him. But now.... It almost seemed she's out of the mansion on more occasions than ever. Mr. Satan sighed loudly, glancing down at the two tickets in his hand. He had missed his daughter; the daughter that frequently went out with him to have fun. It wasn't easy clearing out a chunk in his schedule and getting VIP tickets to a ball game. He was going to surprise his daughter that evening. 

Guess the tickets would have to be refunded. Again. Like the previous attempts to surprise Videl. 

Giving one last glance in the empty room, Mr. Satan quietly closed the door. 

* * *

"How can you be so sure?" 

"While the rest of you failed to pay attention, I took a note of her slightly elevated ki. I never forget a ki signature." 

"I.... see." 

Vegeta then flew ahead, not caring what Gohan would do with the information. Gohan himself was still a bit shocked. So, his feelings a month ago were true. Vivi was Victoria Lie. Why would she lie to him? Was she afraid her fame would effect their behavior towards her? Or was there an underlying reason underneath it all? It does explain Victoria's peculiar behavior at the party; she was trying to avoid them! And now.... how was he going to confront 'Vivi' with this? 

Soon they were all landing at the Son house. The Briefs left immediately followed by Krillin and Yamcha. Piccolo stayed awhile to make sure Videl was alright before heading back to the Lookout. Videl awoke soon after on the sofa, her body aching quite painfully. Ugh, her ribs hurt the most, did it crack again? Chi-Chi was the first to notice her. 

"Well, well, dear, seems like you're staying over again. Good thing it's saturday, eh?" the older woman cheerfully said as she gently wiped some dirt and blood off Videl's face with a wet cloth. Videl scrunched her nose as Chi-Chi's ministrations tickled her. 

"I guess, sorry for intruding yet again..." 

"Nonsense! You know very well you're more than welcome to stay over! Come on, let's get you cleaned up before dinner. And I'll make a herbal tea to make you sleep better as well to speed up your recovery. Also I'll get those ribs securely wrapped too," Chi-Chi said as she helped Videl onto her feet. "I believe you left some clothes here last time, right?" 

Videl nodded as she limped out with Chi-Chi to the bathing house. She had stayed over a few times in the past month due to circumstances and now even considered the Son's guest room to be her temporary bedroom. She had a few set of clothes there and even brought along some of her favorite pillows. Videl stood by as Chi-Chi swiftly prepared the bath and left to get Videl's clothes. She came back soon after with a pair of pajamas, undergarments and a towel. Knocking on the wooden door, she waited for Videl to call her in. The girl was already submerged in the warm water and Chi-Chi quickly placed the items on a rack before leaving Videl to her privacy. 

Closing her eyes once more, Videl felt herself drift off. The day was like a dream, she never imagined she would get to spar with Krillin! And before that she was sure she was going to be found out. Ugh, it was not good. They suspected her definitely... she would have to hurry and find the time to confess. It was so difficult though; she couldn't help but get cold-feet at the last possible moments. Who would expect it so difficult to say a few words? 

I'm sorry, my real name is Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Satan. 

Ugh. 

Would they still see her as their 'Vivi'? Or would they hate her for lying to them? Maybe they would forgive her but then... the damage would still be done. There'll be a rift between them. Anything else that she would say.... would they be wondering if she was lying or not? 

In her musings, Videl didn't notice the time fly until the water started to cool. She got out of the tub then, sure to drain it, before getting dressed. Gingerly walking back to the main house she stopped. Turning her head and squinting into the darkness, she located Gohan's relaxed ki leaning against a tree. 

"Hey, Gohan!" She held up a hand and waved him over. "What are you...?" she trailed off when Gohan stepped into the light from the open front door. He had on an expression that she never seen on him before. It was a mix of apprehension? Anger? And was that.... betrayal? Gohan must have notice her brows furrow up in worry since the look was gone to be replaced with his usual smile. 

"Mom sent me out here to check on you. She's worried you might trip and get dirty again I suppose," he laughed, a hand behind his head. 

Videl laughed along with him, shaking her worries away mentally. Maybe she was imagining things. "Yeah, that's Chi-Chi alright! She's probably worried I might bring dirty tracks into her home!" 

The two teens cheerfully made their way in, pushing quite different thoughts away for the time being. 

* * *

Videl had returned to wherever she lived in Satan city the next afternoon. Gohan waited till her ki was far away before blasting off towards West City. Sure, he could just follow Videl and see for himself where she lived but that would be wrecking havoc on his conscience. Going to CC was a more _passive_ way of doing things. He had chickened out last night. Seeing her looking so content and happy.... he just couldn't bring himself to confront her about the matter. 

Pfft. He was contradicting himself again and again. How many times had he promised he would just lay back and wait till she tells them on her own? And how many more times after that he found himself asking and looking for the truth himself? Guess he'll have to count in this time too. 

Gohan landed smoothly at the front door of the world-wide famous Capsule Corps. After quick chit-chat with Bulma and Trunks, Gohan found himself in front of CC's super computer. Well, one of them anyway. Bulma had taken in his request to 'research' some topic or another, that his mother had given him in his studies, with one of the computers there. Now, as Gohan readied his fingers over the keyboard in the deserted lab, he couldn't help but notice his conscience loudly protesting him. 

For Dende's sake! It felt like he was secretly surfing for porn with his mother in the next room! Not that he would know how that felt like, of course. 

Just a simple search, that's all. He would just... find out if she's _really_ Victoria Lie! Yeah, just a picture to the name! 

Bringing up the database search engine, Gohan swiftly entered 'Victoria Lai' into the form. 28 results came up. Curious, he entered 'Victoria Lie' next. 9 results. 'Victoria Ly'? 4 results. Okay, that wasn't too difficult, he'll just browse them all. 

After half an hour, Gohan found out a few things. 

1. Victoria Lai/Lie/Ly was definitely the girl at the dinner party.   
2. Nobody knows who she is.   
3. Victoria Lai/Lie/Ly apparently does not exist. 

He even found a composite sketch of this 'Victoria Lie' and it did confirm she was the girl with the beads in her hair and the black gown. But the face.... well, this Victoria Lie was way too soft looking to be Vivi. The composite sketch did show a strikingly beautiful young lady but just too _different_ from Vivi. Sure Vivi was pretty (he mentally blushed at the thought) but not _that_ kind of pretty. 

Gohan sighed. He was at a dead-end. He would keep Vegeta's word in mind though; he would never doubt the Saiyan Prince's ki sensing skills. So, all he found out was that there was a 99% probability Vivi was at the party and took up the alias 'Victoria Lie'. In which the alias itself did not exist. Why was this girl going around with fake names?? Gohan also had no doubt that Vivi must had ties with the upper class; she _was_ at the celebrity party, right? Oh yes, she was friends with Mr. Satan's daughter, wasn't she? 

Turning off the computer, Gohan stood up and left. It seemed like he would just have to wait till Vivi explained it all herself. Again. Argh, stupid curiosity!! This time, Gohan vehemently swore to himself that he would not go around snooping about her background again. Upon his father's honor. 

Blasting back home, Gohan pushed his curiosity far, far away. It was a good thing that he left when he did. At one of the results he found was a gossip magazine's public poll. The archive was experiencing difficulties and need to be refreshed once or twice to come out. Gohan didn't find the need to. Thus, he missed the month long poll's result. A poll on "Which Celebrity Could Most Likely Be Victoria Lai". Right there on the first page was the winner's photograph which was voted by readers from around the world. Black hair and blue eyes; who else but the lovely Videl Satan would win? 

* * *

Months went by, bringing Videl closer to the Z warrior's group. There were a few close calls in which Videl managed to escape from, but she has yet took up her promise to reveal her secret. Gohan was faring better in the 'promise' department; he never attempted to snoop behind her back again or ask questions about her background. There were a few strained moments between the two but in the end it just made them closer-- in a curious way. Videl suspected he knew something about her. Gohan suspected she suspected that he knew something about her. And yet they felt they could talk about anything. Well, besides anything that concerned the revealing of hidden identities. 

Before they knew it, the anniversary of the Cell Games came along. Gohan and Videl's moods considerably darkened; but for different reasons. Videl's reason was sitting before her now, gloating loudly at the wide screen TV that showed the various parades in different cities. A particularly colorful float of Mr. Satan came into view. 

"Would you look at that, Videl?! Your daddy looks so handsome there!!" The 'savior' burst out into arrogant laughter. Videl rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. This was her first Mr. Satan Day to which she knew the truth. The previous anniversaries were lonely and tiring but at least she never had felt so humiliated to bear the Satan name. Speaking of Satan, it was not usual for her father to be home so early. 

"So, why are you home so early, daddy? It's only nine." Her father usually hung out with women to 'celebrate' until the wee hours of dawn. Not that Videl suspected him of doing anything really; it's common knowledge that her father would drink himself silly before something that might happen. 

Mr. Satan lowered the volume of the TV before giving his little girl a hug. Videl blinked. "Why, I came home early to celebrate with you, honey!! We never get to celebrate my day together!!" In a flash, he deposited Videl on the sofa and went away to some back holding a tray. On the tray were some chips and dip, crackers, popcorn, and non-alcoholic sparkling juice (Videl was too young to drink alcoholic beverages). The bewildered Videl found the items trusted into her hands as her father jumped besides her, cheering loudly at the screen. 

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at THAT float!!" Mr. Satan joyfully pointed out. Videl lightly sighed before getting induced with her father's good mood. Taking a sip from her sparkling juice, she joined her father in watching the parade. Soon, she found herself laughing excitedly with him as they found themselves influenced by the festivities on screen. 

Almost 2 hours later the food and drinks were finished, as with all the reruns on TV. Father and daughter sat in comfortable silence, just after a bout of laughter. Videl missed laughing with her father and the night was one she would always remember. But now, she would probably mess it all up. 

"Hey... daddy?" 

Mr. Satan turned his eyes to his daughter. It was rare that she addressed him in such a soft voice, almost hesitant. Like how she addressed him that afternoon before going to the party. He might not be the most observant or most caring father, but still, Mr. Satan had noticed the way Videl looked at him lately. There was always something _off_ lingering right under those blue depths that mirrored his own. She had always looked up to him in pride, more so after he won the Budokai. After Cell, she still looked up to him.... at least he thought so. He would admit that he had been neglecting his daughter and didn't really pay attention till recently. 

Then that day in the dojo. The look in her eyes. Anger. Vengeance. 

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but it had reminded him of his reasons why he stopped training her. 

"Yes, honey?" He replied, plastering a goofy grin on his face. Videl looked down at her hands before looking up again, smiling. 

"Tell me about the Cell Games, daddy. I never really heard it directly from you. Please?" 

* * *

Son Gohan stared out at the darkness that expanded as far as he could see. It was a fairly cloudy night so any light that could have came from the stars was gone, giving the landscape a darker hue than usual. It didn't matter. He wasn't out here for the scenery in the first place. 

His mother and brother had gone to sleep already. As usual, the day of Son Goku's death was spent with stories and going over photo albums. His mother cried, like she did every year, even when Goten did his best to make her happy. Gohan knew that his little brother felt awkward on these anniversaries; after all, he never knew his father to be able to mourn like Gohan or Chi-Chi. 

Gohan had went out after tucking Goten into bed and saying good-night to his mother. Chi-Chi would always give him a good-night kiss and a quick 'be careful' since she knew he wouldn't be back until morning. Yep, it took a full night to get Gohan over a whole year's worth of guilt. 

_"I was blaming myself for causing his death but soon I realized I wasn't helping anyone by moping. Dad chose it himself to stay dead and quite frankly he's enjoying himself there! I'm happy for him, sorta, and I understand that he would want me to live my life to the fullest. Then there's also Goten and mom too cheer me up too! I do wish that dad would come back some day, but I understand his sacrifice."_

Sure, all 354 days of the year was spent with him carefree and unburdened by the Cell Games. Yet.... why was it that every time the actual day comes around, he couldn't help but relive the most horrible hours of his life since Frieza. His mind would seemingly playback step by step the occurrences, letting him review every choice he was given. Every mistake he made. 

He could pause, rewind, forward and play every scene, going through the whole ordeal in such clarity he himself wondered if it was natural. He would even be able to feel the sensations; taste the blood, sweat and tears, flinch at the pain. If he closed his eyes, he could now almost hear the crunch of gravel beneath his boots as he walked forward. To his first mistake. 

He had hesitated. 

Every fighter knows how going into a battle without full mind and heart in it would be disastrous. Yet, he had wished he could finish it as peacefully as possible, fighting without giving it his all. He had doubted himself. If his father couldn't defeat Cell.... how could he? Even when his father pointed out the evidence that he was stronger... he didn't felt like it. Despite his 'adventurous' childhood and the thrill of battle; Son Gohan didn't like to fight. The Saiyan blood that flowed through his veins gave him the potential, the talent, the strength to be the most powerful... yet... he wanted no more than to live a peaceful life and become scholar. He didn't understand why the violence was needed. Why anyone needed to die. 

Then his second mistake. He opened his mouth. 

Gohan clenched his eyes shut and cursed out loud to himself. What in the world was he thinking? Was he really that naive, that _blind_ to think he could actually talk Cell into giving up? To intimidate Cell by telling the android of his uncontrollable rage? Yes. He _was_ really that naive and blind. It was because of his bad judgment that caused the pain of his friends. That caused the death of Juurokugou. 

Juurokugou. 

His breath had stopped when he look up from the rubble to find Cell in Juuroku's grasp. Then felt his heart drop with Juuroku's failure to self-destruct. Then he really couldn't do anything other than watch Cell blast the android to pieces, kicking the decapitated head away. After dealing with the android, Cell had his attention turned to the far hill, where the others were. 

The Cell Juniors. 

Even from far away, he could feel the mini versions of Cell's power. He knew instantly that his friends and family had no chance. And then the realization that everyone had died once, save for Trunks, came to him. His father. Was he going to lose his father because he couldn't find his rage? His power? Frustrated tears had leaked out, knowing everyone would die just because he couldn't find the strength. Stop it, he had begged. Stop it. 

_ "Son Gohan, fighting for righteousness isn't a sin. There are opponents you can't talk to. You can release your anger, you don't have to hold back."_

The peaceful android's grating voice had called to him through it all. Gohan didn't know how Juuroku's head got there but at the moment he didn't have time to ponder it. 

_ "Protect the nature and animals that I love..."_

Then he was crushed under a yellow heel, the eyes bulging out as metal, circuits and wiring gave in under the force. 

He snapped. 

Even now, as Gohan sat on the edge of the cliff, he could still remember the feel of the thin line that held back his anger snap. He could _hear_ it snap. He had screamed, yelled, shouted, he wasn't sure. He didn't even register his own voice as the ki engulfed him in a golden blaze. The power, Kami, the power. He knew beyond a doubt that _no one_ could go against him then. The thought gave another heady rush through him, mixing dangerously with his anger. He was going to make Cell suffer. 

But first, he was going to get the little bastards. He had effortlessly swiped the Senzu pouch out of Cell's hand before blasting over to the first Cell Junior. He stood there, watching the blue thing sneer at him. A single ruthless slice of his arm ended the first Cell Junior's miserable existence, ripping its head clean off in a burst of tissue matter. The others came in a frenzy with him just coolly watching them come into range. Then with a shout he tore through them literally. Immense satisfaction bubbled up while watching his feet plow through the blue creatures without resistance; to watch their blood and flesh rain around him. 

Die die die, he chanted in his mind, die for hurting my friends. 

Ah, one of the little fuckers was going to run. Did he really think I would let him go? 

A vicious backhand. 

That felt good. But not enough. Cell. He was going to make Cell suffer the same fate. 

* * *

More than a thousand miles away, Videl Satan snapped her head up. That was Gohan... why was he giving out such a high ki reading? Or was it that she just got better in sensing it? 

"What is it, honey?" Mr. Satan asked. He was about to tell his daughter about his glorious fight with Cell when his daughter suddenly snapped her head away from him, as if she heard something that he didn't. The world champion strained his ears but heard nothing save for the TV and air conditioner. 

She never sensed such a high ki before. Something was wrong with him! "Daddy, I just remembered that I got to pick up something. I'll be back later!! Don't worry about me!" She said in a rush before dashing out of the mansion before her father could form a single syllable. Taking into the air, she blasted towards the ridiculously large ki. 

* * *

He had buried his fist into Cell's gut, loving the sound of his choking gasps. Then after dodging a feeble swipe he deftly sent an upper cut, spilling blood. The look of horrific disbelief in the android's eyes was almost bordering on pitiful. Was Cell only this strong? It was almost laughable, downright pathetic to how Cell's power compared to him then. 

Who's laughing now, Cell? 

Cell was panicking, trembling visibly, as Gohan walked forward. He merely watched without emotion as Cell took to the air and fired a Kame Hame blast at him. He had almost smirked, almost, as he returned the gesture. Afterwards, Gohan _did_ smirk. Cell had lost a few of his limbs; floating there dripping his blood as he struggled with the pain, unable to comprehend the impossibility of what just occurred. Gohan waited patiently for the android to regenerate, he wasn't done with him yet. 

His final mistake. 

His biggest fucking mistake. 

* * *

Videl couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth. She was still a good few miles away from the golden blaze but she could already feel the intensity of ki overloading her mind. She tried her best to shut off her senses but alas, for a ki of this magnitude even one who never had ki training before would feel its effects. She did manage to make it more bearable; but still, it felt like flying into the open mouth of an erupting volcano. 

Raising her ki and squinting, she could hardly make out the form in the middle of the blaze. As she got closer, her eyes went wide. 

* * *

He dropped to his knees and out of Super Saiyan 2 as waves of grief threatened to drown him. He should have listened! He should he just finished Cell off! Krillin whispered reassuring words to him but what was the use? Words won't bring his father back. Words won't change the fact that it was _his_ fault the greatest warrior in the universe died. His fault. His mistake. 

Then a sudden blast of wind. Trunks falling to his death. 

His father died for nothing. 

Cell stood there in his perfect form, his ki blazing in Super Saiyan 2 fashion. Gohan didn't find the time to be baffled before cold fury wrapped up his mind and heart. A simple shout and the blue bolts flickered around his body once more. He smiled; this was his chance to redeem himself. Cell would die by his hands after all. 

* * *

Videl had seen Goten and Trunks go Super, but this, she never felt nor seen anything like this. The color of Gohan's gi was almost indistinguishable among the golden hue that blazed around him. He was floating above a destroyed cliff, his eyes clenched shut as if in pain. Blue sparks danced around his rigid frame and from the stories she heard Videl immediately knew he was in his ascended form. The power was radiating off him in torrents; even in her wildest dreams she could never imagine such power to exist. If there had been any shadow of a doubt that this boy defeated Cell when he was 9, it would have all been wiped out by now. 

He suddenly yelled, forcing Videl to brace herself against the power surge. To her horror, he kept on yelling, his power climbing even higher. 

* * *

His arm was useless; broken, bleeding, he couldn't even lift a finger. All hope seemed lost but his father's voice came out of nowhere. His father, yes, it was his father after all that saved them all. But still.... it was Gohan's fault he was gone in the first place. His fault. HIS FAULT!! 

* * *

Goten squirmed fitfully in his sleep as did Trunks; Gohan's powerful ki surge from so far away still able to penetrate into their deep slumber. Vegeta scowled up into the sky as he kept a close watch on Gohan's ki, aware that a few others were doing the same. Every year Gohan would vent his frustrations far from civilization. The first time he tried it sent the Z warriors scrambling to his vicinity, thinking something was horribly wrong. Later on, they left him to carry on the ritual. Piccolo had said it was a form of 'cleansing'. No body tried to stop the boy, some of them too scared or simply didn't care. Never less, they stayed up, monitoring his ki and mourning along with him. They could only wonder how long Gohan was going to continue on with the venting until he truly could let go of his guilt. 

That year, the Z warriors had not counted a new member amongst them. And dwarfed by Gohan's ki, they missed the much smaller reading who was dangerously close. 

* * *

Videl didn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't anyone coming? Then it sudden hit her. Yes, today was the Cell Games! How could she had forgot!? Why is he punishing himself like this? She thought he was over it.... 

_Everyone has a secret._

She forced her eyes open against the pressure as Gohan seemed to pause in his outburst. Even from a distance, she could make out the tears that evaporated even before they could reach his cheeks. He was crying. Like her when she was in the canyon. She had felt so alone, trying to vent out her emotions. Was he feeling the same? 

Then his eyes opened slightly and she could see the pain in their turquoise depths. No one should hold so much pain and guilt inside them like that. No one deserved to. Especially him. 

* * *

Gohan consciously flew up higher before balling up his fists and scream to the heavens. All the grief, the guilt, the anger... he would expel them all. Every year, reliving the horror and defeating it. It was like taking out the trash, throwing away the unwanted feelings inside before they overload, too late to dispose. But he knew, every year, some of it would still be left behind to accumulate in his heart. He couldn't reach so deep, never could. They would eventually pile up against him. But until then, he would keep throwing out what he could... alone. 

Dimly he registered a shift in his space, a disturbance in the flow of his ki. Before he could open his eyes, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a gentle embrace. 

"I'm here, Gohan," Videl whispered, straining against the intensity, "I'm here with you. You're not alone." 

Gohan almost immediately dropped out of his Super Saiyan state, suddenly exhausted and worried he might hurt her. He blinked slowly, the tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. She was real. She was there. There with him. He raised his arms slowly before crushing her body to his in a desperate hug. They floated there in peace as Gohan quietly sobbed into her shoulder while Videl also spilled tears. 

"You're not alone." 

* * *

The Z warriors were surprised at the sudden drop of his ki. Frantically searching out, almost everyone rose their eyebrows. Either smiling, smirking, or chuckling to themselves, they closed their senses, giving the two teens privacy. It seemed they won't need to look out after Gohan anymore. He wasn't alone any longer. 

* * *

Gohan and Videl floated down, still in each other's embrace, before slowly releasing each other once they reached the dusty earth. Gohan hastily wiped his tears away, somewhat embarrassed to be caught so vulnerable. Videl also wiped her eyes, laughing quietly at their meaningless show of pride. Soon, he also started laughing, leaning his back to the rocky wall under an out-cropping. She watched him slide down into a sloppy sitting position and followed right next to him. They just sat there, watching the dust settle after Gohan's venting, in silence. Not before long, they both nodded off to sleep, their heads leaning against each other. 

Morning came and they woke up stiff yet content. Stretching and dusting themselves off in silence, they watched the sun rise. 

"It's a new day." Gohan's voice nearly startled her; it was the first words he uttered since last night. She turned to him and smiled. 

"Yes, there will always be a new day." 

He smiled back at her and held out a hand. She placed her smaller hand in his, really feeling for the first time how calloused it was from training. Still keeping their smiles on, the two took off into the sky, hand in hand. That's how Chi-Chi greeted them a short while after. 

The wife of Son Goku was more than mildly surprised to see her son tow the girl along when he returned. She was dressed in a pair of pajamas too! How did Vivi end up there in her night wear anyway? All her questions were answered later at breakfast as the two sheepishly explained. Chi-Chi was practically itching to tell Bulma everything about the simply adorable situation. They were going to make a such a wonderful couple! And the girl came for her son when he needed it! Oh, it was all just too sweet!! 

After breakfast, Chi-Chi ordered her sons to get cleaned up, leaving her and Videl alone in the kitchen. "So... Chi-Chi?" Videl prompted as she absently dried the dishes. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, dear, anything at all!" Chi-Chi replied, keeping her eyes on the pile of dishes that needed to be washed. 

Videl bit her lip before continuing. "Are.... you okay, Chi-Chi? I-I don't want to intrude or anything but... after seeing Gohan, well, I'm... I'm worried... I guess..." she stuttered out. Videl blushed when she sensed Chi-Chi halt her movements, afraid that she offended the older woman. 

"You know, I recall asking you the same thing some time ago..." Videl timidly looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling at her. Chi-Chi then closed her eyes in a sad smile before carrying on with the dishes, talking softly as she did. "You know you're the first friend I have, Vivi?" 

"Wh-wha-?" 

"All of them. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha.. and yes, even Piccolo, Roshi and the others... they are Goku's friends. They wouldn't even put up with me if I wasn't married to Goku. I... I didn't have any friends of my own." 

Videl caught the sad tone in her voice and wanted to protest but Chi-Chi turned her black eyes back to her and the intention was lost. "I grew up as the daughter of a demon king," Chi-Chi chuckled slightly at the memory of her jolly father, "Naturally that already cut down any chance of having a normal childhood. Then after meeting Goku... I spent my teenage years training to find him. Practically ignoring all else. Just because of that one crush.... I sacrificed everything; friendship, new love, just so I could be with Goku." 

Chi-Chi caught the silent question in Videl's eyes. "The crush turned into love though. I love him more than anything... and only when he's gone I realized this. I.... I wasn't a good wife." She paused her speech, handing over a new stack of wet dishes for Videl to dry. Videl picked them up and dried them, a thousand questions in her head yet she found herself in no position to ask them. Chi-Chi answered them soon enough. 

"After Gohan was born... I don't know what changed. I was terrified suddenly for his future. I didn't want him to grow up into a fighter because I've seen what Goku had been through. What he had become. Goku is a sweet, compassionate man... yet he had no financial security or even a proper education! I wanted the best for my son.... not allowing his father to train him. Keeping Gohan to his books. Drilling him to become a scholar. So he had something stable to fall on besides fighting. 

"I had been so angry when Goku died but more so that Gohan was kidnapped. I don't know what happened in those years but I was more worried about my son than my husband! Even afterwards... the last fight with Vegeta...." Chi-Chi trailed off, resting her palms on the sink a moment before turning her head to Videl. Videl was taken aback by the guilt in Chi-Chi's eyes; reminiscent of Gohan's. "Did you know that Goku laid there on the dusty ground, broken and bleeding.... yet he still managed a smile and call out my name when he saw me? Well he did. He look relieved... happy to see his wife coming.... but I.... I...." 

Videl placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shaking shoulders, not knowing what else to do. "I just.... jumped over him without a second thought, going for Gohan who really wasn't injured at the moment. I was so angry with Goku for taking away Gohan, I actually didn't care if he suffered.... didn't care if he was hurt by my actions.... Krillin was there and he even asked me why I didn't tend Goku at all. I just gave him my reason and shrugged it off.... even Yajirobe commented on what kind of wife would ignore their husband like that.... only after Goku's gone have I realized just how much I hurt him. Even to this day... I can sense the others' slight apprehension when I'm around..... since they know... just how horrible I treated their good friend.... 

"I always yelled at him. Blamed him for everything. I put Gohan's future above everything else.... the world.... Goku's life.... I was selfish. I wanted what _I_ thought was best for Gohan... in the end never thinking on what _was_ best for him. Sometimes... I can't help but have this tiny fear in me, this tiny voice that says... Goku never came back because of me. Because of all the horrible things I did and said to him finally pushed him away...." 

"Oh Chi-Chi..." Videl managed to squeak out, her eyes watering. 

"Sorry about that, Vivi..." Chi-Chi turning her tear streaked face to Videl, smiling as best as she could through the tears. Upon Chi-Chi's grief stricken face, Videl's own tears spilled for the woman. "I just can't help but look back on all those times we had together and find that the memories that stick out more were the ones where I made mistakes I couldn't take back.... I can just hope and wish Goku forgives me.... and his friends forgive me too...." 

Videl couldn't take it anymore and flung herself at Chi-Chi not unlike what she did to Gohan the night before. It was ironic however that Videl was the one being comforted as she sobbed into Chi-Chi's scarf. Chi-Chi was crying too, true, but most of it was tears of gratitude for Videl's concern. 

"There, there, why are you crying, Vivi? Stop it already, you're making me cry also!!" 

"But-b-but you.. all the... him... they wouldn't..." and she broke into a fresh batch of tears. 

This was how Gohan and Goten found them, bewildered by the two crying females. "Mommy, nee-san, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Goten asked in worry, tugging on his mother's pants. Chi-Chi wiped her tears and smiled down at her youngest son who was also starting to sniffle. 

"Nothing, it's all right now. We were just talking girl talk, right Vivi?" Chi-Chi smiled back at Videl who nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. 

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, Goten!" Videl ruffled the youngest Son's hair, relieved to see the worry melt off his face. Gohan however, wasn't going to be convinced as easily. He kept on looking back between her and his mother, his face scrunched up in worry. Both Chi-Chi and Videl noticed this and they smiled secretly at each other. 

"Do you see how upset my son is?" Chi-Chi asked Videl dramatically. 

"Yes, what do you think we should do?" Videl asked back, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Gohan took a nervous step towards the exit. 

"Hmm..." Chi-Chi tapped her chin in mock thought before turning to her youngest, "I don't know, what do you think, Goten?" 

The color drained from Gohan's face when his brother jumped up into the air and loudly shouted, "TICKLE HIM!!" 

"Aaack!!" the eldest demi-Saiyan cried as his family and friend tackled him to the floor to end up laughing when they all went sprawling. Once again, the small white house in the mountains was filled with precious laughter, chasing away any darkness left by the previous day's anniversary. 

* * *

Videl landed silently on her balcony and entered her room. She made it a habit to keep the furthest door on the right unlocked at all times; it was convenient for her to sneak in without alerting her father. Taking a quick bath she ventured out to find him and apologize for leaving the whole night, making up an excuse along the way. She went through almost all the rooms before considering to check the video room they were in the night before. Sure enough, her father was curled up on the sofa; their drinks and leftovers still scattered on the table with the TV still droning on in the background. 

Videl's features softened. He must have fallen asleep waiting for her to come back. Quietly making her way to his snoring figure, she shook him awake. "Daddy, wake up. Come on, it's almost noon, you'll get sick if you sleep here too long," she gave him another shake before he groggily opened his eyes and yawned at her. Videl scrunched up her nose. Ugh, morning breath. 

"Vi...del? You're home? What time is it?" Mr. Satan stretched out and yawned once more. 

"I came home last night and I thought you already went to your room, sorry for not checking here first. Anyway, it's ten forty so-" 

"TEN FORTY!? I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY ELEVEN O' CLOCK PHOTO SHOOT!!!" 

Faster than her trained eyes could track, her father jumped up and dashed out to his room in a second. Staring back at the swinging door, Videl could only blink. Wow, he was fast when he wanted to be. Shaking her head slowly, Videl made her way to her room for a nice nap. 

* * *

"I'm SO sorry! I really didn't mean to!! I'm really, really didn't mean to- I mean- I'm so sorry!!!" 

"It's okay! Really, I'm fine!" 

"But it's my fault! I shouldn't have! Argh! I'm sorry!!" 

"Please, Mr. Krillin. I'm really fine with it!! Don't worry!!" 

"But-But..." 

"Mr. Krillin!! Really, it's no one's fault but my own!! These things happen! And I should have took care of it a long time ago!!" 

"B-But Vivi! Your h-hair!!" 

Videl landed smoothly on the white sand with a flustered Krillin right after. It was rare that Videl went anywhere without a Son family member with her. However, after gathering up the courage to ask Krillin for guidance she'd been visiting the Kame House by herself once in a while ever since. She sparred with the ex-monk and - sadly - lost every single time. She could always hold up nicely until the very end. It was frustrating how she would just get downed by a hit or two once Krillin takes it to a max. Was there somewhere in between, a notch right before his max, that he was skipping?! 

However, that was not the highest priority on Videl Satan's mind at the moment. In fact, her attention was focused on the item clasped in her hand. Videl fingered the golden band before tucking it away in her gi. Krillin was still sporting a guilty look; it seemed he understood the importance of a female's hair - no doubt from his wife. And now after slicing off one of her pony tails it was natural for him to be panicky. 

"What happened here?" 

Videl looked up to find the blond cyborg with her hands on her hips, a thin eyebrow raised. "Your hair," was all Juuhachigou stated before swiveling her ice blue eyes to her husband. Krillin gulped loudly, seemingly shrinking a few extra inches. 

"Um, it got sliced off by a Destructo Disk. I dodged it a bit too late so I couldn't get out of the way enough. I was really careless. I should have reacted more quickly." Videl couldn't emphasize the 'I' enough without making an outright plea of mercy for Krillin. Juuhachigou was sending a disapproving glare to him, appearing about to start scolding any second. To both Videl and Krillin's surprise however, the cyborg merely huffed and addressed Videl in her monotone voice. 

"Come, I'll get your hair fixed." With that she turned and entered the house without waiting for Videl to follow. The salty sea winds blew, the coconut tree leaves rustled, the sea gulls cried out in the afternoon skies, and two bewildered people stood silently on a sandy beach. Slowly Videl made eye contact with Krillin before they both made their way in, clearly surprised at Juuhachigou's unexpected interest in the matter. It was more like the cyborg to just scold Krillin then leave it as it was. 

Videl entered the door cautiously, not really knowing what to expect. Looking around, she spotted Juuhachigou leaning against the bathroom door with a pair of scissors and a comb in hand. She nodded curtly and entered the bathroom. Videl quickly followed, not wanting to make the intimidating woman wait. Once inside, Videl was seated on a chair in front of the bathroom mirror and given a plastic 'cape' to cover her clothes. Once the preparations were made, Juuhachigou wetted down Videl's hair with a spray bottle and started to cut in a swift and efficient manner. 

"Um, thank you very much Mrs. Juuhachigou, I'm sorry for causing the trouble..." Videl timidly said. 

"It's alright." 

They lapsed into silence, only the snip-snap of the scissors and an occasional spray of the bottle were heard. Videl kept her head tilted a bit down so she wouldn't be able to spot the older woman in the mirror. Kami, it felt so uncomfortable, like she was alone in the small space. Juuhachigou's lack of ki and near silent breathing was unnerving. Videl silently wondered how Krillin could sleep next to someone that didn't give out ki unlike something alive. And the knowledge that she was part killing machine (although Videl knew the cyborg hadn't killed) wasn't helping either. 

"There." 

Videl jumped at Juuhachigou's sudden announcement. Looking up she stared at her reflection. Her hair was now short and her bangs were also trimmed and wetted to erase the parting that had been there. She somehow reminded herself of Gohan's hairdo when they first met. Good thing his hair had been getting long so his mother shaved it down a few months ago or they would have likely been mistaken for siblings. Not that it was a bad thing, of course. 

"Wow, thank you!" Videl turned her head from side to side, feeling the coolness of her exposed neck and the considerable light-headedness that came from the decrease in weight. "I like it alot!! It feels so much lighter! And now it won't get in the way anymore!" she beamed up at the cyborg, smiling in gratitude. 

Juuhachigou surprisingly graced her with a slight upward tug of the corner of her lips before telling Videl to go back outside while she cleaned up the mess. Videl once again thanked the older woman and bowed before making her way out. In the living room, Muten Roshi looked up from his aerobic videos and gawked. 

"Hey pretty girl! Who might you be? One of Vivi's friends?" 

Videl was about to inform him of his mistake before Krillin came down from upstairs with Marron in his arms. "Where's Vi- huh? Who are you?" 

Videl stared at him incredulously, did she really look that different? Even so, shouldn't Krillin recognize her clothes, ki, face, and - dammit - she was the only black haired girl in a 100 mile radius!! Marron giggled. 

"Viiiii-nee san!" 

"Glad to see she's got her mother's logical skills," Videl muttered under her breath as Krillin and Roshi both "Ohhhh!"-ed and grinned sheepishly, embarrassed that they didn't recognize her. They immediately started complimenting her new hairstyle just as Juuhachigou exited the bathroom with a plastic bag full of hair. Juuhachigou eyed the men a moment before heading to the kitchen to dispose of the trash. 

Afterwards, Videl said her good-byes and blasted off to the Sons, wanting to show them her new look. She chuckled inwardly, wondering what their reactions will be. 

* * *

"...... Vivi? Is that you?" 

"Of course, Chi-Chi! Who else?" 

Chi-Chi then swiftly pulled Videl in and started to question all about what happened. Attracted by Videl's ki and the commotion from their mother, Gohan and Goten came bounding down the hall only to screech to a halt in the living room. 

"Vivi??" they both chorused, their eyes wide. Videl smirked and rested her knuckles against her hips in a haughty manner. 

"What? Don't you recognize me?" 

"You're just... d-different that's all!" Gohan stuttered, a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. He didn't understand why he became so flustered all of a sudden. 

"Nee-san! You kind look like how nii-chan used to!" Goten cheerfully pointed out before skipping over to get a closer look. 

"Yeah," Videl laughed, "I thought so too." 

"So, how did this happen?" Chi-Chi cut in, guiding them all to sit around the dinner table. 

Videl smiled. "Well, I was over at the Kame House earlier this afternoon and was sparring with Mr. Krillin! As usual I keep on losing when he goes all out. Anyway, to get to the point, Krillin attacked me with his Destructo Disk move. I didn't expect the single disk to sudden split in smaller disks and didn't react fast enough. So I barely dodged one of them and got my pig tail sliced off. Hehe, I guess it's my fault that I keep it so long," Videl ended with a small blush as she laughed sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that myself," Gohan pointed out innocently. "Your pigtails does get in the way sometimes." 

"That's right! Sometimes it even smacks me in the face when we're sparring up close!" piped up Goten, causing Videl to blush even redder. More in anger than embarrassment really. 

"You should have told me then, I would have cut it sooner and wouldn't have to had troubled Mrs. Juuhachigou," Videl huffed. 

"Juuhachigou cut your hair?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief. It was hard to imagine the cyborg doing anything mundane like cutting hair. It just doesn't compliment the woman who once beat the crap out of _the_ arrogant Saiyan prince -- while he's Super. Videl nodded. 

"She's actually very nice and offered to cut it." 

"Wow... I never expected something like that from her..." Gohan murmured. 

"Well, the new haircut looks great on you, Vivi. Only I'm afraid it makes you more of a tomboy than before!" Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out vegetables and meat. "Stay for dinner would you, Vivi? I could use some help." 

"Sure!" She stood up and was about to help Chi-Chi when she suddenly spun around and eyed the boys. "Well, aren't you two going to help too?" 

Gohan and Goten gulped as Chi-Chi also turned around and eyed them. Two pair of scary glares was two pair too many; the boys quickly complied and shot up ready to help out in making dinner. It actually turned out quite fun as the four crowded the kitchen and ended up goofing around more than intended. After a few burnt dishes, dropped eggs, badly chopped carrots, spilt soup, and other varieties of culinary disasters (courtesy of Gohan, Goten and Videl's young and inexperienced knowledge of cooking), they finally managed to cook up a decent feast before wasting too much ingredients. 

Chi-Chi was a bit stressed out from the mess but hadn't the heart to reprimand the happy youngsters. Besides, she hadn't had this much fun in the kitchen since Goku was still alive. Cleaning up the dishes was also 'fun'. Hours afterwards, Chi-Chi would eventually find the missing sponge stuck to the ceiling. For now, Chi-Chi was getting some quick shut eye while the rest chatted in the living room before Videl was to go home. 

"Can I see? Can I see??" Goten jumped up and down, making both Gohan's and Videl's head hurt. "Can I see your hair bands?!" 

"Alright! Hold on a sec, Goten," Videl laughed as she fished out the golden thick rings. "I'll even let you keep one! I think I'm going to leave my hair short from now on." 

"Cool!!" Goten squealed as Videl plopped the rings into his tiny (yet extremely powerful) hands. Goten ooh-ed and ahh-ed at them, turning them around in every conceivable angle as Gohan and Videl talked about other things. Then, something caught the attention of the youngest demi-Saiyan. 

"Hey, nii-chan! What does this say?" Goten then reached over to hand the bands for his brother to read. He was still too young to easily understand what was engraved on the inner side of the bands. Besides, why bother when you got people there to read it for you? 

"Hm?" Gohan reached over to pluck the bands but suddenly found them back in Videl's hands. Her eyes were wide and from her ki he could tell she had quite the shock. Oh, so she was hiding again, wasn't she? His black eyes narrowed ever so slightly in question. Goten just looked between the two, a large smile still on his face. 

"What does it say? What does it say??" Goten jumped up and down in anticipation. 

"Yeah, _Vivi_..." Gohan slowly added, "What _does_ it say?" 

Videl knew she was caught. Even if she thought up a great saying to it, Gohan would still know she's lying. He seemed to detect her inner struggle as he turned to his brother and said in a cheerful voice. "Goten, me and Vivi have something to talk about. You should go help mom, okay?" 

Both Goten and Videl wanted to protest--for different reasons--but the underlying tone Gohan used made it clear that he would not relent. Gohan guided Videl outside as she said her good-byes to Goten. Ugh, it felt so final. Once outside, Videl couldn't bring herself to look at Gohan. She stared at the clouds, just wishing she could out fly Gohan. 

"So..." Gohan started uncomfortably. "Can I see the band?" 

"No," she swallowed thickly and turned to face him. "No, you can't." Especially when it's got 'Videl Satan' engraved on it. 

"I can't or you won't let me?" 

Videl said nothing, just standing there and clutching the bands to her chest. Gohan sighed loudly and sat down on the front door steps. "You know this is getting tiring, right? I really can't understand why you're keeping this from us... You know that we won't think any different of you..." 

Videl actually snorted. "Yeah, right.... easy to say now...." 

Frowning, Gohan decided to continue. "Try us. At least, try me. I won't tell anyone else. I just want to know who you _really_ are."__

_"Hi, I'm Videl."___

_"Who?"___

_"Videl Satan."___

_"Oh, the daughter of the World Champion!! Wow, it's an honor to meet Mr. Satan's daughter!!"___

_Nobody would respect her if it wasn't for her last name. Nobody would know her. Acknowledge her. Do they care that she won the Junior Budokai when she was ten? No, of course not. They didn't care if it was _her_ who won. Only that the _daughter of Mr. Satan_ did.___

_Just who is the blue-eyed girl in the corner?___

_Just who is she if she could only exist in her father's shadow?___

_Everything she accomplished... why can't it be just because she worked hard and succeeded on her own... not just because she was _his_ daughter.___

_Would she exist beyond his shadow?_

"I am who I am!" Videl suddenly raised her voice, catching Gohan off guard. "It doesn't matter what my name is!" 

"Then why are you so secretive about it?!" Gohan snapped back, not able to suppress his anger any longer. "Don't you know it hurts me, us, that you don't trust us enough?! You know almost everything about me, yet I don't even know your real name! Is that fair?! Is that fair to you?!" 

"Y-you don't understand! It's not that simple!" 

"Why?? I don't understand why! Who the hell are you that you can't even let me know who you are!?" He was on his feet by now, angrily staring her down in a manner that was out of character for the peaceful teen. Videl was glaring back; caught up in the atmosphere and just plain frustrated yet at the same time terrified. Fear was always a step away from anger for her. 

"Who are you, Victoria? Is that your name, Victoria Lie?" Videl's eyes went wide at the name and took an involuntary step back. Gohan narrowed his eyes and continued. "Yes, I know you're the girl at the party. And I also know Victoria is yet another one of your aliases. Do tell, Vivi, just how many of these names do you have?!" He half shouted the last part out, making Videl flinch. 

"I don't need to tell you anything!! At least not right now! It's my right when I decide to tell you, so I guess you'll just have to bear it!!" She shouted back, her temper flaring. 

"I have every right to know!! With you acting all secretive like this, for all I know you could be a serious threat!! It's my friends and family that are at stake!" 

"I'm not a threat to them!!" 

"How am I supposed to be sure of that if you won't even let me know who you are?!" Gohan roared, his fists shaking at his sides. 

"I thought you are my friend! I thought you trusted me!!" Videl replied, angry tears leaking out, "Why can't you just let me be!?!" 

"I thought you _were_ my friend too. I gave you my trust but you returned none of it. Just tell me, how do you expect me not to be worried?!" Videl stood there shaking in anger. She could feel both hers and Gohan's ki rising steadily along with their tempers. She had considered telling him the truth before things got out of hand but the anger brought along her pride. She would _not_ be ordered around. 

"Were, huh? So I guess that's the extent of your so called loyalty, huh? Well, I'm GLAD that I didn't tell you anything!! I'm better off without your _friendship_ anyway!!" 

Gohan growled at her arrogant tone and took a intimidating step forward. "You do realize how easy it is for me to take those bands from you, don't you?" 

Videl narrowed her eyes and crushed the bands in her hands before toasting them with her ki. She then threw the crumpled metals at Gohan with all her might. He dodged one by tilting his head and swatted the other one absently. She was breathing heavily, her eyes ablaze. 

"I hate you, Son Gohan. I wish I never met you!! And what now, huh? Are you going to track me down!? Beat me up until I confess!?" Her voice was shrill by now, gaining the attention of Chi-Chi and Goten who rushed outside. "Stay away from me!! I never want to see you again!!! EVER!!" Her eyes then locked on to Chi-Chi's and Goten's bewildered expressions. Videl gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry for all the trouble. I'll visit you two soon and explain things." 

She then shot a hateful glare towards a still fuming Gohan. "But not to _him_." With that said, Videl shot up into the sky only to be stopped by a wail. 

"Nee-san!! You will come to my birthday on Friday, right??" Goten's hopeful and worried tone was near heartbreaking. It was clear he was afraid she wouldn't be coming back. Videl gave him a large grin. 

"I promise, Goten. You have my word on it!" She waved then blasted off to her home. She cut off her ki halfway there, worried that Gohan might really take up the challenge to track her down. Huh, not likely if she had anything to do with it. Upon landing she immediately headed towards the gym, taking her anger out on five sandbags and all the weights before eventually retiring to her room.   


* * *

"Gohan! What happened between you two!?" Chi-Chi turned on her eldest son as soon as Videl went out of sight. To her utter surprise, Gohan kept the angry look on his face. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Gohan grounded through clenched teeth. He noticed Videl's ki disappear, it was obvious she was hiding it. He then turned sharply on his heels and stomped back into the house. 

"Gohan, wait! GOHAN!! Don't you DARE ignore me!! I'm your MOTHER!!" Gohan paid no attention and slammed the door shut behind him, cracking it slightly. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped and started feeling faint; her son was _never_ so disrespectful! The only time he'd openly disrespected her was when they went to Namek. She slumped to the earth, not understanding what happened. 

"Mommy, you alright? What's going on? Why did nii-chan and nee-san yell at each other? Mommy? Mommy?" Goten tugged helplessly at her dress. Chi-Chi wished that she could answer the young child's questions. Her eldest son was growing up to be a juvenile!! He and Vivi had a fight and now he's being so disrespectful!!! Despite all her teachings and discipline.... 

Chi-Chi started to bawl as Goten looked on in more confusion and worry than before. 

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! Got held up!" 

The teacher turned a understanding eye to the panting Videl. "That's perfectly alright. Now, go to your seat." 

"Thank you," Videl murmured as she made her way to Erasa. Sitting down, she immediately let out a tired sigh. An incessant prodding of her ribs made her turn to regard the blond wearily. "Yes, Erasa?" 

"Are... you, alright? You have these huge bags under your eyes since Monday... and you always seem to be so tired... and you keep spacing out... and-" 

"I get your point Erasa." Videl sighed. "I'm just a bit tired from training, okay? And I need to get this birthday present for a friend... I can't think up what to give him though..." 

"A _friend_? Who?" 

"Um.... a young boy. A... distant relative. His birthday is this Friday." Great Videl, just keep lying to everyone you care about. Stop it. This isn't the time. So when is it? When I'm at home. Alone. In my room. 

crying 

"Ooh! How about we go out today can get him something? I'm good at this!!" Erasa squealed, careful to keep her voice below the teacher's hearing range. Videl stop a moment to ponder this before slowly shaking her head. 

"Nah, thanks anyway. I want to get him something myself...." 

Erasa caught the sad tone and her worry increased ten-fold. It's Wednesday, ever since Monday Videl had been acting strange. She kept spacing out and visibly lost weight. Surely 'training' couldn't be the cause, right? Erasa tried getting Videl to talk but the raven hair girl would just give her a haunted look and change the topic. Just what was wrong?? 

The blond sighed and tried to figure out the puzzle that was her best friend. It was the least she could do. 

After school, Videl headed out to find a gift. It wasn't helping that she hardly got even 8 hours of sleep for the last few days. And hardly ate too... just _looking_ at food made her think about him. Gohan. 

She shouldn't have said the things she said. And he was right.... he did deserve to know. 

She just--panicked. 

Like when someone suddenly runs at you, your instinct would be to run. 

And run she did. 

Videl sighed and wandered into the Satan Mall. She blinked at the sudden burst of color and sound upon entering--a bit overwhelmed and confused due to her lack of sleep and nourishment. Shaking the her thoughts clear, she slowly started her trek from the first floor. What would she give Goten? The boy liked food, martial arts, and toys. A new gi? A big cake? A toy train?? Videl felt a wave of vertigo wash over and leaned on a nearby pillar for support. 

Damn. She really needed sleep. But how could she? Every time she closed her eyes... all she could see was Gohan's angry face. And Goten's worried one. 

She closed her eyes for a few moments, ignoring the looks she got from other people. A quick breathing exercise got her feeling better and she continued her search. Passing by a toy store, her eyes landed on a box behind the display window. She stared for what seemed like an eternity, debating with herself whether she had the time or skill. Finally, she entered the store and purchased the item. 

Keeping the box secure under her arms, she headed straight for home, bent on finished her 'project' before Goten's birthday. But first... she remember she had to ask something. Back in her room, Videl picked up the phone and dialed. 

Ring. Ring. Ring. "_Hello, Son's resi-_" Gohan. 

Videl slammed the receiver down. Now, what? She sure won't go over there and ask on her own! Biting her lip, she picked up the phone once again and dialed another different number. After a few rings, a cheerful voice answered. "_Hello? Kame House here!_" 

"Mr. Krillin!" Videl sighed in relief. "This is Vivi." 

"_Vivi? Well, this is unlike you. What's the matter?_" 

"I... um, I was wondering you would know what time Goten's birthday is." 

"_Eh? Sure! I'm taking Marron over. It starts at five. Chi-Chi wants us to stay for dinner too. Are you coming, Vivi?_" 

"Of course! Just checking the time, thank you!" 

"_No prob_." 

"Good-bye!" 

"_Take care, Vivi!_" 

Videl hung up the phone with a smile, she would still have sometime after school to finish it. Far away at the Kame House, Krillin held the phone in his hands, wondering why she didn't ask the Sons directly. 

* * *

Videl Satan cursed. She couldn't believe the one time she gotten herself in detention was the one time she was really in a hurry. Erasa sat next to her, a guilty expression on her face. It had been their last period with a well known teacher who delighted in punishing students. Videl had been doing her 'project' under her desk since morning and Erasa had only been able to get a glimpse at it. When the final few minutes came around, Videl succeeded in finishing whatever she was doing and stuffed it under her shirt in her jean's pocket. 

Erasa was just curious. She reached over and attempted to sneak the item from Videl but was caught. Videl glared at the blond and shrugged it off. Erasa was a bit miffed why her friend was so secretive nowadays. She never told Videl but she felt like their friendship was growing apart. Videl never hung out with her anymore. Never chatted for hours over the telephone anymore. Never... being there anymore. 

Videl was always off somewhere 'training'. Everyone believed her since she seemed to appear more toned and sometimes even came in with bruises or a broken bone. Erasa wouldn't get in her friend's way; knowing how important being strong was to Videl. But still, Erasa just couldn't take being ignored any longer. 

And so, she lost her composure. 

Erasa had stood up just minutes before the bell and shouted. 

_"What is wrong with you, Videl?!"___

Naturally, that got them both detention. Till five. Videl hadn't spoken to her since and just stared out the window and cursing from time to time. Erasa felt the cursing wasn't directed to her though. 

"I'm sorry, Videl." 

"It's alright, really." 

Erasa looked over to her friend, surprised that she would answer. Videl was still looking out the window, her head turned away from the blond. A few moments later Videl shifted to face Erasa. The sun was setting in the horizon, casting a red hue on everything. It was almost as if the empty classroom they were in was on fire. However, the blue of Videl's eyes were cold and sad... as if she had no warmth to call her own. 

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Videl started, her voice heavy and tired. "I.... I guess I haven't been myself lately." 

"Videl..." Erasa whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. 

"I... I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Videl placed a hand on her face before sliding it through her short hair. She kept her hand in her black tresses as a pained expression made its way unto her face. "I guess I owe _everyone_ an explanation." 

Erasa then watched with immense sorrow as tears gathered in the unbreakable Videl Satan's eyes. "Videl... what... why...?" 

Videl was afraid of losing Vivi. 

Once they all know that she's Videl Satan.... would Vivi cease to exist? 

Why do they have to know that she's his daughter? Does it really matter? 

She was selfish. Deep down she didn't do it for her father--only for herself. 

She wanted to know the truth. So that she could escape from a lie. Escape from her life. 

Run to some place where no one knows she's _his_ daughter. Where it doesn't matter where she came from. 

Where only _she_ mattered. 

Videl fisted her hand in her hair, breathing heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks. Erasa immediately came over and hugged her, whispered soothing words. Videl hugged back, thankful for the warmth of a friend that she missed so much. 

"I promise, Erasa.... I tell you everything once I get back tonight. I'll tell you everything..." 

Erasa nodded. "I'll be there." 

* * *

Videl jumped out of her copter and capsulized it once she was out of the city limits. Keeping the gift secure under her arms, she blasted toward Mt. Paozu. It seemed she got into so many obstacles that day. First, she was forced to finish her gift in class because she fell asleep last night and her lunch time was taken by crime fighting. Then she got into detention. Then she had to respond to a couple more crimes. What else?! She was running late already! 

The sound of tires screeching in the countryside caught her attention. Glancing down, Videl nearly screamed out in horror. A child was holding a ball in the middle of the road, a large truck heading straight towards the petrified boy. Without thinking, Videl shot down from the sky, pushing herself to her limits hoping that she would make it in time. 

The truck's wheels skidded on the dirt road, unable to brake as it hurdled full speed, closing the remaining couple of feet. No! She wasn't going to make it! Videl could imagine the child impacting the front rail--but she won't let it happen. A final desperate burst of ki and a hard shove. 

Videl smiled as the boy fell off the road but then she froze. 

She didn't make it. She was looking from above. A woman shoved the child out of the way. A woman. Woman. Woman. Her mother. 

Her mother shoved the kid away. Her mother saved the child. The child. It was her. No it was a boy. 

Videl fell as her mother shoved her out of the way. But the one who shoved her wasn't her mother. It was herself. 

Herself. 

Shoving a child. 

Like her mother. 

_she dived in front of the car and pushed the little girl away___

_I... want to be like her_   


like mommy   


Videl didn't even register the pain as the truck rammed full speed into her.   
  


Sky. 

Dirt. 

Sky. 

Dirt. 

Oh Kami, she wasn't supposed to see this. 

Her arm. Wrong wrong, not at this angle she shouldn't see. Oh, Kami. 

Her backbone against her chest, no. Wrong. She shouldn't feel. 

Sky. 

Everyone watched. Standing there. 

Dirt. 

Piccolo. Chi-Chi. Goten. Gohan. Trunks. Erasa. Father. 

Sky. The bleeding sky. 

Mother. Mother is standing there. Watching. 

Dirt. The bleeding dirt. 

I'm so sorry. Not like this 

_not like this notlikethisnotlikethisnononononono___

Mommy... why are you smiling? 

_please not like this i can't go like this no please no notyetpleaseican'tnotnownotlikethis___

Daddy... why are you crying? 

I'm sorry. 

_I'm sorry.___

Chi-Chi. Mr. Piccolo. Gohan. Goten. Trunks. Chi-ChiMr.PiccoloGohanGotenTrunksChi-ChiMr.PiccoloGohanGotenTrunks 

_daddy___

_erasa___

_daddy___

_i'm sorry___

_daddy___

_i love you_

Sky.   
Dirt.   
Sky. 

Sky.   


Sky.   


Sky.   


_i love you daddy_   


The bleeding sky. 

* * *

A single tear dropped off the smooth chin and fell on the cake. 

"...Goten?? What's wrong??" Chi-Chi's voice was the first to speak up in the sudden hush of the room. Goten turned two tear filled eyes to his mother and blinked. 

"I... I don't know..." came his bewildered answer as more tears cascaded down. No one said anything for a while after that; unable to shake the sudden feeling of loss. Bulma, Krillin and Marron didn't know what to do when Goten had suddenly started crying. They still couldn't do anything when Chi-Chi, Trunks and Gohan suddenly spaced out too. 

Then for some reason, Krillin suddenly asked, "Vivi isn't coming is she?" 

Vivi. 

"No," Gohan answered, his voice tight. "I don't think she is." 

This time, everyone felt how final it sounded. 

* * *

Mr. Satan let the wine glass shatter against the table, having slipped from his hands.   
  


_i love you daddy___

_i'm sorry___

_daddy___

_daddy_   
__   
__   
__ __

".... Videl?" 

* * *

Even as the guest filed out, Goten still stood outside, scanning the skies. Gohan and Chi-Chi stood with him, hoping that Videl kept her promise. In the shadows, Piccolo stood by too. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss, but he believed Videl would come eventually. She would keep her promise to the boy even if it killed her. Their wait reached on into the late hours before finally making their way in. Sleep was not easy for the Sons that night. 

Thousands of miles away, a lone voice spoke amongst the sound of a continuous beep. 

"Videl Satan, age 15. Time of death 11:48 p.m."   
  
  
  
  
  


_i'm sorry_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

* * *

  
  
  


The End 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


of this chapter.   


  


A.N. Come on. You really think I'll stop it there? Well, I'll be expecting some complaints, so in the word of FUNimation dubbed Goku : "Show me what you got." 

I was going for detail here, heheh I had the manga a click away as I wrote down Gohan's flashback. Let me remind you again that I'm going with the manga version. And I also like to point out that the manga version is much more violent and gory than the anime for obvious reasons. Toriyama didn't spare any details, let me tell you. 

And here's my reason *coughexcusecough* for making Videl so strong. This is actually a copy-paste from one of my e-mails with ShaggyDiz. Hahaha, Fred, I TOLD you I would keep the e-mail so I wouldn't have to write it all over again! 

**Videl is no where as strong physically even when compared to Goku or Krillin when they were kids. She'll never get THAT strong physically. But then there's the matter of ki. Like Chaotzu for instance; the little guy can do nothing physically but sure packs a punch with his ki.******

**I try to point this out when Videl had a hard time fighting _Chi-Chi_ without ki. Her physical strength stays just as it is in the manga/anime (well, okay, improved a bit with her 'special' training by PIccolo). She might seem powerful now when going against Krillin, but that's just because Krillin was slacking off too for the past years and he was mostly caught off guard. Too which why it took Krillin only two serious hits to get her down in the end. She's still far from him ki-wise. Without ki? He probably could defeat her with both legs and one hand tied behind his back.... blindfolded.******

**Also remember that it took years for Krillin and Goku to learn how to fly; and Videl? One day and she's already hovering (she's got TALENT I tell you!!). It really depends on the master. If Videl studied under Roshi (who wasn't really proficient in ki manipulation) it might take months to get her strong enough to _put on_ the turtle shell. However with ki, it should be no problem.******

**Piccolo is also much much stronger than when he trained Gohan and so must have come up with more effective and efficient ways to exercise ki. He taught this to Videl knowing she would never get far physically. All those months of training was on her KI and strategy alone. Piccolo knows what he's doing.******

I try to make this fanfic as accurate as possible but sometimes I do slip up. Even Gohan venting and getting angry at Videl... I honestly can't see that happening in the manga. Guess that's why this is called fanFICTION in the first place >_;; 

Anyway, I apologize for the shorter than usual chapter and evil cliffhanger but hey, you guys want me to update P&P quickly, right? XD 

And again, look out for ShaggyDiz's new G/V romance fic!! Also with the acronyms P&P!! Cool, eh? 


	6. One Year

Veritas   
Chapter 6

  
  
  


Disclaimer : DBZ bukan hak cipta gua, tapi hak cipta Toriyama-san. 

* * *

  
  


It is said when you do something, you should do it swiftly and without doubt. Hesitation is one of the hardest of human behavior to avoid or overcome. To some, it may be the matter between triumph and defeat. Between success and failure.   


_Beeeeeee-p._   


Between life and death.   


_Beep._   


Sometimes a person doesn't even realize that he's hesitating. That he decided unconsciously that _this isn't what I want_. You can even call it determination when placed in a positive context. Like when one who is resigned to die. Believed that he will die.   


_Beep. Beep._   
  
  


And yet at the last possible moment.... he decides. Hesitates.   
  
  


_Beep._   
  
  


I don't want to die.   
  
  


_Beep. Beep._   
  
  


Hesitation--to some--is a matter of life and death.   


* * *

One year. Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty five days. Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours. Five hundred twenty five thousand and six hundred minutes. Thirty one million and five hundred thirty six thousand seconds. 

One whole year. 

Without her. 

Surprisingly, his brother soon got over his misery. The first few months were rough, with the demi-Saiyan staring up at the sky for hours on end. Their mother had been worried with his behavior but it had eventually passed. Goten was lucky with his child's attention span and memory. 

He, however, Son Gohan, had no such luxury. 

He had considered taking up to her word and hunting her down in the city. He always stopped himself right before taking off into the sky. Apparently, the pride of a side he rarely showed held him back. He couldn't feel her ki, even after a whole year. She either really was determined to suppress it or she was dead. 

_vivi isn't coming is she_

He would admit the sudden _loss_ he felt that night was impossible to ignore. However, .... of all people, how could _she_ die? She was relatively one of the strongest beings on the planet. Not that many things or people could be a fatal threat to her. He had--guiltily--comtemplated the possibility of her committing suicide. And if she did..... would it be his fault? 

_I promise goten you have my word on it_

No. She definitely did not appear about to commit suicide anytime soon. Of the days after their argument and before Goten's birthday..... wouldn't it be highly unlikely that she would fall into a depression so deep. Right? 

He would give anything to take his harsh words back. It was yet another event to which he cursed the blood that flowed in his veins. The _taint_ that held a rage he couldn't control. He shouldn't have said those things. He shouldn't have pushed her. He shouldn't have given up his trust. 

His fault. 

Always his fault. 

One year. His fault that Vivi stayed away for one year. 

Screw it. If she doesn't want to be found than be it. They would all just let her be. He never even went up to the Lookout and ask about her to Piccolo. Not even when his little brother cried that he missed the sister he never had. Or even when his mother would sigh wistfully and hint her displeasure that he wasn't _trying_ to get her back. 

Why do they want her back anyway? So that she could lie to them again? 

It's best to just let her hide all she wants. 

The sooner they forget about her the better. 

* * *

"Hurry up, Gohan! Or you'll be late!!" 

Many months after one full year without the raven-hair girl went by before Gohan found himself at his current predicament. A while ago, Chi-Chi announced that he had learned all he could at home and it would be best that he face some _real_ education. In a school. With other teenagers. Gohan had complied without much complaint until Chi-Chi revealed the high school he was to enter. 

_"Orange Star High..... isn't that...?"_

_ "Yes. It's where Vivi goes to."_

Gohan would be lying if he said he looked forward to it. It was no surprise that Chi-Chi also wanted him to look for the girl other than the reason that it was the closest high school to their home. He had said nothing though, and just nodded placidly. Just want did _he_ want? Somewhere deep inside he'll admit that he missed the girl. Missed her spirited attitude and humor. Her laugh. Their fun when Goten and Trunks joined in. The wonderful memories she created with them. 

Missed _her_. Simply _her_. 

Dammit, Gohan. You knew it would come down to this.... yet your pride still kept you from getting her back. 

But then, a window of opportunity was presented to him. She would be at the school. She would be there. 

"Yes, mother!! I'm going!" Gohan waved good-bye to his mother and Goten before taking off into the sky to later on settle for Nimbus. He sat on the yellow cloud, running various scenarios through his head. Just what would be Vivi's reaction? What would she say? What would she do? What would _he_ say or do? 

His musings were cut short as he dropped off from Nimbus and made his way on foot. The first thing he noticed was the bullet hole ridden buildings. No pedestrians were on the street, the few that were, however, were either law officials or large men. The countryside city was hardly believable to be the famous Satan City. 

Continuing his stride he was alerted to the sounds of gunshots. Making his way to the source, he found a bank being robbed as clearly ill-equipped and out numbered policemen feebly tried to control the situation. Frowning, Gohan turned Super Saiyan and quickly took care of the criminals to the policemen's relief and surprise. 

Gohan didn't stay for long and quickly slipped away; only to find himself in similar situations just blocks after. The crime rate in the city was staggering. He truly wondered if the mayor had enough funding for law enforcement, or even if there was funding at all. The officers themselves seem reluctant to do anything but half hearted attempts to salvage what little dignity that they possessed. 

He could only imagine what happened to leave the police force in such low spirits. 

Gohan's miraculous handling of the the criminals brought a visible change though. The people cheered for him and thanked him graciously, almost pleading for him to stay if he wasn't already a resident there. Unused to the attention, he quickly muttered whatever answer he had and ran. It was almost freaky, the looks of desperate hope in their eyes. He suppressed a shudder. 

Reaching Orange Star High School later than expected, he had prepared for reprimanding from the school authorities. He was surprised to say the least to find the school in a similar _off_ atmosphere. It was like all the teacher's had someone die in their families. Freaky, just plain freaky. 

Gohan wondered if going to high school, even to find Vivi, was worth the creepiness that made his warrior's senses go haywire. He wasn't used to meeting so many strangers. He was even more unaccustomed to meeting so many _sad_ strangers. Was there something that he missed? He would confess he avoided any mention of Satan City since it served as an inconvenient reminder of a particular resident there. No, not the man who took his credit. But the girl that took a piece of him away. 

The students were slightly better than the adults. As Gohan stood in the front of the class and nervously introduced himself, he found to his relief some of the students seem--compared to the adults so far--more _alive_. Then he was seated next to a girl who looked more dead than any other so far. 

"Hi, I'm Gohan," he politely greeted as he took a seat next to the girl. The girl managed a forced smile and Gohan almost flinched at the mismatch of the smile with the emptiness in her eyes. 

"Erasa... and that's Sharpener over there," the blond slightly titled her head to her left. Gohan leaned forward to catch a glimpse of a long haired blond guy. The guy gave Gohan a disinterested wave before leaning back and staring off into space. The girl, Erasa, also resorted to staring off in space, focusing on a point unseen to anyone but her. Gohan had enough. 

"Excuse me.... this may sound weird but..." he swallowed lightly, "Why is everyone... like..." struggling for the words, Gohan settled for a desperate wave of his hands, "this?" 

Erasa's eyes widened slightly, in confusion at first then in disbelief. "You don't know?" 

"I'm not from around here," was his response before falling silent and waiting for her answer. 

"I can't believe you don't know, everyone knows..." the blond whispered. "Everyone knows... that she...." 

If anything, Gohan did not expect the girl to suddenly spill tears. Bewildered, Gohan looked around frantically for help. No one was paying attention to them, not even the teacher who droned on without much attention to anything else. The other guy, Sharpener, had turned their way with a pained look on his face but still said nothing. 

Erasa took a deep shuddering breath before explaining, "Videl Satan. You do know her, right?" 

"Videl... Satan? Satan? As in Mr. Satan?" 

"Yes.. his daughter." 

"Is this... something about her?" 

Erasa just nodded, the steady flow of tears slowly increasing. Gohan's brows furrowed, unable to decide if he should ask any further to the distressed teen. Settling back into his seat, he was determined to forget about the matter and later on apologize to cause whatever he did to make the girl cry. Erasa wasn't finished though, and continued. 

"No one ever thought it could happen... she was so spirited. So strong. So.... _alive_." 

Gohan frowned deeply at the implied past tense and words chosen. He never expected that Mr. Satan's daughter would die at so young an age (assuming she was their age which he guessed she was). No wonder the city was in shambles... he could only imagine the condition Mr. Satan himself was in. How long had the girl been dead? From the looks of it, it couldn't have been recently. But then, how long have these people been mourning? 

"My condolences..." he whispered, genuinely sorry for reminding the girl on such a tragic event. "It must have been devastating... " 

"She was my best friend..." Erasa choked out, cupping a hand over her mouth. 

Gohan inwardly cringed. Great, he just made matters worse. Not really knowing what to do, he patted Erasa on the back awkwardly. The only time he ever comforted someone about a death was his mother. That hadn't been an easy task, especially when he was the one to break the news. Erasa eventually calmed down enough to wipe her tears away. She smiled weakly at Gohan before apologizing for her breakdown. 

The classes dragged on and Gohan actually forgot all about Vivi. The atmosphere simply was too depressing to think about anything clearly. The teachers spoke in a dull voice, the students a bit more lively except for the two that shared his bench. How could a celebrity's death have such an impact? It was almost as if Mr. Satan himself had died. 

"Don't think too much about it. It's been a year anyway..." 

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to regard the blond girl beside him. "What?" 

Erasa just gave him a slight grin before fishing out a photograph from her english book. "You want to see her?" 

"Um, sure, I never saw Mr. Satan's daughter before," Gohan reached out to take the photograph but Erasa pulled it back before he could make contact. 

"Videl," She started, her voice tight and clipped, "call her Videl. Not 'Mr. Satan's daughter'." 

"I understand. I'm sorry about that. May I see, what Miss Videl looks like?" 

Erasa's frown slowly soften and she passed him the small photograph. "I was given that photograph by her father. He said he found it in Videl's desk yet he had no idea who she was with.... I.... I never seen her smile like that." 

Gohan grinned at Erasa before turning over the photograph in his hands. 

He would swear to all the Kai and Kami that his heart physically stopped. At first, he was convinced he was seeing things, that it was a cruel trick by his mind. A split-second later the realization that what he was seeing was real slammed into him full force. He couldn't breathe. Yet curiously he managed to move his lips ever so slightly. 

Vivi. 

She smiled up at him like when she always did after a bout of laughter. Clinging around her shoulders and neck was the familiar features of his brother, sticking a tongue out at Trunks who returned the gesture from behind Vivi. He remembered the scene well, after all it was Gohan who took the picture. Goten and Trunks had been quarreling over who got to sit on Vivi's shoulders and eventu-- 

Videl. 

Not Vivi. 

Videl Satan. 

"Oh... Kami... no...." 

Deceased. 

Erasa and Sharpener both immediately straightened up when Gohan's whole demeanor changed. "Are you alright?" Erasa whispered, uncertain to what the sudden look of horror on the teen's face meant. Gohan didn't seem to hear her question though, and started muttering to himself, never once taking his eyes off the photograph. 

"A year--too late, I can't believe--Dragon Balls.... One year--no use--she...." Gohan suddenly stilled and looked up at Erasa. His voice came out weak and forced, as if he was struggling to form each syllable. "She's--dead?" 

Erasa looked away as the tears once again gathered. "I wish she was..." 

"What?" 

Erasa looked back to the black haired teen, catching the spark of hope that burned behind his eyes. She furrowed her thin eyebrows slightly before continuing, "I wish she was--it would be easier for everyone to move on.... But..." 

"She's--alive??" His soul for a 'yes', Gohan would give his soul for a 'yes'. 

"... If you can call it that," Erasa sighed heavily and rubbed her teary eyes with the back of her knuckles. "Videl's in a coma.... They say she's never coming out of it--ever...." 

"But she _is_ alive right??" Gohan cut in, barely keeping his voice from rising in excitement. As long as she was still breathing, they could get her back. Kami, it explained so much! Why they--he--couldn't sense her ki, why she never came back, why she didn't keep her promise to Goten. To them. 

Erasa nodded slowly. "We don't know for how long though..." 

"Why?" 

"There's been some talk that they're going to take her off life support--to let her go." 

The words sent a chill down Gohan's spine. "Where is she? Please, I must know." 

"Why are you so interested suddenly?" 

Gohan turned to the long hair blond teen who was now looking at him suspiciously. Great, how was Gohan going to explain it? But then, the sudden need to see Viv--Videl was overpowering anything else. "I can explain it later, but please, I got to know where she is. I can help her!" 

"Help her... ?" Erasa whispered. "How--" 

"Trust me, just tell me where she is." 

The two blondes stared at him, their tired minds trying to figure out why this new student seemed so confident of himself. And why did the look of recognition surface when he saw the picture? Didn't he say he didn't know who Videl was? However, the look in his eyes told of secrets they could never understand. He claimed a way to save Videl. The two blondes would take whatever chance there was. 

"Orange Star Hospital. Room 2484." 

* * *

Gohan knew his mother would most likely throw a fit if she found out he skipped school. However, his mother would also most likely understand why he did. It took him some time to reach the hospital because he had to stop a few more crimes and ask for directions. When he did get there he looked up at the six story building, frowning at the amount of injured people going in. Mostly stab and gun shot wounds; street crime? 

Keeping his Super Saiyan state, Gohan nimbly made his way in, bent on getting pass security and 'kidnapping' Vivi. Videl. Not Vivi. Kami, he never could have guessed. Vivi _was_ Videl Satan! Was _that_ why she kept it a secret? Because she was afraid they would hate her because she was Mr. Satan's daughter?? 

"You idiot..." Gohan whispered under his breath as he pushed the elevator button to the second floor. The elevator was empty and Gohan took the time to rest his forehead against the cool metal of the compartment, watching his breath mist on the panel with every exhale. He just couldn't believe it. Hadn't Videl learned _anything_ about them? How could she had thought they would hate her for who her father was? 

The first thing they would do when he gets her back would be _talking_. 

The elevator chimed and Gohan peeked out into the fluorescent bathed hallway. Rows of doors greeted him with their drab pale color; like dead flesh. The smell of disinfectant wasn't as pungent as it was in the main lobby, but instead another type of unpleasant oudour assailed his nose; something like plastic or some other polymer. Rust spotted the otherwise spotless ceiling, seeping through the material from leaky plumbing. Some of the plaster from the walls were also starting to curl out and a few tiles on the sand colored floor were cracked. It seemed like even in the VIP level rooms the maintenance was lacking severely. 

Could Videl's condition be the cause of this too? Was she really _that_ important to Satan City? 

Gohan's step echoed in the empty hallway, sounding incredibly loud to his own ears. He wondered briefly why there were no guards around. After all, if she was that important, shouldn't there be heavy security around her? His green eyes flitted over the golden number plates on his right, silently counting down in his head. Room 2489. Room 2487. Room 2485. 

He turned around to face room 2484. 

Gohan suddenly felt sick. It wasn't till he faced the door to her room that he realized just how unprepared emotionally and mentally he was to face her. Face her? She was in a coma. Sleeping, just laying there, not able to move or open her eyes. Was his resolve strong enough to see her in such a condition? He shook his head sharply and took a deep breath. No use pondering about it then, he was already there. 

Gohan absently checked the ki inside. Yes, there she was. Barely detectable even with them only a few meters apart. Her ki was low, too low, yet steady. However, Gohan was more surprised at the slightly stronger ki. Someone else was inside. A doctor? Now, what should he do? In his haste he didn't even think up a plausible scenario other than kidnapping her! You idiot, Gohan! 

He could have just gathered the Dragonballs first or something. However, that was his last resort unless Dende could help Videl. Rather than wasting his breath convincing them to release Videl to him, and maybe even make things difficult if they put up heavy security, it was best just to get her out and back to normal as quickly as possible. He could just knock out the doctor inside, as peacefully as he could, for a few hours that should be enough. Videl would be back by dusk. 

Gohan gripped and turned the handle. In a swift move he was inside and took everything in at once. He was more than startled to find Videl's blue eyes staring at in him shock. However, it wasn't Videl's eyes at all. It was Mr. Satan's. 

Mr. Satan was dressed in his usual brown gi, still sitting in a plastic folding chair meticulously placed among the various tubes and wires that covered the bed. Recognition flashed in both their eyes simultaneously, though Mr. Satan's held a more resigned yet fearful look to his. Gohan didn't know what to do or say as he stood there awkwardly in a silent staring match with the world champion. Mr. Satan merely sat there with his neck craned before getting up with a huff. 

Gohan could literally sense the misery pouring from the man as he stood up with too much effort than it should have taken. The dark bags under bloodshot eyes--that surrounded tired blue irises mirroring Videl's--stood out prominently as Mr. Satan stepped into the path of the fluorescent light from above. His once luxurious afro was a mess of matted hair, clumped together from lack of brushing or washing. His face was sunken and half-heartedly shaven; not a shred of the proud and spirited man Gohan seen a few times before. Gohan then understood why the city was in such a condition. To see your hero in such a state would ruin anybody's spirit. Mr. Satan was practically dead himself, his once muscle toned body a mere shadow of what it used to be. 

They stood facing each other, only the humming of the respirator and the constant beep of the cardiogram breaking the silence. Then ever so slowly, Mr. Satan opened his mouth and spoke in a heavy voice, rough from too much crying. "You--from the--Cell Games?" 

Gohan was a bit confused before realizing he was still in Super form. Slowly, he nodded, not really knowing what else to say. Mr. Satan kept his gaze, not the least bit taken aback that one of the gold fighters was standing before him. He simply didn't care. 

"Are you here for me?" 

Son Gohan flinched. There was no denying the desperate hope in the man's voice. Broken, on the edge of hysteria, a slight misplaced half laugh, half cackle at the end. Was Mr. Satan anticipating death? At his hands no less? 

"No... I'm--" Gohan paused before sweeping his eyes behind the man, "I'm here for Videl." 

Mr. Satan's tired mind found it difficult to process what Gohan just said. "For--her?" Maybe the gold fighter in front of him was an apparition. Maybe it was even Death itself, coming to take his daughter away. Kami, Mr. Satan didn't know if he would fight against that, Videl needed rest. Real rest. She fought so long.... 

"I can help her!" the demi-Saiyan blurted out suddenly, shocking Mr. Satan a step back. "Please, let me help her. I can get her back the way she was." 

"The way she--was?" Mr. Satan repeated dumbly. He dared not hope, no, he couldn't handle the hope. "Why? Who are you? Why do you care? You know I.... I took your credit...." 

"I'm her friend, a friend of Videl's. Um--here," Gohan fished out the photograph he got from Erasa. "See that black haired boy? He's my brother. Videl met him more than a year ago." 

Mr. Satan took the photograph into his hands, scrutinizing the features of the young black haired boy before turning his gaze back up. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. The once blond teen was now black-haired, the resemblance with the boy in the photo was unmistakable. A hundred questions flew through his mind. How did he change like that? Where did he come from? Where did Videl meet him? What is he? However, only one question made it out from his gaping mouth. The only question that mattered. 

"Can you really help her?" 

Gohan gave the man a confident grin, more than pleased at the sudden spark of life and hope in the man's eyes and voice. "Yes, I can. May I see her first?" 

Mr. Satan stepped away to let Gohan carefully make his way to the white bed. The amount of wires and tubes entangling the room was unbelievable, Gohan had to take extra care in his movements as not to accidentally pull anything off.. When he reached the side of her bed and looked down, he nearly choked. Videl laid there in a web of wiring, whatever skin that wasn't pierced with tubes or covered with bandages was a sick greenish gray color. The whole right side of her head and face was bandaged heavily, the left side of her face bore permanent scars that criss-crossed her once unblemished features. 

Gohan's eyes traveled down to her torso, silently thankful he couldn't see what damage was done due to the blankets. However, when his eyes reached her legs, he found to his horror that something was terribly wrong. They weren't there. The blankets curved down abruptly right where her legs were supposed to be. The demi-Saiyan raised a shaking hand to his face, trying to block out her mutilated condition but just couldn't. 

Images of a smiling Videl, laughing, cheering, shouting, flying, sparring, or just plain gazing at him in admiration flashed through his mind. The broken girl on the bed couldn't be her. It just _couldn't_ be. He tasted bile at the back of his throat; the sour, acidic liquid burned, threatening to spill. Tears burned behind his eyes and Gohan swallowed sharply, successfully pushing it back down--still it didn't make him feel any better. 

"H-how?" He questioned hoarsely, not necessarily to Mr. Satan. "How did this happen?" How _could_ it happen? Videl was one of the strongest people in the world. Gohan forgot to ask Erasa and Sharpener about it, not really thinking it was necessary. After all, he was simply going to get her better. A part of him suggested that _someone_ did it to her. If that was the case, Gohan would kill that person. The thought surprised him with the fact that he thought it without any guilt or remorse. 

Mr. Satan tiredly sat down once again in the chair before answering in a heavy voice. "Ran over by a large eighteen-wheeler. Doctors say that it's a miracle she even survived it, being pulled under and all. They couldn't save her legs and right eye--the damage was too great. They also said something about a--GCS something--that it was too low... That she won't be waking up...." 

Gohan frowned. GCS? Glasgow Coma Scale? "Do you remember the number of her GCS?" 

"I--can't.... Something--I think--it was three, I think." Mr. Satan sighed heavily, almost on the verge of crying once again. "Even if she does wake up, they say she won't regain her mobile skills. Something about damages to her spine and brain, she's paralyzed permanently from the neck down." 

A patient with a GCS of three that doesn't improve in 24 hours would most likely die or remain in a vegetative state. The fact that Videl remained in this state for more than a year cut down even more to the minuscule chance that she could awake on her own. And she's paralyzed from the neck down? Blinded in one eye and lost her legs? They would need the Dragonballs to fix those either way. 

"If it's not to much--can you tell me the whole story on how she got hit by a truck?" 

Mr. Satan honestly would rather not recall the painful memory. He would rather stand up, grab the teen by his collar, and shake him roughly while demanding to immediately help his daughter as claimed. However, he found himself staring at his only child's inert body as words tumbled out from his dry mouth. 

"It was more than a year ago--I can't remember the date--that she went off somewhere after school. Her friend, a blond girl, said Videl went to a family birthday. I was confused... None of our relatives had a birthday that day. But her friend insisted that's what Videl said. That Videl even bought a birthday gift. What really happened afterwards was a mystery. Videl she--" Mr. Satan choked on his words before cupping a large hand over his nose and mouth as tears started to fall, "--she dived in front of the truck to save a boy. She came out from nowhere and shoved the kid away--just like her mother. Kami, just like her m-mother..." the man paused to get his emotions under control. After taking a long shuddering breath he continued. 

"No one knew where she was going and how she got there--she didn't even bring her copter, how did she get so far into the country? By the time the paramedics got there--her heart had already stopped beating. They managed to revive her but she kept d-dying on them. When I got to the hospital, they said they had already announced her death when suddenly her heart started beating again on its own. She fought.... Videl was fighting--still is.... 

"The blond girl--she said Videl had been acting strange for a week. That it seems Videl was starving herself--nobody knows why. I was away... I--I--wasn't there for her...." 

He paused, collecting himself as best he could again. His gaze fell down towards the floor, finding it oddly the best way to compose himself. Mr. Satan eventually looked up, but when he saw his daughter, an object came into his view, albeit fuzzy. He focused his eyes on that and a new wave of tears threatened to break. "There," he pointed with a shaky finger, "that's.... that's the present." 

And that's when Gohan saw it. Across from him in the corner next to the windows sat a wooden desk. Upon it were some get well cards and a vase of wilted flowers. But what caught his eye was the small doll that slumped against a photo frame of Videl. A doll in familiar orange and blue colors, with a mass of wild black hair crowning a large cute head with black beaded eyes. 

He crossed the room and picked up the doll, his large hands slightly trembling as if he was afraid that the doll would fall apart in his hands. "Goten...." Gohan whispered, recognizing his brother's features in the plush like doll. It was hand sewn, the criss-cross of threads unevenly spaced with a few knots here and there. On the back of the doll was the kanji for sky. Ten. Some of the cotton stuffing were sticking out from split seams, and Gohan grimaced at the sight of the dark brown flecks staining the doll. 

Videl had kept her promise. She really had been going to Goten's birthday. How could he had doubted her devotion to Goten? All of this--if only he hadn't had gotten in that argument with her... If he hadn't had lost his temper--she wouldn't have hidden her ki. They would immediately sense something wrong, go look for her when she didn't arrive--anything. Anything that would have been better than letting her die--sleep. She was still alive. 

Gohan placed back the Goten doll and made his way back to Mr. Satan. Clasping a hand on Mr. Satan's shoulder he bent down to look the weeping man in the eye. "Mr. Satan.... I'm going to come back in a few hours. And then I'm going to bring Videl somewhere with me to get her better. You must trust me on this. I'm asking your permission to let me take Videl with me later on. If all goes well, I'll have her back to normal by tonight." 

Mr. Satan's eyes widened, "By tonight? That soon? H-how is that possible??" 

"I need you to trust me on this, please," Gohan gave the man a firm shake to emphasize his words, "I'll be back in a few hours to take her. Would you let me?" 

The world champion looked over Gohan's shoulder at his daughter's form, making his mind up immediately. Against common sense, he was handing over the only person keeping him sane and alive to a total stranger. Stranger? Was the boy a stranger? Mr. Satan was there when the fate of the world was literally entrusted in to the boy's hands. His daughter meant more to him than anything, would he, _could_ he, hand her over to the boy? 

"Yes, I would take every chance there is. Please get her back..." 

Gohan smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." With that he quickly exited the dreary room, wishing for the openness of the blue sky, the sunshine, the cool winds. Anything. He immediately took off for West City, intent on getting the Dragonball radar. 

* * *

"Gohan! What a pleasant sur-" 

"I need the radar." 

It was the bluntness of the request that surprised Bulma more than the grim look of determination on Gohan's face. Well known among the group was Gohan's impeccable politeness, even in light of the most outrageous situations, always the one to show chivalry in its best form. And then, there he was, asking for the radar without a 'please' or a simple 'hello, Mrs. Bulma' first. Bulma couldn't help but get apprehensive. 

"Whoa, calm down Gohan. What is this all about?" 

"It's Vivi. I found her. I need the Dragonball radar. To get her back." 

Bulma's genius mind broke down Gohan's rushed and clipped sentences, analyzing his words only to find more questions than answers. "You found her?? But you need Shenlong to bring her _back_? Where is she? Don't tell me you found her in a cemetery!" 

Gohan shook his head impatiently, mentally frowning at Bulma's choice of words, "No! She's alive--barely--" 

"WHAT?!" 

"--yes, she's in a coma. I'll tell you guys all about it later but I need the Dragonballs to wake her up. Please? Mrs. Bulma?" 

Ah, there he was, the polite Gohan she known since he was four. Bulma dusted her gloves on her pants before closing her eyes in attempt to remember where the radar was stored. "Hmm, I think it is in the closet of my old room. Ask Trunks, he'll show you where the room is, and why don't you bring him along? He's been so depressed that Vivi disappeared." 

And let the boy see her lay there like a corpse? 

See the sick paleness of her skin and the scars that creep across her face? 

And her legs, Kami, her legs.... 

"NO!" Gohan's sudden outburst caused Bulma's hand fly to her mouth by reflex. Realizing this, the demi-Saiyan smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I mean, it's best Trunks doesn't see her... She's--I--I just think she wouldn't want Goten or Trunks to see her at her weakest." 

Bulma frowned in worry. Was it that bad? "I understand, come on, I'll get it for you myself." 

* * *

It took him longer than he expected. Gohan glanced at his watch to see it was almost 2 in the afternoon. He spent 3 hours gathering up the balls, actually going at Super Saiyan speeds in his search. He never been in so much haste for the Dragonballs since the adventure at Namek. And that had been because various villains were after them. 

If he really thought about it, deep down he _dreaded_ meeting her again. He wasn't sure what her reaction to him would be and what exactly would happen to their rela--friendship. However, in true Son fashion, Gohan just pushed the thought aside and concentrated on getting back to Videl. He entered the room with a heavy out take of breath to find Mr. Satan sitting by the chair as if he never moved at all. 

"Mr. Satan?" Gohan greeted out of politeness. "I'm going to take Videl now." 

Mr. Satan said nothing and let Gohan come towards the bed. "I think you're going to have to explain to the doctors or something--once I take her the cardiogram will go dead." 

It only occurred then to Mr. Satan that he didn't have a clue on how the teen was going to transport his daughter. "Wait a minute, without life support--she'll die! H-how are you going to take her?" 

Gohan gave Mr. Satan a reassuring grin, "Don't worry! I have a way, just trust me on this. But whatever you do, don't panic when I--um--gooutthewindow." 

"When you what?" 

Not bothering to answer Mr. Satan, Gohan slipped a hand between Videl's shoulder blades and poured his ki into her. He felt and heard her heart rate jump a bit and for a split-second he thought she was going to wake up--no such luck. It was probably better that way anyway; she would not take the condition her body was in well. When he was assured her ki (aided by his) was steady, he used his left hend to quickly--yet carefully--pull off all the wires and tubes. 

The cardiogram immediately went dead with a loud, continuous beep and Gohan knew it was a matter of minutes before doctors get there. He gathered Videl quickly into his arms and phased over to the window, opened it, and flew out. Mr. Satan just stared agape at what just happened before collapsing back unto the tiled floor. He prayed with all his heart that he did the right thing to give her over to the mysterious boy. 

"Oh.... Videl...." 

* * *

Gohan blasted full-throttle to the Lookout, his school bag now full with the Dragonballs and his arms full (barely) with Videl. She was light, too light, it almost seemed his school bag was heavier. He could feel her bones through the plain hospital gown she wore, and the fact that there was no additional weight from both her legs disturbed him even more. Gohan kept his eyes straight head, not wanting to see for himself the bandaged stumps; it was enough that there wasn't the sensation of her legs draped over his arm. Like how they always did whenever he carried her. 

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were there to greet him, alerted by his ki flashing. When Gohan landed with Videl cradled in his arms, the loud gasp from the three inhabitants of the Lookout were nearly deafening in the silent atmosphere. Piccolo stared unblinkingly at the frail body Gohan carried, unwilling to believe what his eyes and ki were telling him. 

"You found her." It wasn't a question, and Gohan noticed this immediately. 

"Mr. Piccolo--you knew she was like this?" 

Piccolo frowned at the tone Gohan used and the underlying anger he detected underneath. The boy was more distraught than he thought. "I knew who she was and where she was from, but I didn't know what happened to her. Like you, I concluded she didn't want to be found since we couldn't sense her ki." 

"You could have looked for her! Yet you--" 

"So could you." 

That stung. Gohan looked away, unable to retort to Piccolo's statement. Wordlessly, he shook off his bag and the Dragonballs rolled out. He looked over to a silent Dende and called him over. Piccolo stood a few feet away, eyeing the condition his student was in. His eyes focused on the stumps, her missing fingers, and the scars across her face--he looked away. 

"Dende, before I use the Dragonballs, I need to know if you can help her at all." 

Dende nodded at Gohan before raising his hands over Videl's prone form. No light came out though as Dende merely assessed the damage. After a few tense moments, Dende lowered his hands and shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Gohan. She's been damaged too long and the wounds have all closed. And--I can't.... Regenerate her--legs." 

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure," Gohan smiled at the Namekian teen and stood up eyeing the 7 Dragonballs that were pulsing in the background. Taking a deep breath, Gohan faced them and called out, "Come forth, Shenlong!" 

The sky darkened into a stormy black as a bright light shot out from the gathered balls to stretch and coil high up into the sky, contrasting sharply against the dark background. Before long, Shenlong's red eyes stared back at all off them, intimidating from sheer size alone. "_You have summoned me, state your wish._" 

Gohan thought over his words. If he said 'wake her up', would her body still be healed? If he said 'return her body to normal' would she awake? He would like to just finish this in one wish. Turning to the spectators behind him, he voiced his dilemma, "Should I wish her body back to normal? Would she wake up then?" 

"I'm not sure, Gohan. But if the body is healed, the soul should return," Dende supplied. Gohan nodded. 

"Shenlong!" Gohan shouted up, "I wish for her body to return back into how it was a year ago before it became like this!" 

"_It is a simple matter_." 

Shenlong's eyes glowed red in sync as a red glow diffused all over Videl in Gohan's arms. Gohan watched with wide eyes as her legs sprouted back, tearing off the bandages. The scars on her face faded away and her healthy skin color came back along with her strong muscles. However, his didn't miss how her messy and uneven hair shortened back into the haircut he last saw her in. And how there was a barely detectable _shortening_ over her body. 

Gohan was now physically 2 years older than Videl, even though by birth year they were nearly equal. Oops. 

"_It is done, state your second wish._" 

"That's all, thank you Shenlong!" Gohan called up. 

"_Farewell._" The dragon's booming voice answered before disappearing in a burst, the orange orbs scattering once again to be able to use in 6 months. 

The sky was once again a clear blue and everyone focused on the girl in Gohan's arms. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and Gohan wondered if he should have waited till she awoke before sending Shenlong away. He was about to curse out loud for his stupidity before Videl moved. 

Gohan quickly kneeled down and propped her on the warm tiles, supporting her on his chest and shoulders. Videl groaned and to Gohan that was best sound her ever heard. "Vivi!" He called out to her in habit. The girl froze at the sound of his voice before slowly opening her eyes. Her blue eyes; Gohan didn't know why he chose the moment to admire just how _blue _they were. 

It wasn't sky blue. Because, the sky really isn't blue, it's actually _cyan_, blue-green to be exact. But Videl's eyes--they were the true blue. Indigo. A deep blue with a hint of a purple tint. The most beautiful eyes Gohan ever seen. And it was only then Gohan realized just how much he missed those eyes. 

They stared at each other before Gohan realized something was wrong; Videl's eyes were widening--in fear. Before he could react, Videl shot out of his arms and skidded into a guarded fighting stance away from them. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and fear, like a trapped animal. She darted her eyes sharply around, landing on each of them, lingering at Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo before locking back on Gohan. 

"Wh-where am I?!" she snarled, her voice cracking just a bit before she continued, gaining momentum. "Who are you!? _What_ are you?!" 

They were stunned to say the least; something was _very_ wrong. "Vi-Vivi?? What are you tal--" Gohan stepped forward before Videl cut him off roughly, sinking lower into her stance. His martial artist's mind still had the chance to find it was a very good stance; her instincts still remembered her training. 

"Don't come any closer!" Videl shouted, shooting Gohan a look that clenched at his heart. She was glaring at him as if he was a stranger, a potential danger. Her next words shattered all his hopes that he truly got her back--got _Vivi_ back. 

"And who is this 'Vivi' you're talking about?! My name is Videl Satan!!" 

* * *

A/N. Yes, I am evil (No, not as evil as you, Sage). Sorry for the LONG absence, I was caught up with my classes >_ ;; Anyway, I'm surprised none of you guess she was in a _coma_. I thought the hint that _she wasn't dead_ was enough, but hey, it was fun this way, LOL--ACK! *gets smacked by various keyboards and computer mouses--mice--mouses??* 

Anyway, I'm not sure exactly on how old Videl is compared to Gohan. Many people say she's older a year than him (which makes them equal with the year Gohan spent in the RoSaT), but I don't think I found any evidence on this in the manga. I did start out having her older than Gohan, but only in this chapter have I decided to make them the same age birth-wise. 

And I'm happy to inform you either the next chapter or the one after that would be the the end of Veritas part 1. What is part 2 you ask? Gohan and Videl romance of course :D Anyway, part 2 wouldn't really have anything, at most 3 chapters. So Veritas will end before P&P. I'll be getting back on Da Capo and a new fic I got inspired from a good ol' friend ShaggyDiz (who wrote the scene where Mr. Satan pointed at the Goten plush; saving you all from an even longer update and me from a writer's block. Thanks a million Fred!). 

Anyway, just to let you know those that joined my **mailing list **got first wind on this chapter's update and bonus never seem before Gh/Vi fanart from me. Hehehe, I don't want to be stingy, but those fanarts are exclusive for those that took the time to join my mailing list ^^ 

Again, sorry for the long update, short chapter, grammar and spelling mistakes and evil cliffhanger; thanks a billion for the reviews!!! :D 


	7. Videl Satan

Disclaimer: I don't remember—what, what exactly _don't_ I remember? My memories, muted like a black and white silent movie, but still, the images can be made out from the sporadic bursts of scratches and grain. Where is this? _When_ is this? Who is the black haired youth that look at me as if I am supposed to remember something? Remember… About _him_? Whatever it is, I do remember I'm no owner of this universe. Who exactly is I'm not sure, for all I know, it could belong to a guy named Akira Toriyama….

**Updated: 9/16/04 (hmm, killed all my paragraph indents...)**

* * *

Veritas

Chapter 7

* * *

He did not just hear what he thought she said. He did not believe what his logic was telling him. How could it possibly be? A person's memories—aren't they separate from their bodies? Or was the brain damage so great that Shenlong had to rebuild it all entirely? But, if he thought over his wish—she should still have her memory! 

He wished for Shenlong to recover her body to what it was a year ago before the accident. But she knew who they were before the acci—

A year ago—before the accident.

It couldn't be that Shenlong _misinterpreted_ his wish? Is that even possible?

That Shenlong wished her back to the year _before_ the accident?

For sure Videl had known them less than a year.... But wait.

Gohan stared at the girl, his eyes landing on her hair. Her short hair. Shenlong did return her back to just before the disaster. But why did she not recognize them?

"Videl."

Both Gohan and Videl shot their attention to the tall green Namek. "Wha-wh-who are you!?" Videl stammered, shifting her weight so her stance now faced her former mentor. "You people haven't answered my question yet. Who are you and where am I?!"

"Videl, are you saying the name 'Vivi' doesn't ring a bell?" Piccolo asked, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"I told you, I have no idea who this 'Vivi' person you're talking about!!"

"Vivi is you," Gohan cut in, immediately gaining her attention. "You are—were—Vivi, Videl."

Videl stared at the black haired boy, her mouth opening and closing trying to form a reply. How could she be this 'Vivi' person? Wouldn't she know? The last thing she remembered was—

Was....

Her eyes suddenly fell down to her body. In her panic, she didn't feel the draft of the cool winds in places where she shouldn't be feeling them. She wasn't embarrassed as she was still trying to get past the 'why' she was in the hospital gown. One of her fisted hands came up to her head, feeling short cut hair as opposed to her shoulder length ones. When did she cut it?

Till when did she still have her pigtails?

What was the last thing she remembered?

The last thing—she didn't know.

Her memories were vague, she knew they were there but she couldn't quite recall them. She knew her age, her father, her school, her friends—but no details. Where was she yesterday? Last month? What day was it?

"I...." her stance faltered and Gohan was about to dart forward to catch her but paused when she still managed to stay on her feet. "I—can't... What happened—? I don't—remember...." She turned her wide and confused eyes up to Gohan, not knowing why she found comfort in the gentleness they held. The concern in them was evident, sincere—_familiar_. But it can't be; she never saw him before.

_"Please don't make us worry like this again. Will you?"_

Her world stopped. Yes, she recognized the face—the _expression_. Eyebrows crunched slightly, lips in a tight line, concern and despair in endless black eyes. But where? When?

"Videl, are you alright? I think you should lie down inside," Gohan took a tentative step forward. Seeing no outward disapproval from her, he continued to slowly walk towards her, arms outstretched. "You'll have your answers; I'll explain everything—at least to the best of my knowledge."

Videl just kept staring at him, not really listening to his words nor noticing that he had reached out to her. She finally was able to pry her eyes from his and travel down to the large hand he held before her. Calloused, battle worn, strong and firm. Familiar hands. She looked back up to him, and he gave her a reassuring smile before nodding ever so slowly.

Gohan watched as Videl bit her lip in a habit she always did when she was trying to decide about something difficult. For a moment he thought she was going to refuse but then she haltingly placed her small hand in his. Gently, he closed his over hers, noticing how cold she was. He walked back a few steps, bringing her silent form with him. Turning to Piccolo, Gohan called out, "Mr. Piccolo? Can you, um, make her some clothes?"

Piccolo? The name echoed in her mind. It was like the name of someone you glimpsed about somewhere but forgot. You know you heard it before but can't place a name or face to it. She was so preoccupied with turning the name over in her head that she didn't notice the tall Namek had approached them before a set of light brown boots and purple pants came into her line of vision. Startled, she backed right into Gohan who changed his grip to keep her from running, resting his hands over each of her shoulders.

"It's okay," Gohan whispered calmly, "he's not going to hurt you!"

"Y-yeah? Well, I only have your word for it! And that doesn't mean anything!" Videl shot back, not taking her eyes off the scaring looking—person. She had been initially thrown off by his green skin and pointy ears, but she didn't know why it seemed _natural_ for her shortly after. Now, she was more afraid on what he was going to do with her then his intimidating appearance.

"You can trust us—trust me."

It was the sudden drop in his tone that made Videl craned her neck up to look at Gohan. He looked sad; like someone broke a promise to him or that he had been betrayed. She didn't know why the look made her heart feel like it was being squeezed, that her chest seemed to tighten from some unknown force. Words bubbled up from her throat and nearly came out before she could stop herself. She was about to say she was sorry. Why? Why would she apologize? Why did it felt like whatever was bothering the boy was her fault?

Before Videl could do anything else, the sensation of her body being enclosed with warmth snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes nearly bugged out as she stared at the clothes that somehow magically appeared. The girl was now dressed in a purple gi nearly identical to the one Gohan wore seven years ago. The cape and shoulder guards were absent; instead there was a white shirt underneath the gi top as a more feminine touch. The blue wrist and waist bands plus the sand colored boots were even the same. Videl actually looked much like a female version of Gohan seven years ago; her short black hair adding to the effect.

Gohan gave his former mentor and friend a questioning look to which Piccolo replied with nearly invisible smile. "I think you should go inside and talk."

"Ah, r-right!" Gohan stammered, still puzzled to why Piccolo chose such an assemble. Maybe he just liked the style? Wrapping an arm around Videl, Gohan guided her into the Lookout palace. It wasn't hard since she was still picking and prodding at her clothes, not paying a shred of attention where she was going.

Standing inside, Gohan decided that the top dome would be the perfect place to talk. It was serene and open, and so she wouldn't feel so cornered. Motioning to a now aware Videl, Gohan lead the way up the stairs. She followed silently, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. When they reached the top, Gohan slumped cross legged down against the nearest pillar. After a moment of thought, Videl sat down carefully in front of him, barely keeping an arm's distance between them. Even if he seemed harmless she would still be cautious and vigilant.

"So," she started, "what happened to me?"

Gohan sighed and scratched his head, composing his words carefully before speaking them out loud. "You were—in an accident."

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh? What accident? I feel perfectly fine other then the fact that I don't remember anything at all."

"Anything? Wait, just how much do you remember?"

"My name, my family—the basics. Even my age but nothing in detail."

"Ah, then how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Gohan grinned, "You're actually sixteen now. Same as me." Then a stroke of inspiration came to him. Before she could comment on his statement, he quickly asked, "Have you ever been to a carnival?"

"Carnival?" Videl echoed, "Of course I have. I remember watching fireworks once."

"Do you remember who you went with??" The excitement in Gohan's voice was poorly concealed. It seemed that Videl's year old memory wasn't exactly gone, just suppressed or locked away. She remembered small things like how to fight and Gohan noticed the look of recognition in her eyes when she stared at him or Piccolo.

"Went—with?" She echoed once again, more slowly as her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. She remembered going, but with whom? When? How? "The carnival was right out of the city..." she murmured out loud in thought, "I was excited since it was the first time I'd be going to a carnival... I—I—went. I rode the rides—played the games. Punched a machine and won money. Watched the shows... Then—I—" Blank.

There were gaps in her memory and she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly as if the gesture might dislodge some hidden piece. "I—I—I don't know... I watched the fireworks... I can't remember anything else! Why can't I?!" She yelled in frustration.

Gohan frowned. It was almost like selective amnesia. She only forgot about _them_. "Okay, it's alright! So, do you remember the colors of the fireworks?"

"I don't think I—"

"Just try. Close your eyes and think back to the fireworks. What do you see? What colors?"

"Red—blue.... Some others, I think. Just fireworks."

"The others, can you remember them?"

Videl frowned, her eyes still closed. In her mind's eye she could see the faded images, muted in color but still distinguishable. Blooms of fire and sparks lit up the sky in—

"Gold..."

only to fade off in—

"Blue—sparks.... A red and blue—twist? Exploded away from each other..."

"What else do you see?"

She remembered her hands were outreached, as if she were trying to grasp at the dancing lights. Then, it was as if she _did_ manage to grab hold of them; her palms were warm and glowing. "Blue... Spinning? There were spinning balls of light—they shot off." Her eyes opened to see Gohan staring intently at her. "That can't be right. Fireworks don't do that."

"They weren't fireworks," Gohan grinned. She was about to say something when he held up a hand to silence her. "A little bit more, just tell me what you see after that. Close your eyes again."

This time, what came to her was a burst of color, exploding hues of red, blue, gold, and white. The colors seem to light up her mind, intense even behind her eyelids. "Colors... So many of them. Burning—the sky was burning." Then it exploded in a flash of white to rain a curtain of stars around her. Videl gasped and snapped her eyes open only to stare at Gohan.

Between his palms was a pulsating orb of the colors she had remembered in her memory. She couldn't take her eyes off it, mesmerized by something other than the warmth and beauty it radiated. "You challenged me that day," Gohan whispered, knowing she heard his words yet kept her eyes on the ki ball, "I won because of my more honed abilities. You didn't give up though, and promised that you would beat me at something one day."

Videl slowly moved her eyes up from the ball and to his face, her lips moving on their own. "Did—I—beat you?"

"Yes," Gohan whispered, his voice low and pained. "You won. You were able to keep your secrets from me when I never could mine. You were able to make your way into my life when I never could into yours. You had my trust—and I couldn't get yours in return."

A droplet of liquid dripped onto Videl's tightly clasped hands. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, sliding down her cheeks to drop off her chin. Gohan had already lowered his hands, leaving them limp on his knees.

"I'm—sorry," she whispered hoarsely, barely above his hearing range, "I'm so sorry, Gohan."

Gohan.

The name opened floodgates and everything came back to her. Meeting Goten, learning the truth, her promise, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Chi-Chi, the others, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, her hair—

Their fight.

The accident.

Videl threw herself forward, closing the remaining feet between them as Gohan straightened up to meet her halfway.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry..."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face against his chest as he tucked her head underneath his chin, hugging her back fiercely. "No, it's me that should be sorry—I shouldn't have shouted at you. I should have looked for you—Kami, I'm so sorry, Videl..." Gohan forced out, clamping his eyes shut as tears leaked out. "I shouldn't have lost my temper—it's—it's—my fault, I—we—almost lost you...."

"No—" Videl pushed away and shook her head, droplets of tears highlighted against her hair, "It's my fault. Don't blame yourself, Gohan. I should have just told you—from the start. I—I—I was selfish, I was afraid..." she once again rested her head against his chest, quietly sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright, it's all okay now. What matters is now—it's all okay... Shhh—don't cry—Videl—please don't cry..."

However, she did, louder and harder, clenching tightly to Gohan as if she feared he might disappear. Gohan himself kept his embrace, letting her cry to her heart's content. She almost seemed to go on and on, no end to her tears. It was the first time Gohan ever seen her cry like that; freely, without restraint. His mind flashed back to a dusty red canyon and the figure he had found laid out—nearly alien—among the surroundings. Had she cried like this then?

Her sobs died down in such a gradual matter that neither of them noticed falling into silence, just holding each other with their eyes closed, almost as if they were asleep. Content, they were content. Both still didn't know how to feel, how to regard the other. Friendship? Or something more? They paid no extra thought to it though, merely committing the warmth of being so close to each other into their minds.

It was amazing how quickly everything shattered the next minute.

Everything.

* * *

There was simply no warning. 

No impending massive ki.

No gigantic space-ship entrance.

Just a simple telepathic greeting to the inhabitants of the entire planet—at the worse possible moment.

"_Good day. Humans."_

Gohan and Videl immediately shot to their feet; both of them with eyes wide open in disbelief. "Did you—did you hear that?" Videl asked, not quite sure just _what_ the voice was. It had no quality to it, like nothing she had ever heard before; androgynous in both volume and pitch. It was the tone, however, that sent shivers down the two teens' spine; no emotion, simply just _words_. Before Gohan could answer her, the voice spoke out again.

"_Your planet.__ Earth. Has been selected. We are the Veritian._"

"Veritian?" Gohan whispered in bewilderment. No wonder the voice was so—_inhuman_. The sentences were choppy, pausing after just a few words as if the person was mentally translating the language right before it was spoken out loud.

"An alien?" Videl whispered back, her features pale. Was the Earth under alien attack? Selected—what did that mean?

"_We are a race of selectors. We travel the stars. To test the true possibility of a race. We shall do battle. With your planet's champions."_

"A duel? That doesn't sound so bad—you can beat them, right? Aren't you Saiyans the strongest race in the universe?" Videl asked the boy before her, unable to hide the expectation in her tone. She surprised herself with the calm that came over her. She had no more secrets now, and she genuinely felt not even an alien attack could dampen her good mood. It wouldn't be long until she would find out how wrong she was.

Gohan nodded slowly. "We're supposed to be… After all, Freeza was the strongest in the universe and we're stronger than him by far now. Although, the universe _is_ vast; there might be other races stronger than us. Though I don't think many could stand up to Vegeta and me."

"_Fear not. We will fight at the maximum potential. Your race could achieve. If only one of you have succeeded. To reach that level. Your race shall be spared._"

A sick feeling bubbled from the pitch of Gohan's stomach. Something sounded terribly wrong.

"_If not.__ Your planet shall be eliminated. For we are selectors. Only planets of potential shall be spared._"

"WHAT!?" The two in the Lookout palace dome shouted. Things were happening too fast and neither had time to swallow the concept of the Veritians before even more disturbing news were thrown into their faces. Simultaneously, Gohan and Videl jumped right off the dome's balustrade and headed straight for Piccolo and the others. Dende was staring down at the planet with his eyes closed in concentration trying his best to locate the alien. Piccolo stood by, a tense look on his features. Just as Gohan and Videl reached them, Dende groaned and turned to face the group.

"Sorry, I can't find them! They either are hiding their ki or don't have ki at all!" ____

"This might be a problem," Piccolo grunted, "We have no idea how many of them are here, how strong they are, and where they are."

"_Call out your champion_."

"Call out—?" Gohan started only to be cut off again by the voice.

"_We shall fight him of your choosing. If he loses. We shall wait till no more fighters are left._"

"Wait! Didn't the voice say something about only fighting with the power of a human? That would be too easy to defeat!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Piccolo nodded, "It seems this won't be too much a threat after all."

"Yeah! What do you think, Vi—" the demi-Saiyan trailed off when he turned to the silent form beside him. She was pale, paler than before, and shaking slightly with her blue orbs wide in dread. Gohan never seen her look so alarmed and was about to ask what was wrong before the answer was presented to all of them.

"_You have chosen your champion. Him of __Satan__City__ Mr. Satan._"

* * *

_This isn't happening_. 

The moment the voice ordered the people to call out their champion—she knew. She knew who they were going to call, to cheer for. At first, her initial reaction was to scoff that her father once again would be faced with "saving the world". Then she recalled that the voice said it was going to fight with the full potential of a human. Full potential—like Mr. Kuririn? Ki blasts, flying, super strength?

It wasn't like Cell, oh, of course it wasn't. Cell had no intention of fighting with her father; merely slapping him away without even the desire to kill. But this—these Veritian—they were going to _fight_ him. Until he gives up? Until he loses consciousness?

Until death?

_Please_._ This isn't happening_.

She had no idea how long she had been in the coma—did Gohan say a year? Could her father have improved in the year? No matter. Her father still wouldn't be able to even defend himself. A single blow would all it would take. A _single_ blow.

Her fears were realized as the voice announced her father's name. Inwardly, she cursed the people of the Earth for their stupidity in believing her father had saved them from Cell. That they believed no one was stronger than their world champion. If only her father hadn't lied—if only she had confronted him when she had the chance… Maybe he would have come clean with the planet and they wouldn't be pushing him into the situation they were in then. But it was too late; all she could do was go forward. Go forward?

She must keep her father from fighting.

She ignored Gohan's frantic call as she dived off the Lookout in a speed she never attempted before—or maybe like the time she dived for the child in front of the trunk. At first she was disoriented by the unfamiliar landscapes—where had Gohan taken her to? Could it be the Lookout she heard of from Mr. Piccolo? If it was, then she would reach Satan city faster by going west over the ocean. With that in mind, she took one glance at the sun and shot to the west, her aura blazing fully around her.

"Hold on, daddy," she whispered against the stinging winds, "I'm coming…"

* * *

"Viv-Videl!!" Gohan yelled, already a step to blast after the frantic girl who disappeared off the Lookout. 

"Wait, Gohan," Piccolo called, bringing Gohan to a halt. "I'll go after her; you go get Kuririn since he's the strongest human—and Tenshinhan isn't easily found—because I doubt the Veritian would let us _aliens_ fight for this planet."

"B-but, I think I should go after her. Can't you be the one to get Kuririn?" Gohan protested, turning his pout at the green Namek. Piccolo mentally groaned.

"I have the feeling that you would waste both our times arguing with me. Fine. I'll go get Kuririn. You go after the girl."

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan waved before blasting off after Videl's trail. Piccolo made a sound suspiciously like an annoyed sigh before taking off towards the sudden spike in Kuririn's ki. No doubt the short man was already heading towards the Lookout. A few minutes later the two Z warriors would meet in mid-air before blasting off towards Satan City.

Further away both Chi-Chi and Bulma started to pace restlessly before setting their faces into determined smirks. Bringing the confused Goten closer to her side, Chi-Chi knew that there were more than enough fighters to defend the world. Gohan would come back. They all would. Bulma's thoughts mirrored the younger woman's as she kept _her_ son near—more to keep him from making things worse than to protect his safety. Vegeta had already headed towards the gathering of familiar ki in the somewhat famous Satan city, excited for bloodshed after seven years too long of peace.

Yamcha, Tienshinhan, and Chaotzu were well on their way as well. Knowing more than others that their role might be more important than previous battles fought against alien intruders. It was a call for _human_ fighters—not Saiyan or Namekian, but _human_. It was a challenge called upon for the original inhabitants of the planet. Maybe _this_ was the chance to rid the unease of being left behind power-wise. To get rid of the feeling of being obsolete.

Yes. To Satan City.

* * *

The hand that caught her right arm gave a firm but gentle tug, nearly giving her whiplash from the sudden halt in her flight. She welcomed the sudden stop, realizing that she had not been aware of her surroundings. And being finally able to focus around, she was painfully aware she should have been. Noticing her confused stare, the hand that held her released to hang in a slightly alert pose mirroring its left. 

"Go-Gohan… what happened here?"

It was not Orange Star, the small quiet town she grew up in. It was not the bustling Satan City either. The once homely town was now deserted; many houses and buildings barred with planks and adorned with "For Sale" signs. Bullet holes and graffiti were nearly present on every building as far as she could see. Empty liquor cans and bottles along with other rubbish littered the once clean streets. Even the trees and green grass of yards were browned and dry. Where were the people? Where's—her father? He wouldn't let this happen to the city. Not as long as he's….

She didn't let herself finish the thought and just headed straight for home, dimly aware of Gohan following close behind. Gohan let his brows furrow, not sure why he couldn't place the reading he's getting in the direction they're headed. It wasn't like he's reading no ki, but it wasn't like he was reading ki either. In fact, it disturbed him greatly that he _couldn't_ get any ki readings nearby. Where were all the people? And what was the feeling that there was someone there—but yet wasn't? One thing for sure, Videl was getting agitated by the second, maybe sensing the same thing he was. He didn't ask where she was headed, somehow a twisting in his gut told him of the answer.

Slowly, a white mansion loomed into view and the two teens landed on the road screeching to a halt. The Satan mansion.

Videl Satan's home.

At first, everything seemed in place before they both gasped—suddenly realizing they were not alone. Or so it seemed. A silhouette of white, like it was carved out of paper and placed in front of the gates, stood there. It was just vaguely human shaped and only slightly moved to acknowledge them, the change in the shape of its head the only tell-tale sign it did so. It, whatever it was, had no ki, no heat, no _nothing_. It was just an empty space shaped like a human. It wasn't supposed to be there, nothing like it was supposed to be _anywhere_. Gohan dimly noted the silhouette cast no shadow… not even the light acknowledged its presence.

"What the hell?"

Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin as Kuririn and Piccolo came up behind him, staring with narrowed eyes at the white being. Gohan was about to question them on what they should do before the two men dropped their jaws at something behind him. The demi-Saiyan spun around to feel his heart leap into his throat.

"Vi-Videl!"

She was a few steps in front of the being, glaring for all she's worth. Her hands were fisted tightly and slightly shaking, almost like she was struggling not to let a punch fly forward. The men were speechless and stepped forward when they found they _couldn't_. 'What the hell?' Kuririn questioned again in his head when he found that he bumped into air. The two beside him were quicker to recover, already banging on whatever invisible force field that boxed the Satan mansion block.

"Videl!" Gohan called out in near panic, "What are you doing??"

She gave the smallest of glances behind to show him she heard him before turning her attention back to the white being. "Are you—are you a Veritian?"

Nothing could prepare them for the indescribable voice, even when they did expect an answer. "Yes."

"I come to replace my father. I won't let him fight."

"Daughter. Replacements by blood. Has consequences. Your interference will be punished."

"P-punished? But I will still be able to take his place, won't I?" Nothing else mattered; she was not going to let her father fight against the thing. Where was her father? On a trip again? If so, she's got to finish it quickly. "I don't care about the punishment, let me take his place."

"Girl!" Piccolo barked out harshly, "You don't know what you're saying! You just got back, there's no way you can win. Let Gohan—"

"Saiyan. Prohibited." The Veritian cut him off curtly.

Piccolo growled impatiently before pointing a sharp nail at the short man beside him. "Kuririn, then. Videl, listen to me, _step down_."

Videl turned behind, her steely resolve slowly wavering. Yes, Mr. Kuririn could win—he _has_ to win. No one else could. But then… "Can Mr. Kuririn replace my father?"

The Veritian gave a sudden shudder, its edges cracking before smoothing once again. The action almost made Videl scream; her nerves were shot enough as it was. "Only after defeat. Of current selected. Only blood can replace."

"Then let's begin," Videl quickly replied—less she lost her determination. "Please, I _will not let him fight_."

Gohan cursed loudly, banging a fist on the field. He just got her back, there's no way he'll let her go again. Piccolo was frowning hard by now, crossing his arms and seriously not liking what his second student was going to do. Kuririn himself was frustrated but confused—she was Mr. Satan's daughter? He and Piccolo didn't say much on their flight so it was a surprise to see the girl after a year of her absence.

"Mr. Kuririn," the girl called out, "if I lose… please don't let my father fight. At least, let him know—"

"Stop saying such things, Videl!" Gohan shouted in frustration.

"—let him know," she continued, "that I forgive him. And I love him."

"It is decided then. Penalty will be. Additional challenge."

Everyone in the area repeated the last two words in their minds. Additional challenge? What in the world—

In a snap the Veritian suddenly faced Kuririn. The monk froze as someone ripped him apart, tearing his insides, digging, digging deeper finding the bottom digging in with clawed fingersjustdiggingdeepersodeepthattheholecanneverbecoveredneverbefillednever—stop. The world rushed back in a flash and he crashed to one knee, gasping as cold sweat drenched him. He blinked the spots out of his eyes, almost expecting to see himself strewn across the asphalt road. But already he was forgetting the pain, the pain of being _opened_, it was just too much to hold on to. A few drops of blood came into vision before he realized his nose was bleeding, the stress having ruptured a few vessels. He suddenly wanted to see his daughter and Juuhachigou; he wanted to see them so much.

"Kuririn!" Everyone called out. Videl turned back to the Veritian, her face a pale white but eyes ablaze. "What did you do to him!?" Oh Kami, she never seen such a pain expression on anyone before. She was almost certain he would have died. "Answer me! What did—"

Funny, she never noticed the Veritian had eyes. Two human eyes on white where everything else should be. Suddenly they burst with blood, red veins crawling across the white of the eyes, bleeding into the pupils. She stepped back and screamed in horror then choking when she realized they were right in her face. They were all she could see in her vision, blood red surrounding black pupils as they turned… blue? In her terror, she realized something important: the bleeding eyes were hers.

Piccolo and Gohan both shot their heads up at Videl's terrified scream. She was staring at the Veritian, screaming like she saw something she never would have wanted to. However, the two men could see nothing different with the Veritian only that it had shifted to face her fully. Gohan shouted her name but she made no indication she heard him. She just kept screaming, her hands coming up dig into her scalp.

_Digging.__ Digging deeper. _

_Her hands were full with damp earth. Nails filled with dirt. Dig. She was digging._

_She could see nothing beyond the ground beneath her clawing hands. Why was she—?_

_She could see. Her surroundings shifted, blurred, like looking at them through a thick storm. The edges were dancing as if in a fire._

_Everything was jumping. Everything except the ground beneath her as she dug. Deeper. Until the bottom._

_She hit soft wood but kept clawing. She just had to dig. Her nails snapped off and her fingers split but she had to keep digging._

_Dig through. Dig through. Dig through. Dig deeper._

_What was she—?_

_She was through, breaking the blood softened wood with visible bone from fingers stripped of flesh. Make the hole bigger._

_She has to reach in. To go deeper._

_What was she digging—_

_A skull surfaced from the hole, blood staining rotten flesh from her mutilated fingers. The skull had eyes. Eyes that—_

_She was digging her mother's grave._

Vegeta arrived to the most bloodcurdling scream he ever heard—surfacing from a girl that shouldn't be able to produce such a sound.

* * *

Piccolo wanted to tear his ears off. For all the yells and shouts of pain he ever heard in over 400 years had nothing come close to what he was hearing now. There were dying screams, anguished screams, angry screams, but nothing, _nothing_, like this. Son Gohan's earth shattering roar of pain as he broke through the chains of power 7 years ago had been shocking to say the least. Until now, that had been top of his list of things he never wanted to hear coming from someone he had grown fond of. Then _this_ happened. The student he had just got back released a sound so anguished that it was like she was ripping her own heart out. Kami, he never would be able to get the _tone_ out, the way it sounded like pure concentrated pain and torment. 

Everyone one on the sidelines, including Vegeta, just couldn't move even when the scream died down. The blue-eyed girl was now on her knees, gasping to the ground as torrents of tears ran down her face. Her hands were still fisted in her hair, her elbows holding her upper body up against the ground. What just happened? Then Videl started to dry heave, unable to vomit anything from her empty stomach. Saliva and stomach acid were all that she could throw out and they dripped to the ground, mixing with tears and sweat.

_She pulled out her mother. She opened her mouth._

_She dug deep. She dug deep enough._

_She ate._

"Oh, Ka-Kami…" Videl gasped as she started to heave once again. She wanted it out; she wanted her whole stomach out. Oh Kami, the feel of rotten flesh down her throat. Dry bones crunching in her mouth. Out, _out_, _out, outoutoutout_…

"It was necessary. Penalty as a blood replacement. Avatar for the punishment."

The men shifted their attention from Videl's violently shaking body to the Veritian. "Avatar?" Piccolo questioned, the only one there that found his voice. Gohan was white as a sheet and Kuririn along with Vegeta were just dumbstruck. It seemed the Veritian were more than willing to give answers. It wasn't long that the men wished they weren't so willing.

"An avatar to host. The powers from the one named. Kuririn that we have taken."

"Powers you've taken from Kuririn??"

"He is the strongest. Human in the vicinity. His skills are to be the baseline."

Kuririn suddenly had the feeling he should never had come. Could it be that the Veritian measured this "true potential" from the strongest gathered? There was no way Videl could beat him—not to mention what the Veritian had just did to her. The girl didn't even seem capable to stand up. In a flash of understanding he suddenly knew that the Veritian didn't _do_ anything but instead it _took_.

"What did you take from her?" Came Kuririn's harsh whisper. Gohan and Vegeta glanced briefly at him before turning to the Veritian to hear the answer to the peculiar question.

"Avatar." Was all the shape said.

"G-give her ba-back-k."

4 pairs of eyes shot to the source of the voice. Videl had gotten to her feet sometime while their attention was on the Veritian but it looked like she couldn't possibly stay standing for long. Tears were still flowing as traces of her vomiting earlier lingered on her chin. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

"Give her b-back," she said louder, firmer, "she's mine, she's… You m-m-made me…"

_dig_

She never said the word out loud but everyone there heard it echo in their minds. Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones that felt the nausea following the word, their higher telepathic abilities and close connection to Videl making it possible. They understood what it meant despite the sudden urge never wanting to know. Then _they_ almost vomited with what they felt accompanying her next words. Heck, even Vegeta couldn't fight the lurch of his stomach as it dawned on him what exactly the young girl had been screaming about.

"K-Kami, you _ate_ h-her, you made me—oh—you m-made m-m-me…"

_eat_

Videl fell again to the ground, choking and sobbing as she grasped at her throat trying to expel the non-existent taste. She never wanted to die more than she wanted then. She wanted to throw up till her heart came up with everything else. _Kill me Piccolo, please, kill me Gohan, please kill me_. She knew it never happened that it was just the Veritian taking _her_ out but— the _taste_, the _texture—_it was her _mother_. Water, she would kill for water. She would drink it down then throw it back up again—she never could eat again. Ever.

"It is very unfortunate. The lasting side-effects. Disabling mentally more than. Anything else. Not many survive after replacing."

A golden explosion engulfed the area and the invisible barrier actually cracked before the Veritian once again shuddered and the shield came back re-enforced. Piccolo, Kuririn, and Vegeta were now a few feet away from where they were standing with Kuririn thrown away the furthest. The empty buildings and houses in a 1 block radius were simply gone, flattened to the sizzling earth.

"You—you will die for that." It came from a voice so cold that even Piccolo had trouble believing it originated from Son Gohan. The demi-Saiyan was in full blaze, blue-bolts of lightning cracking dangerously around him. His blue-green eyes were narrowed almost to slits as veins pulsed visibly under his skin. What Videl went through was worse than death, worse than any punishment he could think up when he was torturing _Cell_. Even if everything was over… how could someone possibly heal from the mind rape? From something like _that_?

"Do not interfere. Saiyan."

"You can't possibly expect me to comply after WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER?!?" Gohan roared, his ki sky-rocketing to levels even beyond the time of Cell's defeat despite his lack of training. By now, even the ground was shaking in tandem to the waves of ki washing off his fully tense body.

"Go-Gohan!" Piccolo bellowed against the winds, "Calm down! You'll take out the Earth yourself if you don't take control!!"

"Gohan! Get a hold of yourself!" Kuririn hollered as well, trying to keep his eyes open from the pressure of ki.

"Your interference will be. Added unto her. Step down."

The twice ascended demi-Saiyan growled threateningly at the Veritian, his eyes flickering over to Videl who was sitting on the ground looking at him with wide tear-filled eyes. She looked absolutely fragile. Something that would break with the softest of touches. His ki steadily increased and the barrier that was 10 inches from his body slowly started to flicker with lightning-like cracks that appeared and disappeared.

The Veritian had no method of conveying panic but in reality it was close to having a nervous breakdown. The barrier was at its maximum yet it was already falling apart from the waves of ki alone. A simple punch from the Saiyan would have it shattered to continue on and destroying _it_. This amount of power was unheard of. The Cold family had successfully been selected and they were by far the strongest in this side of the universe. It almost fleetingly wondered what a shame that the Saiyan planet had been destroyed before being selected. The energy they could store from digging into such a well of raw power could last them to the end of their purpose.

"Step down. Now." If it had an actual voice, the words would have come out as a squeak.

"Not until I crush you!" The teen snarled, raising back a glowing fist. Everyone knew, even the Veritian, that there was simply no one alive that could stop that fist. It was to go through the barrier like tissue paper and on to crush the white being before one could even gather the energy to blink. That moment Son Gohan was simply the strongest in the universe, even in their plane of reality, second to none. His elongated golden locks jutting skywards fittingly like a crown, like a symbol of his coronation as a king with power over the entire universe—_everyone_ is to bow down to his whim. Or fall in pieces at his feet.

Gohan's darkened heart and mind knew this like he knew his name. His Saiyan blood pulsing, boiling, _demanding_ to be known. Demanding to let all creation cower under its supremacy.

He would get what he wanted. His will as the sole factor to determine the future of those who oppose him. And right then, his full attention was devoted to the unfortunate Veritian who had dared hurt someone he cared for. A king will get whatever he wants; no one commands him, no one can convince him otherwise.

"Gohan, please stop..."

Unless, it is his queen.

The ki packed fist halted an inch from the barrier, but even so the pure energy sent into the swing sent the shield cracking like thin ice before falling away with a loud sizzle. The Veritian was quick to act, noticing that it was still very much alive and somehow unharmed, to bring up the shield once again. It could feel the collective relief of its race tremble inside of it. These interruptions, won't they ever cease?

"Gohan…" Videl called out again, almost pleadingly, "Let me—let me finish this. I _need_ to… by myself…"

The blue-eyed girl could see the question in the alien but familiar turquoise eyes. The eyebrows were now more relaxed from their harsh glare into that look she could never forget. That pained, pleading look—that look that _begged_ her not to hurt herself. She almost couldn't bear the look but she knew that she had to if she was to make him understand… to make him trust her once more.

It was his ki that snapped her out of it. That somewhat washed away the sickness and the cold that seeped into her soul and mind. She had almost given up—in fact she _had_. Videl Satan had wanted nothing more than to just lay there on the pavement and _die_. That was before the warmth engulfed her, cocooning her in a thick blanket of _him_. She was suddenly back at that landscape of destroyed rocks and burnt forests, hugging a tormenting young man as best as she could, her mind clear as ever. Her heart and soul strong enough to support his. She never felt more alive then with the fiery blaze of ki burning around her—inside of her—with emotions almost tangible enough to touch. Her arms full with _life_, full with someone real that for that one moment bared his soul out to hers.

It also brought her back to another more recent moment when she had her arms full. That time, it was both of them equally giving it all. Their regrets, their trust of handing over their hearts for the other to hold, their happiness of reuniting. His ki had also brought her back then, triggering that place in her soul where she had memorized the warmth. She never was so thankful to be alive, to want to live, to want feel it again, and to show her gratitude.

It was his ki that brought her back. Ironically, the Veritian's barrier protected her from the blind destructiveness of his anger, filtering only the warmth. Reminding her: she could not let it end there. Her father, herself, her mother… She needed the fight. It was her nature as a fighter—as a warrior. As a daughter.

"I need to protect him. _I_ have to."

And Gohan understood. Dropping out of Super Saiyan 2 was like relinquishing his power and taking off his crown. There were only a handful of people he would do that for and one of them was right before him. His young heart hadn't realized it yet, it would be long before it will, but it was then his _power_ recognized the queen to its king. It was by trusting her—even in the haze of his rage and drunk with might—to be willing to listen and understand.

Videl pushed to her feet as the cloud of dust settled to the ground. She was no longer shaking, no longer trembling, just firm with determination. Even so, there was an urgency that would prove to be her undoing. That one last hurdle in her heart… She has yet told the truth to her father. And heck if she would to let the secret be discovered this way.

"Let's begin," Videl announced, squaring her shoulders before sinking into a stance, "I'm ready."

"Projecting avatar."

When the Veritian suddenly morphed into a smaller shape as colors and texture glided over before solidifying, Videl knew her words were meaningless. She wasn't ready—she didn't even think she ever could be. All the fighters on the field stared before dread settled in their hearts. It couldn't possibly be fair: the first move practically struck a fatal wound before the fight even began. A wound that no Senzu bean could heal. Could it even be labeled cheating? No, the Veritian was right—it was simple a penalty heavier than anything they had faced. However, it just wasn't fair.

Lucy Fera Satan was a beautiful woman. Dark crimson eyes with a head of rich hazel that flowed straight down her back. She wasn't much taller than her daughter and if it weren't for the obvious age difference and different colorings the men would have thought Videl had a twin. A crisp white gi and a dan black belt along with Chinese slippers completed the simple yet elegant image the woman held. No doubt the attire had been taken from memories of the hazel-haired woman.

Videl knew it wasn't her mother. She _knew_ it. Her mother was dead, there in the Otherworld. Not even the Dragonballs could bring her back.

Yet she just couldn't hold back the shocked whimper that tumbled out from her lips, "Mama…"

Her mother in the white gi Videl favored so much was right there. She was _there_, alive—Kami, even she had ki. The rest and fall of her chest—alive—and the way her hair waved in the wind. The scent of vanilla wafted over to her—my Kami she even _smelled_ the same. Videl wanted to run over and embrace the image, just one last time able to hold her mother—

"Videl! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly the woman before her didn't appear so familiar anymore. The ki, it was all wrong; it was the ki of a seasoned warrior—Kuririn's ki signature to be exact. Then the eyes, it had no emotion, no recognition, no love. It had nothing that showed Videl it was indeed her mother. It was just a shell, a mask ripped from her memories and heart. A damn avatar.

Videl sent a thankful nod towards her mentor for getting her out of that haze. Piccolo was quick to notice that she had dropped her stance and was actually reaching out before loudly calling her back to attention. However, even as Videl reset her stance, the men could feel the mess that was her steady battle ki. It was now jumbled and out of rhythm, reflecting her inner turmoil nearly perfect. Vegeta huffed—it wasn't going to be a long fight.

Piccolo scowled loudly as Videl shot forward, executing the sloppiest kick he ever seen. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Videl closed her senses at the last moment; obviously still not quite getting the fact it wasn't her mother she was fighting. The girl was blocking and dodging well enough, but her attacks were simply pathetic.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?!" the Namekian bellowed, "It's not your mother so hit it like you mean it!!"

"I…"

The front gates were already demolished but Videl cared less on what should happen to her house. She was running on pure desperation by now, her rational mindset completely shutdown the moment she laid eyes on the Veritian's choice of an avatar. She hanged on to the goal to finish it before her father found out—but her body kept betraying her. All she could think about was getting hits in and not getting hit—no strategy but just a blind dance of defense and offense. It didn't help matters that she felt extremely aware whenever she would touch the other woman. Videl just couldn't bring herself to mar the face she longed for since she was a child.

A lightning flash strike came through her defenses and struck solidly in her stomach, sending her hurtling to crash into the dry fountain. The fall cleared her mind somewhat and she noticed how it didn't hurt as much as it did when she blocked. A split-second her mind willed itself to believe that it really was her mother and that the punches were pulled to protect her. Then as the Veritian shot after her an aimed a fatal blow to her head, which she narrowly ducked from, Videl understood that if it wasn't for Piccolo's enhanced gi she would have lost seconds ago.

Dodging a ki blastVidel recognized the way her mothe—the Veritian paused as Kuririn would do, cutting off the ki and re-circulating it to keep suspended in air. It was a defensive flaw she always kept in mind to exploit. She did just that, giving a burst of speed to get inside of the Veritian, swinging a ki packed fist to its chest. Her chest.

The hit struck and Videl immediately felt a sudden urge to cry out and apologize, not wanting to see pain in the crimson orbs. The feeling went away as there was no change whatsoever in the woman's face, not even a blink.

"This Veritian fights even more silent than the damn cyborg…"

Vegeta's mutter wasn't lost on the other spectators and they agreed silently. If one closed their eyes, it was almost like Videl was fighting alone. No taunting, no yelling, no emotion, not even a grunt—the Veritian made Juuhachigou appear overly emotional. Vegeta and Kuririn would know, being the ones who have faced the cyborg directly.

For Kuririn, it was even more disturbing because it felt like _he_ was the one fighting. It must be how Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta felt when facing Cell. His own ki… Thinking about it, Videl's still holding her own even though she's a complete wreck. If the Veritian was fighting with his potential, shouldn't Videl have lost with the first punch? Even at her best, she couldn't take his hits when he went all out. How's she holding out now? Wait a minute…

"Piccolo, do you also notice why she's still holding on?"

Gohan tore his eyes away from where Videl was desperately blocking blows in the air to regard the short monk. "What do you mean?"

The tall Namekian snorted, "You don't notice it, Gohan? Even though the Veritian is fighting with Kuririn's moves, it's keeping its ki level equal with what Videl is currently giving out."

"Wait, that means if she raises her ki then it'll also do the same… She would either have to surpass Kuririn's limit or defeat it by skill alone!"

"From the looks of it, both options aren't favorable," Vegeta cut in, "The girl's in no shape to fight properly. She's rushing and the Veritian did a number on her mind. She's going to lose quite pitifully."

A jack-knife kick too late to dodge sent Videl crashing through a garden tree. She was up a second later, narrowly spinning out of the way of a silent _Ki-enzan_ that neatly sliced the fallen tree in half. Her heart was beating too fast and hard despite it being only minutes into the fight. She also noticed her erratic breathing and ki. She just couldn't help it; the Veritian gave her little warning before attacks when fighters like Kuririn and Piccolo usually bellow out their moves like a _kiai_. The unpredictability sent her heart rate rocketing.

"No! I'm sure Videl will make it!" Gohan said in determination, turning to the fight, "She _will_ succeed."

"I'm glad we made it! What's the situation? Hey, isn't that Vivi?!"

Blood drained out of Piccolo, Kuririn, and Gohan's faces when the Veritian drove Videl into the earth by her neck, immobilizing her, and turned on the newcomers. The _human_ newcomers. Tenshinhan and Yamcha could only fall to their knees when the Veritian ransacked their minds, leeching every move and power they had right from the source. Chaotzu could only watch in horror as it seemed Tenshinhan would die again as with Yamcha, the two men having mirrored expressions of pure agony. It was like they were being eaten from within.

It was quick as with Kuririn and soon the men stopped convulsing enough to see straight again. Videl recovered by then and kicked out of her prone position fast enough to actually score a hit on the Veritian's chin. She quickly followed up with a decent punch; finally gotten a degree over any qualms of hitting her mother's image—mostly to thank was what her mother gave her: a temper. The punch landed and Videl quickly twisted into a round-house, missing her target when the Veritian dodged. Then it did something weird that she didn't expect. It changed its stance.

'What the…?'

It caught her by surprise and Videl felt a hit or two land before pulling her arms and legs together to block the rest. She lowered them too quickly and for a split second before the pain she would swear she saw a wolf. Again, she was driven into the ground, feeling the skin on her bare arms start to throb painfully from all the scrapes. In the back of her mind, she had been counting the minutes and although she lost count a while ago she knew she was wasting time. Time. Before her father would arrive.

She vaulted herself back into a stance and held it there, finally taking the moment to gather her thoughts and strategize. She mustn't waste anymore time attacking and defending mindlessly. The Veritian was also in a stance, just waiting for Videl to make her move. It really did look like her mother. However, Videl narrowed her eyes; her mother would smirk when in battle. It was just an image. And the Veritian would pay for soiling the image.

Videl dropped her ki, determined not to waste it by blazing when she noticed something for the first time. The Veritian, it dropped its ki too. Curious, Videl raised it and sure enough the Veritian followed. She was speechless. It had been matching her ki all along! Even so, it was royally thrashing her, had she really been fighting that bad? That she couldn't even beat someone of equal ki level?

"About time you noticed it, girl," Piccolo called out, "Your only chance is to beat it with your skill, not power."

However, they all knew Videl lost her chance. The Veritian now had moves and strategies unfamiliar to her. Whatever hole in Kuririn's defense that Videl remember were now gone, filled with either Tenshinhan or Yamcha's abilities. She would be fighting someone, though equal in power, with 3 different styles and more than a dozen killing moves and ki attacks. It did not bode well for the girl.

Videl was still angry enough not to be intimidated and she clenched her teeth before sinking into Chi-Chi's Kamesennin-ryu stance, the one style that would fit her physical capabilities by taking into consideration her height and speed. It was a style fitting for females, being adapted by the strongest human female fighter in times before the Saiyans. Videl was determined to do it justice.

In a swift motion Videl tore off the top purple gi, leaving the white shirt underneath. It landed with a heavy thud, weighing as much as medieval chain mail. The two blue wrist-bands followed shortly after, kicking up dirt and dust where they fell. She would need all the speed she could get. Then, she closed her eyes. Skill and strategy were all she had left… Yes, she would _not_ lose.

"What's she…?" The men watched as Videl fluxed her ki, noting that the Veritian followed in sync. It wasn't clear just what Videl was waiting for but it seemed she found something as she opened her eyes and smiled. It was a confident smile, but also somewhat sad.

"What does it take to win?" Videl asked, her voice soft as if she really was speaking to her mother.

"Death. Or surrender," answered the Veritian in its non-quality voice. The image of her mother speaking with the voice sent a chill down Videl's spine. She nodded before taking a deep breath.

All in one shot. She'll finish this.

Clenching her fist by her sides, Videl screamed as her ki exploded around her frame. It was a bright red flame, almost like Kaio-ken but more subdued, more female. An aura Chi-Chi had. It lasted a second before bleaching white into the pure aura most of the fighters identify themselves with. Videl shot her ki as high up as it went, certain that her opponent did the same. When she opened her eyes, her mother's form had white flames of the same amount and intensity around her. It was surreal, but Videl pushed all her unease to the back of her mind. She had to finish this.

"She's just going to duke it out??" Gohan whispered in disbelief.

"That's the worse she could do! She wouldn't last with her current skills," Kuririn added, "she must be at her limit for her to do such a thing."

"Quiet! She has something planned," Piccolo said, silencing the two. He was certain the girl wouldn't be so forward even when cornered. She wasn't Saiyan after all.

For a split second no one moved before Videl and the Veritian phased out of normal sight. Everyone could see what happened in the next second as the two combatants neared each other in the courtyard. Videl had Chi-Chi's patented killing strike raised when she dropped her ki all the way down with the Veritian following automatically. Her momentum still carried her forward as she shot it up again, immediately jumping to as far as she could bring it in less than a blink. Her calculations had been correct as there was a millisecond delay when the Veritian's ki shifted to match up with hers. The difference in ki was just enough to have Videl hit with enough power packed to bring the Veritian down. Even if the Veritian blocked, it would be of little use. Her hand shot straight forward like a spear, a swirling white of ki carving a path through the air. This was it. She'll finish this.

"Videl."

Her mother's faced burst into a smile, eyes twinkling with warmth and love. Videl's name was almost sung out delicately like a note. Love, motherly passion, her name was said with such _emotion_. It was just said in the way a child would remember forever, the way one would remember in times of loneliness just to feel warm. So human, so utterly human.

Videl's whole body froze, her hand jerking to the side just enough to miss her smiling mother's face. Before she knew it, a knee was buried in her stomach, pushing blood out of her gasping mouth. A back fist to her shoulders sent her body twisting and flying through the air before impacting solidly with the barrier backside first. She slid down right in front of Gohan's enraged form, leaving a smudged trail of blood from the back of her head and arm wounds.

Once again yellow ki began to flare around the young man, his eyes already a fiery green even when his locks still remained black. His fists were clenched and shaking, if his nails were any longer they might have already pierced his palm. A heavy green hand that clamped on his shoulder prevented the demi-Saiyan from the inevitable ascension.

"Gohan, calm down." Why was it that he had to worry about one student powering up and the other of not powering _enough_?

The teen growled deep in his throat, not raising his ki any higher but not powering down either, "She could have won just then. If only—if only the Veritian hadn't… It can't be fair. It was her best shot, it just…"

"…wasn't enough."

Startled, Gohan once again fell back into his normal form upon Videl's whisper. The girl pushed herself unto her feet, coughing out specks of blood in the process, before glaring through frustrated tears at the once again stoic Veritian. Should she try again? It wouldn't work, the Veritian would know—besides, Videl was sure she still couldn't resist the dirty trick that was just pulled. She was afraid of _not_ wanting to resist. Damn it. She was missing the smile already.

"I won't… I won't give up. I won't, I won't, _I__ won't_!!" The last word was punctuated with a yell as Videl shot forward, clever strategies be damned. Where was her father? If he was on a trip he would still be getting there soon. She just doesn't want him to see her fight like this. What would she say to him? How would she explain that she knew he was a liar? And yet, still never talked to him about it? How—

She attacked with renewed vigor, not caring if her aim was slightly off due to her increasing panic. She _had_ to finish it.

Even if she was the one finished.

Her sweeping kick met empty space as the Veritian took to the air, facing her with its hands on the sides of its face. The palms faced inward, not a position to shoot ki blasts, so Videl halted at the peculiar sight. Just what was it doing?

Piccolo's warning shout came too late as she felt her retinas burn from the Taiyoken. She cried out, grasping at her eyes not knowing if they were open or closed—all she could see was a blinding white. The sensation was almost as if like the light pierce through to the back of her brain, melting everything in her skull. She couldn't think, couldn't see, all that was functioning was her basic instincts of flailing like a wounded animal. Dimly, she felt a gathering of ki in front of her but still didn't have the mind to realize it was a ki blast.

Finally, the white ever so slowly faded into red spots behind her closed eye-lids and she squinted through her wet lashes. What she saw was a blue light, a dangerous blue light—then her vision was covered in brown. Brown. She recognized that brown.

Both father and daughter were blasted into the mansion where the roof caved in upon them.

* * *

To Be Continued… ("Noooooooo! She DIDN'T!! HANG HER!!")

A.N. Yes.

I deserve to be hanged.

The full chapter should have been out by January 2004 but unfortunately my laptop had died on me. It was only recently that I found my back-up. And this isn't where chapter 7 is supposed to end, but numerous death threats aside, I decided to post what I got so far. Lucky me, I stopped at an evil cliffhanger. HARHARHAR!!

The time I left you guys hanging without news is unforgivable, and I can't make any promises I will never do it again. Though I will promise to finish this, the end of the first part is so close I could _taste_ it. Next chapter, everything ends in the next chapter for the first part. Hopefully this chapter isn't too… _disturbing_. I was in _Silent Hill 3_ mode when I wrote the 'digging' part. And I think you can tell it was influenced by the game.

Next update from me will be the long awaited PP chapter 14. Oh, and a reminder, I don't write for review counts, I don't write for death threats (though, death threats really made me close to just stopping for the sake of pissing off flamers). I write for the enjoyment of you, dear reader, and my own. And so, unless something incredibly disastrous happens, I'll finish these fics even if it takes years (ain't that a scary thought).

I had more to say but I can't recall them anymore. Thank you all for staying with me through this and school has started once again so pray that I can actually find the time to finish PP14 before another year goes by. XD


End file.
